Du sang sur la neige
by Tyker
Summary: 1987, Anthéa Schaeffer est arrachée à sa famille par l'organisation chargée du projet Carthage. Alors qu'elle entre dans un monde semblable à l'Enfer, la jeune femme se rend compte qu'elle est enceinte. Une histoire qui s'est déroulée des années avant que Jérémie ne rallume le super-calculateur. Attention, ce récit est très éprouvant psychologiquement.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

?/?/1987

Une puanteur ignoble régnait dans la pièce, mais la jeune femme qui s'y trouvait ne s'en souciait pas, elle s'était habituée à l'odeur depuis déjà quelques jours. Elle s'était recroquevillée dans un coin de sa cellule, se tenant le plus possible éloignée de l'immonde tas d'excréments recouvert d'urine situé à l'autre bout de la petite pièce. La cellule ne faisait pas plus de deux mètres carrées, et ses geôliers n'avait pas l'air de trop se soucier de son confort, elle ne disposait ni de toilettes ni de lit. Elle ne portait pas de vêtements, un simple drap qui ne semblait pas avoir été lavé depuis une éternité était son seul bien. Sa seule source de chaleur, tout ce qui lui restait. Il n'y avait aucune lampe, pas même une bougie. Même la porte était trop épaisse pour laisser filtrer le moindre rayon de lumière. Il n'y avait que les ténèbres pour tenir compagnie à la prisonnière. Anthéa Schaeffer passa sa main dans ses cheveux crasseux, jamais auparavant elle n'avait été autant dégoutée. Dégoutée d'elle-même.  
>La première fois qu'elle l'avait compris, elle avait régurgitée le faible contenu de son estomac dans le coin ou elle entreposait ses déjections. Si d'une part elle se dégouta encore plus de cette nouvelle immondice qui était venu s'ajouter à son mélange fétide. Elle eut, d'autre part, regretté d'avoir recraché le peu de nourriture qu'elle obtenait. La faim étant l'un de ses pires supplices. Elle n'était nourrie qu'une fois par jour, et en plus de la faible quantité qu'elle recevait, son plat avait un goût tellement répugnant qu'à maintes reprises elle s'était retenue de tout recracher sur son tas de déjections. Un peu de bave coula le long de la bouche de la jeune femme. Elle avait si faim. L'heure du déjeuner était proche, elle le savait, bien qu'elle n'ait plus aucune notion du temps. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de secondes, dans très peu de temps on lui apporterait le pain rassi et immonde qui était tout ce qui lui restait. Elle se pencha vers la petite trappe près de la porte qui servait à lui transmettre son bien, de plus en plus de bave coulait le long de ses lèvres. Le peu de raison qui lui restait semblait s'être envolée, il n'y avait plus qu'un animal affamé.<br>Soudain, un petit bruit métallique se fit entendre, et une violente lumière envahit la cellule. Anthéa n'avait plus vu de lumière depuis des semaines, celle-ci avait frappée ses yeux si brusquement que la jeune femme plaqua ses mains crasseuses sur ses orbites et hurla de douleur.

-Petite cochonne, lança le garde en apercevant son tas de déjections, et dire que ma femme me répète sans arrêt que les hommes sont des porcs.

N'importe quel être humain sur Terre aurait prit ses jambes à son cou rien qu'en reniflant l'horrible odeur qui s'échappait de la pièce, mais le garde était habitué à ce genre de scène. Il pénétra dans la salle sans hésiter une seule seconde, et ressortit en tirant sa prisonnière par le bras. Celle-ci n'opposa aucune résistance, elle avait les idées bien trop embrouillées pour y penser. De plus, ayant gardé son bras devant ses yeux, elle ignorait totalement où on l'emmenait. Mais une chose était sûre, cela ne pouvait pas être pire que cet endroit. Elle entendit les gonds d'une porte grincer, le garde la jeta sans ménagement sur ce qui semblait être du carrelage. Puis elle entendit la porte se fermer.  
>Rassemblant le peu de force qui lui restait, Anthéa chercha à tâtons un point d'appui pour pouvoir se relever. Elle promena ses doigts un peu partout autour d'elle, et un léger frisson parcourut son corps lorsque son index entra en contact avec ce qui lui sembla être un mur. Lentement, elle plaqua les paumes de ses mains contre la paroi, et tenta de se relever. Ses yeux continuaient de la faire souffrir, malgré tout elle parvint à écarter ses paupières. Pourtant, même si elle savait ses yeux grands ouverts elle avait du mal à y croire. Elle se trouvait dans une petite salle de bain qui devait être de mêmes dimensions que sa cellule. Sauf qu'elle, elle disposait d'un lavabo, d'une douche, d'un miroir, d'une serviette propre, d'un assez gros bout de savon « le petit marseillais » et même d'un petit flacon de shampoing ! Après avoir passé des jours enfermée dans la crasse la plus totale, dépourvue de la moindre hygiène, elle avait l'impression de vivre un rêve. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de trois secondes pour se précipiter dans la douche et tourner la manivelle afin de libérer la pression de l'eau. Anthéa savoura chacune des secondes qu'elle passa sous ce jet de chaleur, frottant avec frénésie sur son corps afin de retrouver son beau teint blanc. Mais la crasse s'accrochait à sa peau et trente minutes furent nécessaires pour s'en débarrasser. Une fois bien propre, elle se sécha rapidement. Puis commença à se coiffer avec la brosse posée à côté du lavabo, sans pour autant oser se regarder dans le miroir. Elle n'avait pas le courage malgré sa récente propreté de se regarder dans une glace, plus jamais elle n'en aurait le courage. Plus depuis… Depuis qu'elle avait perdu Aelita. Anthéa arrêta soudain de se coiffer, et quelques larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses yeux. Elle la revoyait, courir après la voiture qui l'avait emmenée. Elle revoyait chacune de ses larmes, entendait chacun de ses cris. La jeune femme s'affaissa contre le mur, elle avait énormément pensée à sa fille lors des premiers jours de sa séquestration. Mais au fur et à mesure que sa situation empirait, ses pensées pour Aelita s'était faites de plus en plus rare. Anthéa avait l'impression d'émerger d'un long cauchemar pour se retrouver à nouveau dans cette cruelle réalité. Elle s'en voulait terriblement de ne pas être, en ce moment même, au chevet de sa fille. Dieu seul sait où elle se trouve et si elle va bien. La jeune femme joignit ses mains, et se mit à prier le Seigneur pour que sa fille aille bien. Où qu'elle soit.<p>

-C'est pas bientôt fini ?! Beugla le garde en donnant de grands coups sûr la porte. Les femmes je vous jure…

Anthéa manqua de l'envoyer balader, mais elle se ravisa de peur de retourner dans sa cellule. Elle fini de se coiffer rapidement, puis son regard se posa sur un sac en papier rose placé sous le lavabo. Intrigué, elle jeta un coup d'œil à son contenu. Et retint son souffle. Dans le sac était placée une superbe robe blanche Michael Kors, Anthéa n'avait jamais vraiment aimé les habits de haute couture, mais cette robe avait dû coûter une fortune. Cependant elle éveilla sa curiosité, on la voulait belle aujourd'hui, et elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi.  
>On la traitait comme la dernière des merdes durant deux semaines, et maintenant on voulait la transformer en princesse. Ca n'avait pas beaucoup de sens à ses yeux.<br>Mais la jeune femme ne se posa pas tant de questions, elle savait que quelle que soit la raison pour laquelle ses geôliers la voulait élégante, il valait mieux éviter de les contrarier. Elle sortit la robe du sac, et y trouva des sous-vêtements ainsi que des chaussures à talons tous deux de la même marque que sa robe. Anthéa grimaça à la vue des talons hauts. Elle avait toujours détesté ce genre de chaussures. La dernière fois qu'elle en avait porté elle avait dû se retenir des heures durant pour ne pas hurler la douleur qu'elle ressentait à chacun de ses pas. Elle s'habilla doucement pour ne pas froisser la robe, puis sortit de la sale de bain non sans avoir pris une grande inspiration.

-Hé bin c'est pas trop tôt, souffla le garde en posant son regard sur le décolleté de la jeune femme, le docteur n'aime pas qu'on le fasse attendre.

Anthéa avait un peu de mal à croire ce qui lui arrivait. Il y a moins de deux heures elle était encore en train de pourrir dans le trou du cul du monde, et là elle était assise dans une somptueuse salle à manger, habillée comme une star du cinéma. La salle à manger en question était immense, et pourtant il n'y avait qu'une douzaine de tables. Une magnifique moquette bleu marine sur laquelle étaient brodées des fleurs de lys blanche recouvrait le sol. Et les murs de la pièce étaient tous décorés par de somptueux tableaux de la Renaissance. Mais l'homme assis en face de la jeune femme n'avait rien d'un noble de l'époque. Il était plutôt petit, il ne devait pas être trop vieux (dans les cinquante ans) et pourtant son crâne chauve ainsi que son visage était couvert de rides. Il portait un superbe costume Massimo Dutti gris foncé avec une cravate verte sombre de la même marque. Le Docteur (comme il aimait qu'on l'appelle) était un homme qui aimait dégager une aura sérieuse. Il sourit à Anthéa mais elle n'osa pas lui rendre son sourire

-Vous êtes très en beauté ce soir, dit-il d'une voix douce.

-Merci.

-Allons ne faites pas cette tête, rassura-t-il en faisant un signe discret à l'un des serveurs, aucun mal ne vous sera fait.

-J'ai du mal à vous croire, répondit Anthéa en se remémorant les deux semaines de supplices qu'elle avait vécu.

Le Docteur dut comprendre ce à quoi elle faisait allusion car il ajouta:

-Oui, je dois d'ailleurs vous présenter mes plus plates excuses pour la façon indigne dont vous avez été traitée ces deux dernières semaines. Le chef de notre prison a commis une erreur lorsqu'il vous a reçue. Vous étiez supposée intégrer l'une de nos chambres car vous nous êtes très précieuse, mais il vous a prise pour une prisonnière ordinaire.

-Ah. Répondit la jeune femme tout en se retenant au maximum pour ne pas se jeter sur le vieil homme et lui crever les yeux à coups d'ongles.

Mais une délicieuse odeur vint lui chatouiller les narines, et son estomac se remit à la torturer.  
>Un jeune homme brun lui apporta un magnifique plat de tagliatelles cuisinées à l'Italienne mélangé avec des champignons et des fins morceaux de poulets.<br>Anthéa avait un mal fou à contrôler son corps, elle brulait d'envie de se jeter tel un animal sur cette nourriture dont on l'avait privée durant des journées entières.  
>Elle leva les yeux vers le Docteur qui lui adressa un signe de tête encourageant, elle attrapa ses couverts avec la rapidité d'un serpent et se mit à manger. Elle tâcha cependant de conserver ses bonnes manières pour éviter de contrarier l'homme qui se tenait en face d'elle. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de cinq minutes pour nettoyer parfaitement son assiette de la moindre trace de nourriture.<p>

Le Docteur, satisfait de voir la jeune femme en partie rassasiée, sortit un petit carnet en cuir noir de la poche intérieur de son veston.

-Ecoutez-moi bien, dit-il d'une voix sérieuse, je vais être honnête avec vous, vous resterez ici jusqu'à ce que votre mari termine ses recherches. Peu importe si cela doit durer des dizaines d'années, nous serons patients. Ensuite, je veux que vous aidiez nos équipes de recherches sur les mondes virtuels. Votre mari et vous avez travaillé ensembles durant presque cinq ans, vos connaissances ne seront pas négligeables.

Anthéa frémit un peu du ton sérieux et déterminé de son interlocuteur, elle mit quelques secondes à se reprendre, puis veilla à employer un ton identique.

-Je me moque de ce que vous pourrez me faire subir, je ne veux qu'une chose.

-Je vous écoute.

-Garantissez-moi que quoiqu'il puisse arriver, vous ne toucherez pas à un seul cheveu de ma fille. C'est tout ce que je vous demande. Je ne tenterai pas de me suicider et j'aiderai vos équipes du mieux que je pourrai à condition que vous la laissiez tranquille. Sommes-nous d'accord Docteur ?

Le vieil homme s'autorisa le luxe d'un sourire, il ne pensait pas qu'ils trouveraient un accord aussi rapidement. Il prit cependant le soin de peser le pour et le contre. Aelita Schaeffer ne présentait aucun intérêt scientifique, elle pouvait certes servir de moyen de pression sur son père, mais ils avaient déjà Anthéa. Il suffisait simplement de le menacer de faire de même avec sa fille sans qu'il sache qu'ils ne tenteront rien. Il ne voyait aucun inconvénient dans les termes du marché qu'il venait de passer.

-Marché conclu, sourit-il, maintenant que nous avons fait le plus important, je vous souhaite la bienvenue au Projet Carthage Madame Schaeffer. Et si vous me le permettez, je voudrais vous poser quelques questions avant que vous n'alliez passer le test médical.

Anthéa hocha la tête, s'ensuivit alors une longue liste de questions toutes plus ennuyeuses les unes que les autres. La jeune femme y répondit poliment sans plus. Mais bientôt, elle sentit la fatigue la gagner. Elle avait bien besoin d'une vraie nuit de sommeil.

-Pouvons-nous reporter la visite médicale à demain? Demanda-t-elle en bâillant. Je ne me sens pas au mieux de ma forme.

-Je comprends très bien, répondit le Docteur en levant les yeux de son carnet, répondez seulement à la dernière question et vous serez menée à vos appartements.

-Très bien.

-Êtes-vous enceinte?

Anthéa eu toutes les peines du monde à ne pas éclater de rire devant une question pareille.

-Non. Répondit-elle simplement.

-Vous en êtes sûre? S'enquit son interlocuteur pas vraiment convaincu. Depuis combien de temps n'avez-vous pas eu vos règles?

Une nouvelle fois la jeune femme étouffa son rire dans sa gorge. Comme si elle avait eu le temps de faire attention à ça.  
>Elle poussa un profond soupir et se mit à compter.<br>« Une semaine, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, hu… »

Une profonde stupéfaction marqua son visage, huit semaines, elle n'avait pas eu ses règles depuis huit semaines.  
>Le Docteur le remarqua et haussa l'un de ses épais sourcils.<p>

-Et bien, lâcha-t-il d'un ton neutre en rangeant son carnet, je crains que votre demande pour reporter la visite médicale ne soit refusée en fin de compte.

Anthéa ne lui répondit pas, elle promena sa main sur son ventre. Était-ce possible?  
>Elle sentit son estomac se nouer, et intérieurement, elle savait qu'elle devait probablement être l'une des pires mères au monde. Après avoir abandonné son premier enfant, elle allait condamner son deuxième à une vie en Enfer.<p>

Chapitre 1: Condamnée à vivre

24 septembre 1987

Cela faisait près de six heures que Le Docteur consultait l'épais dossier qui contenait le rapport de ses chercheurs. Six heures qu'il était assis à son bureau. Six heures qu'aucune partie de son corps mis à part ses doigts n'avait bougé d'un millimètre. Les travaux réalisés par Anthéa Schaeffer ces sept derniers mois étaient fascinants. Jamais le Projet Carthage n'avait connu une telle avancée. La plupart des scientifiques avec qui elle travaillait avouaient qu'il y avait des moments ou elle parvenait même à les perdre avec ses explications techniques.  
>Malheureusement, l'équipe sous la direction de la jeune femme venait de découvrir un problème qui avait vite fait d'agacer le cinquantenaire.<br>En effet, même si les recherches d'Anthéa offraient la possibilité de créer un monde entièrement virtuel, aucun réacteur au Monde n'était assez puissant pour le générer.  
>Contrarié par cette nouvelle, Le Docteur leva enfin les yeux du dossier pour examiner la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Chose qu'il avait très souvent l'habitude de faire quand il réfléchissait. Le bureau du cinquantenaire ressemblait d'avantage à celui d'un proviseur d'un collège religieux qu'à celui d'un scientifique. Un papier-peint gris peu esthétique recouvrait les murs. Le bureau sur lequel étaient amassées des piles de dossiers semblait dater du siècle dernier. Et pourtant il était en parfait état. Une simple bougie était la seule source de lumière de la pièce. Le scientifique contempla pendant quelques minutes cette petite flamme dansante devant ses yeux. Le Feu était un élément si intéressant. Douloureux et mortel, mais également réchauffant et vital. Le Docteur s'était toujours demandé depuis son enfance pourquoi il y avait autant de choses sur cette planète. Pourquoi toutes ces plantes, ces animaux, ces insectes, ces matières étaient présents en ce monde? Dans son adolescence, il avait rapidement comprit que l'homme se croyait parfait, et qu'il n'hésitait pas à mépriser quiconque possédait une tête qui ne lui revenait pas. L'être humain avait même montré des faiblesses ridicules, ainsi qu'un manque total d'honneur ou de respect. Rapidement, les auteurs moralistes du XVIIème tels que La Rochefoucauld devinrent les auteurs préférés du Docteur. Il se penchait souvent sur le cas de la nature humaine. Tentant de trouver ses moindres défauts, ses moindres faiblesses. Toute sa vie la question de l'imperfection humaine l'avait obsédé. Et aujourd'hui, son but était précis. Le Projet Carthage n'était qu'une infime partie de tout le complexe scientifique qu'il dirigeait. Ses chercheurs étaient parmi les plus performants au Monde. Les meilleurs travaillaient en ce moment même sur ce qui serait très probablement le projet le plus important de sa carrière. Le Docteur haussa un sourcil, une idée lumineuse lui était venue en tête. Ses employeurs ne devraient pas émettre d'objection a transférer Anthéa dans son meilleur centre de recherches. Il fallait seulement éviter de leur révéler la position exacte de celui-ci.<br>Le cinquantenaire se mit a réfléchir. L'idée en elle-même était bonne, mais elle pouvait représenter un danger potentiel étant donné la distance qui les séparait de l'endroit auquel il pensait. De plus Anthéa était enceinte. Un voyage en avion était donc exclu. Et si encore ce n'était que ça. Le cinquantenaire posa les yeux sur un porte-document rouge près de sa main gauche. Il s'agissait du rapport d'un espion à la solde des services français provenant de L'U.R.S.S. Et les nouvelles n'étaient pas rassurantes. L'opération de transfert risquerait d'être délicate, et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre la jeune femme. Il pressa un bouton dissimulé sous son accoudoir, et aussitôt, un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années muni d'un petit carnet entra dans la pièce.

-Dites-moi Monsieur Tanner, commença le cinquantenaire sans lever les yeux de ses dossiers, est-il possible de faire réunir les quinze meilleurs hommes présents dans ce bâtiment et de les faire venir ici en moins de deux minutes?

Son interlocuteur hocha la tête, et partit sans rien ajouter. Il revint après une minute et quarante-sept secondes accompagné d'une quinzaine d'hommes de haute stature.

Le Docteur les examina un par un. Il les avait tous recrutés personnellement.  
>Il ne faisait pas confiance au jugement des autres, et ne tolérait ni l'incompétence, ni l'erreur.<br>Le scientifique savait qu'ils rempliraient la mission qu'il s'apprêtait a leur donner.  
>Il était hors de question de perdre Schaeffer.<p>

Un Soleil couchant éclairait encore faiblement la cité marseillaise. Coloriant l'eau de la Méditerranée d'une brillante couleur rose. Assise sur un banc, Anthéa regardait les derniers bateaux rentrer au port après une journée de travail. La jeune femme observa certains touristes qui prenaient des photos tout en baragouinant une langue qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, et poussa un profond soupir. L'heure de sa promenade était terminée. D'ici quelques minutes, une voiture viendrait la chercher. Qu'à cela ne tienne, elle était épuisée. Un bon dîner et une bonne nuit de sommeil lui remettraient les idées en place.  
>La jeune femme ferma les yeux, et se mit à caresser son ventre.<br>Il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps avant l'accouchement. Dans un mois tout au plus, il ou elle naîtrait.

Un coup de klaxon attira son attention. Elle tourna la tête, une voiture noire métallisé équipée de vitres teintées semblait l'attendre. Elle avait toujours trouvé ce genre de véhicule absurde. Ca se voulait discret mais c'était beaucoup trop voyant à son goût.

Une portière arrière s'ouvrit, et l'assistant du Docteur en sortit.  
>Anthéa connaissait assez bien le jeune Alex Tanner. C'était un rouquin de petite taille, avec un visage marqué par une acné tenace. Originaire de Glasgow, ce jeune homme à lunettes semblait sortir d'un film pour ado. Dans le genre: le petit génie ringard et moche dont personne ne veut.<br>Mais au Projet Carthage, ce n'était pas le physique qui comptait, mais le talent.  
>Or du talent, ce garçon en avait à revendre. Diplômé de Cambridge moins d'un an après son entrée, ce jeune savant avait toujours un train d'avance sur les autres. Ses professeurs affirmaient qu'un pareil génie ne naissait qu'une fois tout les trente ans.<p>

À sa demande, et parce qu'il l'intriguait, le Docteur avait permis à Anthéa de lire le dossier du jeune homme. Elle s'était d'ailleurs souvent demandé s'il existait un dossier sur Waldo ou sur elle. Probablement. Mais de toute façon, elle doutait d'avoir l'opportunité de pouvoir les lire un jour.

Elle salua le jeune homme d'un signe de tête, mais fut assez surprise de voir l'expression sérieuse de son visage.

-Bonjour Alex, dit-elle nerveusement tout en se demandant quelles nouvelles le rouquin lui apportait pour tirer une tête pareille.

-Bonjour Madame Schaeffer. Comment vous sentez vous ?

-Un peu faible je l'avoue. J'aimerais rapidement rentrer.

- Je comprends. Malheureusement, je doute que vous puissiez bénéficier d'un temps de sommeil suffisant ce soir.

-Vraiment ? S'étonna la jeune femme. Et pourquoi cela ?

-Vous êtes transférée. Votre travail nous a permis d'avancer considérablement dans nos recherches. Mais ici, le matériel technologique est bien trop limité. Et si l'on en croit votre équipe, il n'y aucune machine sur Terre qui soit capable de générer suffisamment d'énergie pour pouvoir créer un monde virtuel.

-Et j'en suis profondément navrée, je…

-Laissez-moi finir. Le Docteur possède de nombreux centres de recherches à travers le Monde. Il se trouve que le meilleur d'entre eux pourrait obtenir ce dont vous avez besoin.

-Attendez une minute. S'exclama la mère d'Aelita. Vous voulez dire que vous possédez un supercalculateur quantique ?

-Pas tout à fait. Confessa Tanner. Mais nous pensons avoir les moyens d'en créer un d'ici quelques années. Avec votre aide cela irait encore plus vite. Et ainsi, nous pourrons enfin réaliser l'impossible.

Anthéa nota que son interlocuteur tentait de dissimuler son excitation. Elle savait que les mondes virtuels étaient devenu la plus grande passion du jeune homme, mais tout de même. Alex devait savoir quelques choses qu'elle ignorait. Et intérieurement, elle se promit d'en savoir plus à ce sujet.  
>Elle se contenta seulement de soupirer, avant de reprendre:<p>

-Et quand partons-nous ?

-Ce soir.

-Pardon ?

-Je sais que c'est assez précipité. Admit son interlocuteur. Mais pour des raisons que je vous expliquerai plus tard, il vous faut partir au plus vite.

Sur ses mots, il invita Anthéa à monter dans la voiture. Celle-ci eut cependant un petit moment d'hésitation. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on la laisse dans le brouillard. Si on lui cachait la vérité, cela signifiait qu'il allait se passer quelque chose qui allait lui déplaire. Et Dieu seul savait à quel point elle avait horreur des mauvaises surprises.  
>Malgré tout, elle se décida à suivre l'assistant du Docteur. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix.<p>

Anthéa dévisagea la quinzaine d'homme qui se tenait au garde-à-vous face à elle.  
>Tanner l'avait conduit dans un espèce de hangar situé sous le centre de recherches où elle travaillait. Ledit hangar était peu éclairé. Et le sol parsemé de flaques dénonçait une humidité un peu trop présente. L'ambiance était assez glauque, ce qui fit frémir la jeune femme. Chaque fois qu'elle allait dans un endroit sombre et humide, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de repenser à la cellule dans laquelle on l'avait enfermée à son arrivée ici. Elle salua poliment ses gardes du corps, mais aucun d'entre eux ne le lui rendit. Tandis que l'assistant du Docteur réglait les dernières formalités avec le chef de l'escouade, Anthéa examina ce qui semblait être le véhicule dans lequel elle allait voyager: c'était un fourgon Renault blanc dans un état assez déplorable. Bien qu'elle devina à l'avance que le voyage serait loin d'être confortable. Elle salua tout de même la présence d'esprit des soldats qui l'accompagneraient. Une vieille camionnette passait plus inaperçue qu'une voiture de grande marque aux vitres teintées. Un bruit de raclement de gorge la fit soudainement sortir de ses esprits:<p>

-Navré de vous dérangé mais nous sommes prêt à partir. Annonça le jeune écossais d'une voix qui trahissait son excitation

Le ton employé étonna la jeune femme. Elle ignorait à quel point il était excité à l'idée de rejoindre le plus grand centre de recherches de l'organisation. Cependant, elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir pitié du rouquin. Ce pauvre garçon à peine sortit de l'adolescence se comportait encore comme un enfant. Il ne savait donc pas dans quel enfer il s'était embarqué? Elle se contenta d'un hochement de tête, après quoi on la fit monter dans la camionnette.  
>Un profond sentiment d'angoisse envahit soudainement son corps. Elle posa sa main sur son ventre. Le voyage ne risquait pas d'être de tout repos.<p>

Quatre heures s'étaient écoulés depuis le départ du convoi qui emmenait Anthéa au centre de recherches. Pourtant le Docteur n'était pas tranquille. Il ne parvenait pas à sortir de sa tête le rapport de l'espion en mission en URSS. Rapport qui faisait état d'un intérêt assez inquiétant du chef du KGB, Viktor Tchebrikov pour la jeune femme. Le cinquantenaire qui avait personnellement rencontré cet homme lors d'un gala à Moscou n'en avait pas gardé un bon souvenir. Et il savait de source sûre que ce n'était pas un homme qui lâchait prise facilement.  
>Il s'essuya le front. Il transpirait toujours lorsqu'il était anxieux. Ce qui avait pour conséquence de l'énerver. Il ouvrit l'un des tiroirs de son bureau, et en sortit un petit transistor. Il avait l'habitude d'écouter une chaîne musicale pour calmer ses nerfs lorsqu'il était trop stressé ou trop énervé. Il l'alluma. Mais aucun son ne sortit de l'appareil. Un espèce de grésillement désagréable fut la seule musique à laquelle il eut droit. Ce son provoqua chez le cinquantenaire un vif mécontentement. Jamais son transistor ne lui avait joué un tel tour dans l'enceinte de son bureau. Il leva l'appareil à bout de bras. Le grésillement baissa en intensivité, et une charmante petite musique phocéenne inconnue du vieil homme se mit à résonner. Cependant, le grésillement était encore trop présent pour pouvoir écouter paisiblement la chanson. De rage, le Docteur balaya son bureau d'un revers de main violent. Le dossier contenant le rapport fut projeté à l'autre bout de la pièce. Aussitôt, la musique résonna parfaitement à travers les enceintes. Le cinquantenaire ouvrit de grands yeux. Son regard se posa sur le porte-document qui gisait dans un coin. Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment tout à coup. Il se leva de sa chaise le transistor à la main. Et rapprocha l'appareil du dossier. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, la musique se fit plus lointaine, et les grésillements résonnèrent à nouveau. Soudain, il se jeta sur le dossier et le vida sûr le sol. Il n'y avait rien à part du papier. Le Docteur s'intéressa alors au porte-document. Il passa ses grandes mains sur toutes les surfaces de l'objet, jusqu'à ce qu'il sentit une forme ronde à travers l'épaisseur du carton.<br>Un micro.  
>Comprenant qu'il s'était fait avoir comme un débutant. Le scientifique se leva d'un bond, et se précipita vers le téléphone.<p>

Anthéa bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Cela faisait près de six heures qu'ils voyageaient. Il devait être au moins trois heures du matin. La jeune femme s'ennuyait à mourir, aucun des hommes qui ne l'accompagnait ne semblait vouloir bavarder. Ils conservaient tous leur visage sérieux, ce qui les rendait assez ridicules à ses yeux. Elle savait que le chef de l'escouade était danois, son nom par contre était bien trop compliqué à retenir. Elle ignorait totalement d'où venaient les autres. Sauf le plus jeune, qu'Anthéa connaissait assez bien. C'était un jeune homme à peine plus âgé que Tanner. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient coiffés en queue de cheval. Il était assez petit comparé aux autres soldats. Serguei Dragunov était un jeune russe qui avait émigré en France quelques années auparavant. Il connaissait la jeune femme car il avait été son garde du corps personnels durant les sept mois qu'elle avait passés à travailler au Projet Carthage. Ils avaient bavardé ensemble lors des nombreux repas qu'ils ont partagés. C'est ainsi qu'elle put découvrir ce jeune russe qui avait perdu toute sa famille à cause de la Guerre Froide. C'était même probablement le seul « ami » d'Anthéa depuis son arrivée.  
>Tanner faisait également partie du voyage, mais il préférait s'enfermer dans la lecture d'un livre de science sur l'ADN. Personne ne parlait à personne. Et le convoi ne devait pas s'arrêter. Anthéa regrettait de n'être pas allée aux toilettes avant le départ.<p>

Soudain, un coup de feu retentit. Et la camionnette se mit à tanguer. Les passagers tentèrent désespérément de s'accrocher à ce qu'ils pouvaient. Mais un choc violent propulsa tout le monde contre l'arrière du fourgon. L'escouade se releva péniblement. Avant que deux d'entre eux ne sortent pour constater l'ampleur des dégâts. Anthéa gisait toujours par terre. Son ventre lui torturait les boyaux.

-Alors? Demanda le danois à ses hommes.

-On s'est encastré dans un arbre. Répondit l'un des soldats avec un accent britannique très prononcé. Je crois qu'on a atteint la Forêt noire.

Anthéa enregistra l'information. Ainsi donc, c'était là qu'on la conduisait. La Forêt noire allemande. Le pays était en piteux état depuis la fin de la  
>Seconde guerre mondiale. Normal que le Docteur en ait profité pour y construire son centre de recherches dans les environs.<p>

Les soldats s'approchèrent du conducteur. Le pauvre homme avait reçu une balle dans la tempe. La portière était couverte de sang.

-On est attaqués! Hurla le deuxième soldat avant qu'un autre coup de feu ne résonne.  
>Il s'écroula dans la neige, avec un trou béant à l'arrière du crâne.<br>L'autre n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Une ombre s'abattit sur lui. Le bruit de sa gorge tranchée résonna jusqu'aux oreilles d'Anthéa.

Le chef de l'escouade referma brutalement les portières. Tout le monde sortit son arme et se mit en position de combat.

Tanner, qui avait reçu un mauvais coup à la tête, rampa vers Anthéa.  
>Cette-dernière lâcha un hurlement de douleur.<p>

-Vous allez bien? S'inquiéta l'Ecossais en lui prenant la main.

-Je crois que je vais accoucher. Murmura la jeune femme entre deux cris.

A cette nouvelle, le commando se tourna vers elle. Elle répondit par un sourire embarrassé avant de ressentir une nouvelle contraction.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda l'Ecossais au Danois. Sa voix trahissait sa panique.

-Occupez-vous d'elle.

-Moi ? Mais je n'ai aucune notion dans…

-Démerdez-vous! Répliqua le soldat. J'ai d'autres chats à fouetter.

Un bruit métallique se fit entendre. Et la portière s'ouvrit.  
>Dragunov lâcha une rafale de balles contre celui qui avait tenté le coup avant de la refermer brutalement. (La portière hein ?)<p>

-Relaxez. Dit Tanner à l'adresse d'Anthéa. Je sais ce que je fais.

-Vous en êtes sûr ? Répondit-elle faiblement.

-Oui, oui. Assura-t-il d'une voix qui voulait dire tout le contraire. Mais ça risque d'être long.

-Et bah magnez-vous alors. Balança le Danois. On n'a pas toute la nuit.

Un nouveau coup de feu se fit entendre. L'un des soldats s'écroula, un trou sanguinolant entre les deux yeux.  
>La panique se mit à monter.<p>

-Putain mais ils sont cons ou quoi! Beugla un des hommes. S'ils tirent à travers la portière ils risquent de la toucher.

-Ils ont peut-être des rayons X. Suggéra un autre avant de prendre une balle à son tour.

Un à un, les soldats tombèrent comme des mouches. Il n'y avait absolument rien à faire. Ils étaient faits comme des rats. Certains tentèrent de tirer à travers les parois et les portières. Mais ils furent rapidement mit hors de combat. Le Danois fut le dernier à mourir. La balle qui le tua traversa son œil gauche avant de se ficher juste au-dessus de la tête de Tanner qui paniquait tellement qu'il avait finit par mouiller son pantalon. Dragunov, Tanner et Anthéa étaient les derniers survivants. Le carnage avait duré à peine plus de dix minutes.

Les trois rescapés s'étaient callés au fond du fourgon. Anthéa tentait toujours d'accoucher. Devant l'incompétence de Tanner, Dragunov l'avait remplacé. Même s'il se demandait à quoi cela pouvait bien servir. La mort était là. Elle n'attendait plus qu'eux. Les assaillants avaient cessé de tirer. Probablement parce qu'il était devenu trop difficile de différencier Anthéa des deux autres. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils n'arrivent. A un moment, leur officier perdrait patience et ordonnerait l'assaut général. Il n'y avait plus d'espoir.

Le crépitement d'une mitrailleuse déchira le silence qui s'était installé (cris d'Anthéa non-compris). Tanner sursauta violemment. Il se saisit de l'arme d'un des morts, et arrosa les portières dans un accès de pure folie. Dragunov le calma d'un direct en plein visage.  
>Des hurlements se firent entendre.<p>

-Nous sommes fichus. Pleurnicha le jeune scientifique en posant la main sur son nez cassé.

-Taisez-vous abruti! Vociféra le Russe en lui en remettant une.

Les hurlements laissèrent bientôt place à plusieurs bruits de moteurs. Le dernier des soldats ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés.  
>C'est alors qu'un nouveau cri se fit entendre. Mais il était en tout point différent des précédents.<br>Dragunov se tourna vers Anthéa. Elle avait du finir le travail toute seule, mais le résultat était là.  
>Le jeune nourrisson gigotait bizarrement entre les jambes de sa mère.<br>Le Russe dégaina un long couteau de chasse, et coupa le cordon ombilical.  
>Puis, il enleva sa veste afin d'y envelopper le nouveau né. Ceci fait, il le donna à Anthéa qui était au bout de ses forces.<p>

-C'est une fille. Murmura-t-il tandis qu'elle prenait l'enfant dans ses bras.

Soudain, la portière s'ouvrit à la volée. Dragunov se saisit de son arme, et fit volte-face.

-Du calme Serguei! Lança la voix rocailleuse du Docteur. Vous êtes hors de danger.

A nouveau, le soldat ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés. Comment le scientifique s'était-il retrouvé ici? Il avait l'impression d'être dans un mauvais film de guerre américain. Tanner en revanche laissa éclater sa joie.

-Docteur! S'exclama-t- il. Vous êtes arrivé à temps.

-C'est vous qui le dites. Répondit le cinquantenaire en jetant un œil dégoûté vers le pantalon souillé d'urine de son assistant.

Le Russe s'avança vers le scientifique, et jeta un coup d'œil hors du fourgon.  
>Quatre hélicoptères illuminaient la zone à coups de projecteurs. Des dizaines d'hommes s'occupaient d'établir un périmètre de sécurité. Décidemment, ils revenaient de loin.<p>

Anthéa ne faisait pas attention à eux. Elle pleurait. Elle était à la fois heureuse et triste.  
>Heureuse de pouvoir voir sa nouvelle fille. Mais triste à l'idée de la vie qu'elle allait mener.<br>Elle devait être la seule mère au Monde à avoir condamné son enfant à vivre.


	2. Battements de coeur

Chapitre 2: Battements de coeur

19 décembre 1994, 21 h 23

Le Docteur choisit un sandwich au saumon et le tint délicatement entre ses doigts. Il se trouvait au « London Hilton Hotel », à Londres, son hôtel préféré en Europe, même si la direction tolérait un peu trop à son goût la présence de nombreux touristes dans le grand salon. Il aimait les mini-sandwichs découpés en triangles parfaits, suivis d'un scone avec de la confiture et de la crème. Et les français prétendent que les britanniques ne savent pas cuisiner?  
>Ridicule. Ils sont simplement trop égocentriques pour apprécier une autre cuisine que la leur.<br>La théière et les tasses de porcelaine fine était signées Wedgwood, la célèbre entreprise familiale établie en 1779 dans le Staffordshire. Il but une gorgée de thé et tamponna ses lèvres avec une serviette. Le fait qu'on l'ait convoqué comme un vulgaire secrétaire ne l'avait pas vraiment enchanté, mais il ne laisserait pas cela lui gâcher son thé. Bien sûr, la construction du supercalculateur avait pris bien plus de temps que prévu. Mais les dernières nouvelles d'Anthéa lui avait tout de même arraché un sourire, chose assez rare.  
>L'homme assis en face de lui n'était pas le bienvenu. Il était très rare que le Docteur rencontre en public l'un de ses employeurs, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une personnalité aussi connue. Mais Edouard Balladur l'actuel premier ministre français lui avait téléphoné et insisté pour le rencontrer. Le scientifique avait choisi cet hôtel et il le regrettait. C'était une erreur. On pouvait facilement déceler la nervosité sur le visage du politicien, et sa fâcheuse tendance à vouloir se faire le plus discret possible le rendait facilement repérable.<p>

-Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir tenus informé de l'avancement de la construction de la machine? Demanda Balladur.  
>-Je n'ai pas jugé cela opportun.<br>-Pas opportun?  
>-C'est moi qui suis à la tête de ce projet. Rétorqua le sexagénaire. Je contrôle parfaitement la situation.<br>-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai entendu dire.

Le Docteur haussa un sourcil, voilà quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas prévu.  
>Bien qu'il sût qu'il ne fallait jamais faire confiance à un politicien, il ne se doutait pas qu'on le surveillait d'aussi près. Le vieil homme retint un juron, le gouvernement était donc au courant pour son centre de recherche. C'était vraiment contrariant.<p>

-Pour tout vous dire, j'ignore moi-même où nous en sommes. Mais notre équipe travaille à plein régime, il ne nous faudra pas plus d'un an pour…  
>-Un an!<p>

Le Premier ministre français s'était levé, et dominait son interlocuteur.  
>Celui-ci lui lança un regard empoisonné, mais parvint à conserver son calme.<p>

-Vous travaillez sur ce projet depuis plus de sept ans, gronda Balladur. Mes prédécesseurs ont été trop gentils avec vous, il est temps que quelqu'un vous secoue les puces. Dois-je vous rappeler que vous avez perdu la trace de Waldo Schaeffer depuis maintenant près de cinq mois ?

-Peut-être que j'aurais pu le convaincre de reprendre son travail si vous n'aviez pas commis la bêtise, vous autres politiciens, d'envoyer trois agents de la DGSE chez lui.

-Vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre de remettre en cause nos actes. Pour qui vous prenez-vous? Savez-vous qui je suis?

-Un imbécile!

Le Docteur s'était levé, et fixait son interlocuteur droit dans les yeux. Il était dur de décrire l'expression meurtrière qui luisait dans son regard.

-Vous êtes un parfait crétin, poursuivit-il. Vous êtes un ignorant, doublé d'un inconscient. Et vous croyez que les politiciens ont le pouvoir? Balivernes! Laissez-moi vous faire une démonstration de ce qu'est le pouvoir.

Le sexagénaire fit claquer ses doigts, et le noir se fit.  
>Des cris de paniques résonnèrent pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que le gérant rassure la clientèle en affirmant que le courant serait bientôt rétabli. Et effectivement, dix minutes plus tard, la lumière revint. Et un cri d'effroi se fit entendre.<br>Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la table d'Edouard Balladur.  
>Le Premier Ministre français s'était écroulé d'horreur devant l'horrible spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.<br>Le Docteur avait disparu comme par enchantement.  
>Et sur la table, cinq têtes avaient été placées de façon parfaitement alignées.<br>C'étaient celles des cinq gardes du corps du politicien qu'il avait prit soin de dissimuler dans la salle.

Le taxi qui transportait le Docteur se trouvait déjà dans le quartier français de South Kensington. Ce taxi n'avait pas de licence, et sa plaque minéralogique était fausse. Le chauffeur en lui-même exerçait d'ailleurs un tout autre métier. Serguei Dragunov ajusta son rétroviseur, personne ne les suivrait. Ses vêtements, son couteau ainsi que ses lunettes de vision nocturnes se trouvaient dans un sac plastique à ses pieds.  
>Le sexagénaire sortit son téléphone portable afin de féliciter son assistant Alex Tanner pour son timing. Balladur allait avoir du mal à s'en remettre.<p>

-Où en êtes-vous du côté du supercalculateur? Murmura le scientifique à travers son téléphone.

-Je m'avance peut-être, mais j'estime que nous aurons terminé d'ici quelques jours. Répondit la voix de l'Écossais qui s'était faite plus grave avec le temps.

-Bien, et comment ça se passe avec la petite?

-Mathilda ? Cette fillette est très douée. D'ici une dizaine d'années, elle pourrait devenir l'égale de sa mère.

-Très bien, très bien.

Sur ce, la communication fut coupée, et le scientifique se plongea dans ses pensées.  
>Il avait déjà compris qu'une ou plusieurs taupes étaient infiltrées dans son organisation. Heureusement qu'aucune d'entre elles ne connaissaient l'emplacement exact de son meilleur centre de recherche (étant donné que leurs yeux étaient bandés chaque fois qu'ils entraient ou sortaient du complexe), mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser les politiciens avoir un coup d'avance sur lui. Ils jouaient sur son terrain, ils allaient devoir se plier à ses règles.<br>Le Docteur ouvrit une bouteille d'eau minérale (achetée par Dragunov) et avala quelques gorgées. L'incident à l'hôtel était déjà oublié. La question était maintenant pour lui de savoir lequel de ses projets il valait mieux mener à bien en premier. Le supercalculateur était presque achevé, et Tanner et Anthéa s'occuperaient très bien de cette opération. Sa présence n'était pas nécessaire. Pas plus que dans n'importe quel autre projet informatique qui était en route. Mais en ce qui concerne le secteur biologique, c'était une autre histoire. Il y avait bien les quelques palestiniens que ses hommes avaient retrouvés en Turquie, et qui avaient été mutilés par des pillards. Ou encore les différentes expériences faites sur les mammifères qui promettaient d'être intéressantes. Et puis il y avait le projet n°3. Le plus important d'entre eux aux yeux du sexagénaire. Même si pour le moment, il valait mieux faire preuve de patience. A cette pensée, le scientifique posa sa main sur sa poitrine, et des gouttes de sueurs se formèrent sur son front. Il fallait attendre, attendre de voir si son cœur pouvait battre.

Quelques jours plus tard, et à près d'un millier de kilomètres d'ici, une scène assez similaire avait lieu. Assise devant son bureau personnel, Anthéa Schaeffer fixait le plafond tout en tapotant du bout des doigts sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil. Pour la quatrième fois aujourd'hui, elle se repassa toute la procédure concernant la dernière étape de l'assemblement du supercalculateur. La dernière avant que la pile nucléaire ne soit insérée et que la machine ne soit testée. Cette dernière marche était probablement la plus délicate, car elle savait que le Docteur insisterait pour y assister. Et le moindre pépin dans sa construction ruinerait purement et simplement le projet tout entier. Ce qui ne laisserait pas indifférent le sexagénaire.  
>Elle chassa ses idées noires de sa tête, et se replongea dans les préparatifs de la dernière étape. Mais une irrésistible envie de se gratter lui envahit la jambe. Elle se pencha pour pouvoir passer sa main vernie sur son tibia, mais celle-ci entra en contact avec un genre fourrure.<br>Surprise, la jeune femme laissa échapper un petit cri de stupeur, avant de plonger sa tête sous son bureau. Une petite touffe de cheveux couleur châtain foncé ricanait bêtement, visiblement fière de sa farce.  
>Mathilda Schaeffer n'avait pas héritée de la couleur capilaire assez rare de sa mère contrairement à sa sœur. Mais bien de celle de son père, le professeur Waldo Schaeffer.<br>Par contre, son visage ressemblait énormément à celui d'Aelita au même âge. Anthéa sourit en contemplant le petit être qui lui chatouillait la jambe. Cet enfant représentait à elle seule l'ancienne et la nouvelle vie de sa mère. Celle-ci ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à son mari et à Aelita lorsqu'elle observait sa fille. Elle était vraiment tout ce qui lui restait à ce jour. Un petit morceau de tendresse et d'espoir auquel elle s'accrochait pour tenir le coup.

-On peut jouer? Demanda Mathilda en agrippant la jambe de sa mère.

-Je suis désolé ma chérie, répondit-elle d'un ton penaud. Mais j'ai du travail.

La petite fronça les sourcils, et afficha une mine boudeuse. Anthéa crut pendant une seconde qu'elle allait pleurer ou se plaindre. Mais il n'y eu aucune réaction, mis à part le rictus abominable qui s'était dessiné sur le visage de sa fille.  
>Sans crier gare, Mathilda sortit de sous le bureau, attrapa un dossier bleu, et s'enfuit à toute allure dans les couloirs.<p>

-Oh non. Se plaignit sa mère en se levant. Pas encore.

Les courses-poursuites entre la mère et la fille étaient devenues légendaires au sein du complexe scientifique. N'importe lequel des employés ne pouvait se retenir de rire lorsqu'il entendait Anthéa ordonner à son enfant de s'arrêter. Mais malgré son jeune âge, elle était bien plus véloce que sa mère. A bout de souffle, la jeune femme s'arrêta devant un panneau de contrôle fixé au mur.

-Intelligence? Tu sais ou est parti Mathilda?

-Bonjour. Répondit le panneau d'une voix qui faisait penser à celle d'un GPS. Je m'appelle « Intelligence », une I.A. conçu afin de veiller à la sécurité du bâtiment…

-Je sais très bien qui tu es. Coupa Anthéa. Ce que je te demande c'est « Où est parti ma fille » ?

-Mathilda Schaeffer ne fait partit d'aucune équipe. Répondit l'IA. Elle n'a donc aucun émetteur qui permette de savoir ou elle se trouve.

-Mais c'est pas vrai. Gronda la mère en tapant du pied. Je fais comment maintenant?

Le Docteur descendit de son avion privé, un Learjet 40 à six places, et s'arrêta un instant sur le tarmac. Il faisait froid au Sud de l'Allemagne, mais cette fraicheur apaisait l'esprit tourmenté du scientifique. Derrière lui, Dragunov scruta le terrain vêtu d'un manteau de cachemire noir. Bien que conservant une attitude neutre, le russe examinait très attentivement la piste d'atterrissage privée sur laquelle ils avaient atterri, et plus particulièrement les ouvriers qui s'affairaient près du moteur de l'avion. Il savait parfaitement faire son travail de garde du corps. Et dans ce genre de travail, tout le monde est suspect. Une BMW les attendait près de l'escalier. Le voyage en voiture ne dura pas plus de dix minutes, après quoi ils s'arrêtèrent devant un assez grand bâtiment. De faibles rayons de Soleil vinrent réfléchir sur les façades d'argent des murs. Planté près de la porte, un panneau répétait le même message dans cinq langues différentes: « Bienvenue au musée de Silver Wings ».

Les deux passagers de la BMW pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte du bâtiment et se dirigèrent vers la réception. Une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années qui semblait revenir d'un concert de Hard Rock jouait au solitaire sur son ordinateur. Tandis que Dragunov s'occupait d'acheter deux billets, le Docteur observa quelques instants les touristes qui s'affairaient autour des œuvres exposés. Il n'aimait pas les musées, bien qu'il possédait quelques objets volés dans certains d'entre eux. Toute la question était là. Pourquoi laisser moisir un objet d'un prix inestimable dans une salle sombre, devant un public d'abrutis qui n'avaient aucune idée de sa valeur? Pour profiter d'une chose il fallait la posséder, et la fin justifiait les moyens.  
>Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la salle baptisée « Napoléon » à l'intérieur de laquelle on pouvait admirer des statues de cires représentants l'Empereur français du début du XIXème ainsi que quelques uns de ses soldats armés de baïonnettes. Une Allemande encombrée d'un landau et d'un gamin de moins de six ans observait avec attention ce qu'elle croyait être un authentique canon de l'époque, mais qui n'était en réalité qu'une banale copie. Une fois arrivé au fond de la salle, Dragunov ouvrit une porte sur laquelle était collée l'étiquette « Privée ».<br>Il laissa le scientifique entrer avant de s'engouffrer dans la pièce à son tour.  
>Ils venaient de pénétrer dans un placard à balais. Nullement dérangé, le Docteur tourna la tête vers l'un des sauts posés sur une étagère, et le russe fit de même. Derrière le saut se trouvait un scanner biométrique qui prit une image instantanée du réseau de vaisseaux sanguins sur la rétine de son œil pour la comparer avec les données enregistrées sur la mémoire de l'ordinateur du bureau de la réception. Sur l'écran de la réceptionniste, le roi de trèfles ainsi que le valet de piques venaient d'apparaitre. La poignet était équipée d'un scanner d'emprunter afin d'éviter que des touristes curieux ne pénètrent dans la pièce. Si jamais un espion avait tenté de s'introduire dans le complexe en forçant l'entrée, la carte « Joker » se serait affichée. La jeune femme aurait aussitôt activée une décharge électrique de plus de quinze mille volts, envoyés depuis le sol métallique du cagibi, ce qui aurait littéralement incinérée l'intrus sur place. Mais les deux hommes n'étaient ni des espions, ni des touristes. Et vu leur grade, il valait mieux les laisser entrer sans trop tarder. Elle appuya sur un bouton situé sous son bureau. Et le placard (qui était en faites un ascenseur) descendit. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, la voix robotique d'Intelligence résonna dans un haut-parleur dissimulé à l'intérieur d'un aspirateur (qui était vissé au sol):<p>

-Bienvenue Docteur et Lieutenant Dragunov.

Le russe ouvrit la porte, et les passagers débouchèrent sur un immense couloir au plafond arrondi dans lequel des dizaines de chercheurs circulaient en discutant de leurs projets en cours.  
>Le complexe scientifique de « Silver Wings » était souterrain, des dizaines d'arbres en fer blanc situés dans l'enceinte d'une propriété privée géraient l'aération de tout ce beau monde. L'ascenseur les avaient déposés dans le sous-sol cinq, celui consacré à la recherche informatique. Mais en réalité, il y en avait une quinzaine.<br>Le sexagénaire consulta sa montre, il allait bientôt être l'heure de vérité.  
>Les deux hommes progressèrent à travers le couloir, jusqu'à croiser la route d'une femme aux cheveux roses. Celle-ci semblait à la recherche de quelqu'un, et ne remarqua même pas leur présence. Le Docteur dut se racler la gorge pour se faire remarquer.<p>

-Oh Bonjour Docteur. Bredouilla Anthéa confuse de ne pas les avoir vus.

-Bonjour. Répondit le scientifique. Vous avez perdu quelque chose?

La jeune femme avait l'air embarrassée. Elle se balançait nerveusement d'un pied à l'autre comme une gamine en tort.

-Ma fille s'est enfuie avec le dossier contenant les résultats des derniers examens effectués sur le projet numéro trois.

A ces mots, le sexagénaire poussa un soupir d'exaspération. Dragunov n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire, ce que son patron remarqua.

-Vous trouvez ça drôle Serguei? Et bien allez donc chercher cette gamine, et je vous conseille d'être revenu avant la fin de l'inauguration. Suis-je bien clair?

Cela ne plut pas vraiment au russe qui n'aimait pas jouer les nounous. Mais il était hors de question de désobéir à un ordre direct de son chef. Il se contenta d'hocher la tête et de se retirer. Le scientifique consulta une nouvelle fois sa montre, avant de se tourner vers Anthéa.

-C'est l'heure. Dit-il simplement en continuant son chemin.

La jeune femme aux cheveux roses le suivit, des gouttes de sueurs perlaient déjà sur son front.

Habituellement, Mathilda parvenait toujours à gagner les parties de cache-cache avec sa mère. Mais cette dernière avait fini par connaitre toutes ses cachettes, il fallait donc innover un peu.  
>Ne l'ayant pas vue depuis une bonne demi-heure, la fillette en conclut qu'elle devait probablement passer au peigne fin chacun des sous-sols du complexe un par un. La petite brune entra dans un ascenseur de service, et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir accéder au panneau de contrôle. Elle connaissait tout les niveaux, mais pas le dernier, et qui dit nouveau niveau dit nouvelles cachettes.<p>

-Quinzième sous-sol. Annonça Intelligence après quelques secondes. Département biologique.

Mathilda s'engagea dans un couloir beaucoup plus petit que celui du cinquième. Il y faisait aussi beaucoup plus sombre, une simple rangée d'ampoules chacune espacée d'une dizaine de mètres était la seule source de lumière environnante. La petite fille avança sans trop savoir ou aller. Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était de trouver une cachette sûre afin que sa mère ne la retrouve pas avant un petit moment. Elle continua sa route, jetant un coup d'œil à chacune des salles qu'elle croisa, mais aucune d'entre elles ne lui parut faire l'affaire. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne tombe sur une porte blindée d'au moins trois mètres de longueur et de largeur. Un petit sourire malin se dessina sur son visage.

-Voilà la cachette parfaite. Susurra-t-elle en s'approchant du panneau de contrôle.

-Veuillez présenter votre passe! Tonna la voix d'Intelligence faisant sursauter la jeune fille.

Mathilda se ressaisit, puis se mit à réfléchir. Le seul moyen d'entrer dans cette salle était d'avoir la carte d'accès. Or, elle savait qu'on ne fournissait ce genre de carte qu'a ceux qui travaillait dans la salle à laquelle la carte correspondait. Et qu'ils devaient la rendre une fois la journée de travail terminée. Cependant, elle n'était pas en possession de l'un de ces passes. La seule chose qu'elle avait sur elle c'était…  
>La petite baissa les yeux, son regard se posa sur le dossier bleu qu'elle tenait toujours sous son bras. Et si par hasard…<p>

Elle s'agenouilla, et l'ouvrit. Une vingtaine de feuilles étaient parfaitement rangées dans la pochette de carton. Elle les parcourut, jusqu'à tomber sur trois cartes magnétiques rouges.  
>Elle en choisit une au hasard, et la présenta devant le panneau de contrôle. L'appareil émit une petite lueur de la même couleur que la carte, puis la voix d'Intelligence résonna à nouveau.<p>

-Merci. Dit l'IA avant que l'énorme porte de métal ne s'ouvre en faisant un boucan pas possible.

Toute contente, Mathilda s'engouffra à l'intérieur de la salle sombre qui s'ouvrait à elle.

Jamais Anthéa n'avait éprouvé une telle anxiété. Elle se trouvait dans une salle de cinquante mètres carrés au plafond arrondi. Autour d'elle, une bonnes dizaine de scientifiques s'affairaient près d'une pyramide de métal de quatre mètres de haut. Il s'agissait du supercalculateur carthaginois. Plus les minutes passaient, et plus la jeune femme stressait. Elle avait jetée plusieurs regards nerveux vers la vitre teintée derrière elle à quelques mètres de hauteur. Elle savait parfaitement que le Docteur devait la regarder depuis cet observatoire assis derrière la vitre, les mains jointes et l'œil attentif. Elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur.

Bientôt, l'un des membres de l'équipe leva son pouce, les dernières manipulations étaient terminées. Anthéa ordonna à chacune des personnes présentent dans la pièce d'enfiler la combinaison antiradiation qui leur avait été remis avant d'entrer dans la salle. Une fois ceci fait, elle fit signe à deux hommes d'amener le colis. Ceux-ci empoignèrent une lourde caisse de plomb et l'apportèrent près de la jeune femme. Cette dernière croisa un instant leurs regards, elle ne les connaissait pas.

-Qui êtes vous? Demanda-t-elle à travers sa combinaison. Où sont David et Stéphane?

-Ils ont eu un empêchement. Répondit l'un des hommes.

Anthéa était très loin de s'imaginer que « l'empêchement » était une balle entre les deux yeux. Un châtiment radical qui s'était imposé dès qu'Intelligence avait intercepté leur coup de téléphone à leurs supérieurs. Le prix de la trahison pour les deux taupes du gouvernement.  
>Mais la jeune femme ne se posa pas de questions, si le Docteur n'intervenait pas c'était que tout allait bien.<br>Elle ouvrit la caisse, et en sortit une pile nucléaire. Pendant un bref instant, tout le monde admira la faible lueur vert fluo qui émanait de l'uranium. C'était terrifiant de se dire qu'une si petite chose pouvait faire de si gros dégâts. La jeune femme s'avança vers le supercalculateur, et inséra la pile dans la fente prévue à cet effet. Puis elle se dirigea vers la commande d'allumage. Sa main se referma sur la manette, c'était l'heure de vérité. Anthéa retint son souffle, son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine. L'instant paru durer une éternité, mais il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une seconde pour abaisser la manette. La machine émit un étrange bourdonnement métallique. L'espace d'un instant, Anthéa cru qu'elle allait exploser. Mais il n'en fut rien.  
>Malgré tout le bourdonnement persista, et cela commençait à l'inquiéter. Mais l'ouverture de la porte de la salle la sortie de ses pensées. Alex Tanner venait d'entrer dans la pièce.<br>Les années avaient fait disparaitre ses derniers boutons d'acné, et il semblait beaucoup plus confiant et sûr de lui qu'il y a sept ans. Il s'approcha de la chef de l'équipe avec un large sourire. Il devait revenir de la salle de contrôle.

-Madame Schaeffer. Commença-t-il d'une voix chaleureuse. Vous venez de créer un authentique supercalculateur quantique.

Un tonnerre d'acclamation accueillit la nouvelle. Les chercheurs retirèrent leur combinaison et se donnèrent des tapes dans le dos. L'équipe toute entière alla étreindre Anthéa qui n'avait jamais été aussi soulagée de toute sa vie. A la fin des félicitations, elle s'arracha de sa combinaison, et s'empressa d'aller prendre une douche dans sa salle de bain personnelle au deuxième sous-sol. Avec l'odeur de sueur qu'elle dégageait, elle aurait fait fuir un putois.

Cela faisait presque une demi-heure que Mathilda parcourait la salle dans laquelle elle s'était réfugiée. Le secteur biologique était probablement le plus étrange qu'elle avait vu jusque là. La pièce était remplie d'animaux mutilés qu'on avait recouverts d'électrodes et enfermés dans des prisons de verres remplies de formol. Chacune de ces pauvres bêtes était numérotée de façon à pouvoir la retrouver où la classer facilement. La petite fille avait vu un tas de choses bizarroïdes. Comme quatre chiens à trois pattes, une truite sans écaille, deux chat sans oreilles, un aigle sans bec et sans plumes, et même un ours imberbe et dépourvu de patte gauche. Mathilda était fascinée par toutes ces étranges créatures tout droit sorties d'un film d'épouvante. Mais elle resta clouée sur place lorsqu'elle aperçut la créature la plus horrible de toutes.  
>Il s'agissait d'un humain, ou tout du moins on pouvait le supposer. En effet, le rat de laboratoire ne disposait ni de bras, ni de jambes, et sa tête n'était pas très bien formée. Sa peau flasque semblait fondre comme du caramel, et on avait du mal à discerner ses paupières car elles paraissaient soudées l'une à l'autre, tout comme ses lèvres d'ailleurs. Un grand « 3 » était dessiné sur le bocal géant dans lequel il était enfermé. Son « corps » était parsemé de bien plus d'électrodes que toutes les autres créatures que Mathilda avait vues jusqu'ici. Un respirateur avait été placé autour de son nez et de sa bouche. Mais il ne semblait pas respirer.<br>La jeune fille l'observa pendant environ dix minutes. Elle ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard de la chose. Une expression de fascination avait recouvert son visage. Elle était tellement fascinée qu'elle n'entendit pas la personne s'approcher. derrière elle Par contre, elle ressentit parfaitement la vive douleur qui irradia son oreille.

-Salut gamine. Ricana Dragunov en accentuant son mouvement de torture.

-Salut Dragounet. Répondit la jeune fille en tentant de se soustraire en vain à son agresseur..

-La prochaine fois que tu voles un dossier à ta mère, n'en prends pas un qui dispose d'un émetteur. L'informa le lieutenant en exhibant le dossier bleu que la fille d'Anthéa avait oublié à l'entrée. Et ne laisse pas traîner les autres cartes d'accès devant la porte.

-J'y penserai.

Le russe emmena la fillette avec lui en la tirant par l'oreille. Pendant quelques instants, les plaintes de la petite fille résonnèrent dans la salle. Puis plus rien. La porte s'était refermée, la pièce était redevenue aussi silencieuse qu'avant.  
>A un détail près.<br>Un bruit sourd s'était mis à résonner quelques minutes après le départ des deux visiteurs inopportuns. C'était un son rapide, régulier, semblable à des petits coups de tambour.  
>Soudain, un ordinateur s'alluma et l'appareil émit un grésillement strident qui faisait penser à une sorte d'alarme. L'écran affichait un message en lettres blanches que la voix robotique d'Intelligence répétait toutes les cinq secondes à travers les haut-parleurs de la salle.<p>

« Sujet vivant »


	3. Chapter 3: Seth

Chapitre 3 : Seth

25 mars 2001 15h43

L'aube rouge libérait le parfum des cerisiers en fleurs. C'était une heure que Mathilda ne supportait pas. En effet, la jeune fille n'avait jamais apprécié les parfums naturels. Encore moins ceux des cerisiers depuis la réaction allergique qu'elle avait eue l'année précédente. Agée de treize ans, elle avait arrêté de laisser pousser ses cheveux trois années auparavant. Ils étaient bien trop longs et la gênaient affreusement durant son travail. C'est ainsi que malgré les réticences de sa mère, elle s'était fait couper ses beaux cheveux châtains jusqu'à ce que chacun d'entre eux ne mesure plus que trois centimètres. A la suite de sa dernière poussée de croissance, elle mesurait un mètre quarante six. La promenade était l'un de ses rares passe-temps en dehors de son travail. Son quotidien ne se résumait qu'à quelques étapes. Elle consacrait le matin à l'apprentissage d'une nouvelle langue. Ces dernières années, elle avait appris l'anglais et l'allemand auprès de professeurs particuliers. Bien sûr, tout ses cours se faisait par téléphone. Il n'était pas question d'amener un inconnu à Silver Wings. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui l'empêchait de s'instruire, sa capacité d'assimilation était époustouflante. Elle n'avait eu besoin que d'un an pour parler couramment l'anglais, et un mois de moins pour l'allemand. En ce moment, elle apprenait le japonais, l'une des dernières langues qu'elle s'était promise d'apprendre. Elle ignorait encore lesquelles suivraient, mais elle avait tout le temps d'y réfléchir, le japonais étant bien plus difficile que ses deux premiers succès. Les activités de l'après-midi en revanche variaient régulièrement. Le plus souvent, elle améliorait ses compétences en biologie avec quelques scientifiques du complexe qui avaient un peu de temps à lui accorder. Sinon, elle s'amusait de temps en temps à pirater l'ordinateur de sa mère pour étudier quelques rapports sur lesquelles Anthéa travaillait. Bien qu'on la considérât trop jeune et pas assez expérimentée pour faire partie d'une équipe de recherche, elle n'avait aucun problème à comprendre chaque étape de chacun des projets qu'elle étudiait.  
>Bien sûr, l'informatique était également l'une de ses grandes passions. D'autant plus qu'elle avait droit à un instructeur de première dans ce dans ce domaine. C'était Tanner qui s'était désigné pour lui apprendre les joies du clavier, lui offrant les moyens de progresser à une vitesse fulgurante. Mathilda était devenu une pro dans presque tous les arts scientifique étudiés à Silver Wings . Mais elle était encore loin du niveau requis pour intégrer l'organisation. Elle consulta sa montre. L'heure de la promenade était terminée, elle allait devoir retourner travailler. Un profond soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres.<p>

-Enfin te voilà.

La jeune fille fit volte-face. Un homme d'environ trente cinq ans se tenait devant elle. Il avait des cheveux roux, et une mèche qui lui tombait sur l'œil. Un visage mince et pâle au pommettes bien dessinées. Il portait un jean, une chemise noire et des baskets. Mathilda le reconnut sans mal. Même si en temps normal, il avait l'habitude de porter une blouse blanche.

-Salut Alex, lança-t-elle. Tu as du temps pour me donner un petit cours?

-J'aimerais bien, sourit Tanner. Malheureusement je crains que cela ne soit pour une autre fois. Le Docteur voudrait te parler.

A la mention de ce nom, la fille d'Anthéa frémit d'excitation. Le directeur de l'organisation ne lui avait adressé la parole que très rarement. Et ils conversaient essentiellement sur des sujets dérisoires. Mais jamais il ne l'avait convoquée expressément. La raison devait être importante.

-C'est à quel sujet? Demanda-t-elle sans parvenir à dissimuler son excitation.

-Il te l'expliquera lui-même. Répondit l'écossais. Allons, ne le faisons pas attendre.

Là-dessus, il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le musée. Mathilda lui emboita le pas, tout en se demandant ce que lui voulait le sexagénaire. Elle pria pour qu'il ait décidé de l'intégrer à l'une des équipes de recherches. Non pas que les cours de sciences l'ennuyaient, loin de là. Mais elle ne supportait plus cette routine qu'était sa vie. Elle mourrait d'envie de pouvoir enfin mettre à profit ses connaissances, et être reconnue par les autres scientifiques.

Derrière son écran, Anthéa Schaeffer observait avec intérêt la progression de son unité d'espionnage. Elle se trouvait dans ce qui pourrait faire office de salle de conférence. Assis autour d'une grande table rectangulaire, une dizaine de scientifiques muni d'ordinateurs s'occupaient de pirater le système de sécurité qui empêchait les agents d'avancer. La mission que leur avait confiée Tanner était simple: s'introduire dans la base de donnés de la C.I.A et effacer toute trace de l'existence de leur organisation. Depuis quelques années, l'organisation avait définitivement coupé les ponts avec le gouvernement français. Agissant désormais pour leur propre compte, la technologie virtuelle leur a permit de s'emparer de nombreux projets scientifiques sur les quatre coins du globe. Mais ils avaient fini par manquer de discrétion. Et à cause de cela, différents services de renseignements comme le R.A.W., la D.G.S.E., et la C.I.A. s'étaient un peu trop intéressés à l'organisation, allant même jusqu'à tenter de localiser certaines de leurs bases en Asie et en Amérique. Une nouvelle intolérable aux yeux du Docteur. L'unité virtuelle avait donc été chargée d'infiltrer la base de données de chacune des agences, et de détruire toutes les informations les concernant. La C.I.A. était la dernière d'entre elles. Elle allait avoir droit à un petit supplément.

-Où en êtes-vous ? Demanda Anthéa à travers le micro fixé à son oreille.

-On entre dans leur base de données. Répondit une voix masculine. Ça devrait nous prendre quelques minutes.

-Faites-vite. Quoiqu'il arrive, vous ne devez pas vous faire repérer.

La jeune femme se mordit nerveusement la lèvre. Elle ne doutait pas de l'efficacité de son équipe, mais elle savait de quoi était capable les experts de la C.I.A.. S'ils détectaient une anomalie dans leur système, leurs anti-virus fondraient droit sur ses hommes. Le pire scénario possible serait qu'ils les localisent, et si ça arrivait, Anthéa ne donnerait pas cher de sa peau. Mais tout se passa tranquillement. Et bientôt, une nouvelle voix résonna dans le casque de la jeune femme.

-C'est fait. La C.I.A. n'a plus aucune info sur nous.

Anthéa laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, c'était à elle de jouer à présent.

-Beau travail. Retournez à bord de l'Octobre rouge, je vais finir le travail.

Elle attrapa un CD-ROM posé près de son ordinateur, et l'inséra dans l'unité centrale. Après quoi, elle lança le programme. Un petit sourire se dessina au coin de ses lèvres.

-Voilà bien quelque chose qu'ils ne sont pas prêt d'oublier. Murmura-t-elle. Vous pouvez rentrer, vous avez bien travaillé.

Tanner emmena Mathilda au troisième sous-sol, celui qui abritait la plupart des chambres de première classe de l'organisation. La jeune fille connaissait très bien ce sous-sol pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle y vivait. Mais sa chambre à elle était située à l'autre extrémité du couloir, juste en face de celle de sa mère. L'écossais s'arrêta devant une porte noire sur laquelle un « 1 » en or était accroché. Il toqua poliment à la porte, et une voix étranglée lui répondit:

-Entrez.

Là-dessus, les deux visiteurs entrèrent dans la pièce. Et Mathilda en profita pour l'observer.  
>Elle n'eut pas de mal à comprendre que le Docteur avait une toute autre conception de la première classe qu'elle. La chambre était gigantesque. Elle devait faire soixante mètres carrés. Une bonne quinzaine de tableaux étaient accrochés aux murs, qui eux-mêmes étaient recouvert d'un magnifique papier peint bleu marine. Mathilda examina quelques instants ces fameux tableaux. Elle reconnu un portrait de David Hockney et une roue de couleur de Damien Hirst. Même si elle ne connaissait que vaguement le monde de la peinture, elle savait que ces tableaux valaient des millions. Elle vit aussi un bureau encombré de documents, un téléviseur à grand écran plasma et un canapé en cuir. Une table de billard se trouvait à quelques mètres du bar dans lequel le Docteur aimait prendre un petit apéritif. Puis son regard se posa finalement sur le lit. Lui aussi était grand, peut-être même un peu trop grand pour un homme aussi petit. Elle finit par apercevoir le sexagénaire, et même si Tanner ne lui avait rien dit à ce sujet, elle devina immédiatement qu'il était mourant. Allongé dans son lit, il avait le torse nu recouvert d'électrodes. Une machine située prêt de la table de nuit surveillait son rythme cardiaque. Une aiguille de perfusion était plantée dans son bras gauche, il ne devait pas être en état de manger correctement. Son apparence était effrayante, comme si la mort le rongeait de l'intérieur. Cela se voyait dans les joues creusées, le teint blafard, la posture ratatinée de momie égyptienne, le corps qui semblait rentrer à l'intérieur de lui-même. Tanner se dirigea vers lui, et plaça quelques oreillers dans son dos afin de l'aider à se redresser. Après quoi, il resta debout prêt du malade. Ce dernier n'avait cessé de fixer Mathilda depuis son arrivée. L'écossais savait qu'il l'examinait dans le but de voir si elle conviendrait, il vaudrait d'ailleurs mieux qu'elle convienne.<p>

-Bonjour Mathilda.

La voix du malade était sèche, étranglée. Comme sortie d'un cou de lézard.

-Bonjour Docteur.

La jeune fille essaya de faire preuve d'assurance, tout en tentant de contenir sa nervosité et son excitation. Elle fixait son interlocuteur droit dans les yeux. Elle voulait montrer sa volonté de prouver sa valeur.  
>Le scientifique se redressa un peu mieux, puis reprit la parole:<p>

-Si je t'ai demandé de venir, c'est pour te confier une mission. Ta première au sein de l'organisation. Si tu la mène à bien, je t'autoriserais à rejoindre l'équipe de recherche de ton choix.

Mathilda ne put se retenir de sourire, le Docteur le vit.

-En revanche, si tu échoues, je serais au regret de te priver de recherches jusqu'à tes vingt ans. Et ce même si je meurs prochainement. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

-Oui.

-A la bonne heure. Bien entrons à présent dans le vif du sujet.

Le sexagénaire fit un signe de main, et aussitôt, Tanner ouvrit le tiroir de la table de nuit et en sortit un dossier marron. Il s'approcha de la jeune fille pour le lui remettre.

-Depuis une dizaine d'années, nous travaillons sur un projet qui a été classé « top secret ». J'imagine que cela ne t'es pas inconnu.

Elle ouvrit le dossier, et en sortit une photo de format A4. En effet, elle connaissait la chose sur le cliché. Du moins, elle l'avait déjà vu.  
>« Numéro trois » comme elle l'avait appelé n'avait pas bougé depuis ces six dernières années. Il était toujours enfermé dans son énorme bocal, et avait même encore plus d'électrodes sur le corps. Elle nota cependant qu'il semblait avoir « évolué », il avait désormais une jambe droite et un bras gauche. Son crâne aussi avait l'air d'être en meilleur état, mais ses paupières et ses lèvres étaient toujours soudées. Un frisson parcourut le dos de la jeune fille, et une lueur fascinée traversa son regard.<br>Le Docteur lui laissa le temps de parcourir le dossier avant de reprendre:

-Nous l'avons baptisé « Seth », comme le Dieu égyptien du même nom. Nous l'avons créé dans le but d'améliorer la race humaine, nous l'avons rendu parfait. Récemment, nous avons réussi à accélérer l'évolution de son corps et à la stabiliser afin d'éviter des malformations. Mais nous avons rencontré un problème.

Le malade essuya une violente quinte de toux, se sentant trop faible, il fit signe à son assistant de continuer:

- Le cerveau de Seth est doté d'une intelligence hors du commun, rien que maintenant nous estimons son Q.I. à près de deux cent points. Mais être intelligent ne veut pas dire « être savant », en ce moment même il est aussi ignorant qu'un bébé.

-Je comprends. Répondit la jeune fille sans détacher son regard de la photo. Mais qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

Tanner lança un regard interrogateur à son patron qui hocha la tête en guise de réponse.

-Nous ne comptons pas le réveiller dès que son corps sera formé, pour des raisons que je ne t'expliquerais pas, nous voulons que tu l'instruises. Que tu l'éduques si tu préfères.

Mathilda ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes, elle se demandait si elle avait bien entendu ce qu'on lui avait demandé.  
>Le Docteur sembla deviner ses pensées car il ajouta:<p>

-Je sais que cela peut te paraître bizarre que nous fassions appel à toi pour ce genre de mission. Il y a deux raisons à cela, la première est que nous manquons de personnel. Absolument tous nos scientifiques sont pris, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que tu n'as pas eu de cours depuis plusieurs semaines. Nous avons bien trop de projets sur le feu pour nous permettre de nous séparer ne serait-ce que d'un seul de nos chercheurs. La seconde raison est plus… particulière. Et même si tu peux trouver cela étrange, nous préférons ne pas t'en parler pour le moment. Tout ce qui importe c'est que tu parviennes à l'instruire suffisamment pendant quelques temps. C'est tout ce que nous te demandons Mathilda. Qu'en penses-tu ?

La fille d'Anthéa prit quelques secondes pour peser le pour et le contre. Elle était à la fois enjouée et déçue par ce qu'on lui demandait de faire. Elle était enjouée de pouvoir revoir cette chose qui l'avait tant fascinée lorsqu'elle était enfant. Mais la déception était aussi présente, car la mission qu'on lui avait confiée ressemblait bien plus à une corvée qu'à un véritable travail. Cependant, c'était également une chance unique de pouvoir rejoindre rapidement une équipe de recherche. De plus, si elle refusait, le Docteur serait probablement assez irrité par son refus. Ce qui ne ferait que baisser ses chances.  
>Elle releva la tête, et regarda le malade droit dans les yeux.<p>

-J'accepte.

Un sourire de satisfaction apparut sur les visages des deux hommes. Tanner se dirigea vers le bureau de son patron, ouvrit l'un des tiroirs, et en sortit une seringue hypodermique.

-Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire? S'inquiéta Mathilda.

-Comme tu vas faire partie d'une équipe, Intelligence doit avoir ton A.D.N. répertorier dans sa base de données, c'est la procédure. Ne me dis pas que tu as peur d'une petite aiguille ?

-De l'aiguille, non. Marmonna la jeune fille en relevant sa manche gauche.

-Bougez-moi ces culs de porcs tas de sacs à foutre! Si j'en vois un parmi vous qui s'évanouit je lui coupe un orteil.

S'il y avait bien une chose que Serguei Dragunov savait faire, c'était se montrer persuasif. Et ce n'était pas les six recrues qui étaient sous son aile qui allaient dire le contraire. Le russe leur avait donné l'ordre de courir quinze kilomètres munis d'un sac à dos contenant une dizaine de briques. La pluie tombait sans interruption sur le terrain d'entraînement depuis presque quatre heures. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment cela qui allait empêcher l'instructeur de former ses petits soldats. Et le fait que ce soient des enfants ne lui fournissait que plus de plaisir à faire son travail. En effet, chacune des recrues était âgée de douze à dix-huit ans. L'idée était venue à Dragunov après que son ancienne unité est essuyée de nombreuses pertes lors d'une précédente mission. Il avait personnellement recruté chacun des hommes qui avaient participé à l'opération. La mort d'un si grand nombre d'entre eux ne lui avait pas particulièrement plu. Surtout que la plupart étaient considérés comme des professionnels. C'est alors que lui est venue l'idée de former sa propre unité. Et choisir des recrues aussi jeunes lui permettait de ne leur apprendre que le métier de tueur, Ce qui était la seule chose dont il avait besoin. Peu de gens parmi les membres haut placé de l'organisation avaient approuvé cette idée. Mais le Docteur lui avait toujours fait confiance au niveau des choix militaires, et finalement, on lui avait accordé le droit d'entrainer quelques enfants à l'essai. Et si jamais les résultats étaient concluants, une vingtaine d'autres les rejoindraient.  
>Le centre d'entrainement était un cube de béton, sans fenêtre ni chauffage, posé au milieu d'un champ de boue. Une clôture de six mètres de haut séparait la zone du reste du monde. Situé dans les environs de Cardigan au Pays de Galles, cet endroit était pire que l'enfer pour les recrues. Dragunov ne leur accordait pas plus de quatre heures de sommeil chaque nuit, il les privait de repas chaque fois que cela lui chantait (et ça lui chantait très souvent), les punitions avaient souvent des motifs ridicules. Une jeune brune de dix-sept ans avait été condamnée à effectuer cinq kilomètres de plus que les autres pour avoir réveillé l'un des gardes de nuit en tirant la chasse d'eau. Sa partenaire avait du faire de même.<br>Le russe avait répartit chacun des membres de son petit commando en binômes. Le premier d'entre eux était constitué de deux filles de dix-sept et quatorze ans. La plus jeune était Indienne, née à Bombay, elle avait été élevée en tant que prostituée dans des quartiers malfamés. Une recrue facile à convaincre, puisqu'elle avait accepté à condition que l'on tue son oncle qui était son employeur. Une requête qui n'a posé aucun problème à l'agent de l'organisation qui se trouvait sur place. L'oncle en question fut retrouvé le lendemain même, étendu sur son lit, les poumons remplies d'essence. Une fois la session d'entrainement intégrée, on lui avait donné le nom de code de « Renarde ».  
>Son acolyte était la fille de l'un des anciens scientifiques du complexe, l'un des rares que le Docteur fut obligé d'abattre suite à une tentative de trahison pour une organisation américaine rivale. Le sexagénaire lui avait ensuite fait croire que son paternel avait été tué par cette même organisation. Ivre de vengeance, elle avait décidé d'accepter la proposition de s'engager dans l'unité de Dragunov. Son nom de code était « Corbeau ».<br>Le plus vieux de la bande était Ukrainien, arrêté de nombreuses fois pour coups et blessures, le profil psychologique de ce garçon avait suffisamment plu au russe pour qu'il soit recruté.  
>Un salaire confortable avait suffi à convaincre ce grand et maigre blondinet qu'était « Lion ». Sa partenaire était âgée de quinze ans, ses yeux bridés et ses longs cheveux noirs trahissaient ses origines asiatiques. « Dragonne » était originaire de Corée du Nord, ses parents étaient morts des blessures qu'ils ont reçues le jour où ils ont passé la frontière. Des soldats Sud-Coréens la trouvèrent, et l'amenèrent dans un orphelinat à Séoul, dont elle disparut quelques jours plus tard.<br>Les deux derniers étaient des frères originaires d'Allemagne, le plus jeune d'entre eux avait été appelé « Chaton » dû au fait qu'il s'agissait du plus jeune de l'unité. C'était un garçon assez rondouillard, extrêmement nerveux, qui ne tenait pas en place et agitait perpétuellement les bras en tous sens, comme s'il essayait de chasser des mouches.  
>Son frangin par contre, c'était autre chose. Les deux enfants avaient été envoyés dans un asile après qu'ils furent accusés du double-meurtre de leurs parents. Mais en réalité, « Serpent » l'ainé était l'unique responsable. Dragunov était d'ailleurs fasciné par ce gamin de treize ans. Il aimait tout particulièrement son regard, il dégageait une haine et une envie de meurtre constante, c'était quelque chose dont le russe était friand. Serpent était brun, une silhouette assez ordinaire pour un gamin de son âge. Il n'avait pas grand-chose de spécial en termes physiques, tout était dans la tête.<p>

En revanche, si l'instructeur appréciait particulièrement l'ainé, il détestait le cadet. Sa forme physique était déplorable, de plus, il manquait cruellement de dureté. Il n'avait été recruté que parce que son frère refusait qu'ils soient séparés. Mais le russe regrettait cette décision, Chaton était le maillon faible du groupe.

Ce fut d'ailleurs lui qui s'écroula de fatigue au beau milieu de la piste de course, il était si exténué qu'il respirait comme un bœuf. Mais Dragunov n'était pas disposé à faire preuve de sentiment. Il attrapa le fouet qui était accroché à sa ceinture, et le fit claquer sur le dos nu de l'enfant, le garçon hurla sa douleur.

-Debout! Rugit le russe en le fouettant à nouveau. L'ennemi ne fera preuve d'aucune pitié!

Chaton tenta de se relever, mais un nouveau coup le renvoya au sol. Exaspéré d'avoir affaire à pareil mauviette, l'instructeur s'apprêta à lui donner la correction de sa vie.  
>Mais son prochain coup de fouet ne toucha pas le jeune allemand, Serpent s'était dressé entre son mentor et sa proie et avait encaissé la punition à sa place. Il se tenait bien debout, les pieds presque plantés dans le sol. Le coup ne l'avait pas fait plier, en réalité on aurait plutôt dit qu'il l'avait ignoré.<br>Bien qu'impressionné par cette démonstration d'endurance, le russe ne pouvait pas laisser passer un geste d'une telle insolence, il leva à nouveau son fouet, et déchaîna ses coups.

Serpent ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, encaissant chacun des coups qui pleuvaient sur son corps comme si c'était de la brise. Son torse et ses bras furent bientôt zébrés de traits sanguinolents qui coulèrent avec la pluie, lorsque Dragunov s'arrêta, le pré-ado semblait aussi solide qu'une statue. Puis, sans prévenir, il se précipita sur son instructeur en poussant un rugissement bestial. Celui-ci fut si surpris par la manœuvre qu'il évita de justesse le direct destiné à son entrejambe. Mais il n'eut ensuite aucun mal à se reprendre, et Serpent reçut un puissant coup de pied circulaire en pleine tempe. Cette fois, l'effet se fit ressentir sur le garçon, il tituba, tenta quelques instants de se maintenir conscient. Et finit par s'écrouler lourdement sur le sol, laissant la pluie se mélanger à son sang.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4: Le goût du sang

5 novembre 2000 10h23 Munich

Andrew Schwaitzer-Heath haïssait plus que tout les cours de chimie. Lorsqu'il était entré au collège, il s'était imaginé que cette matière consistait à manier des tubes à essai afin de provoquer des jets de gaz et des gerbes d'étincelles. Mais la réalité était tout autre, il passait chaque leçon à se dandiner sur un tabouret, et à recopier les interminables leçons et formules que Monsieur Klase notait sur le tableau. Mais même si les cours avaient été comme il l'avait pensé au départ, il ne se serait pas plus investi que cela. C'était un garçon assez rêveur, qui préférait la compagnie de son ombre à toute autre. Les élèves de sa classe l'avaient baptisé « Le mort-vivant », car ils étaient tous persuadés qu'ils n'avaient pas de vie sociale. Toujours à se trouver un coin tranquille lors de la récrée, ou alors à se planquer tout au fond de la salle de classe. En temps normal, personne ne lui adressait la parole, et cela ne le dérangeait pas car il pouvait s'adonner à ses rêveries en toute tranquillité. Mais la situation n'était jamais la même en cours de chimie, car Monsieur Klase avait un neveu.  
>James Klase s'asseyait toujours au premier rang lorsque son oncle enseignait. Les professeurs adoraient son caractère volontaire, sa tenue impeccable, ses cheveux blonds soignés et ses dents toutes blanches. Il faisait en sorte que ses cours soient le mieux présenté possibles, et couvrait chacun de ses cahiers pour les garder en bon état. Mais dès qu'ils avaient le dos tourné, il se comportait comme le pire des salopards. Andrew le haïssait. Il ne cessait de se moquer ouvertement de tel ou tel élève. A peu près tous ceux plus jeunes que lui avaient eu droit à leur lot quotidien de moquerie et d'humiliation publique.<br>Et aujourd'hui, il semblerait qu'il ait décidé qu'Andrew serait sa prochaine victime. Monsieur Klase avait étonnament insisté pour qu'il se mette au premier rang, au lieu de son coin habituel, sous prétexte qu'il pourrait mieux suivre le cours. Dès cet instant, le jeune garçon avait sentit le traquenard. Ses soupçons furent confirmés lorsque son professeur lui montra la place qu'il allait devoir occuper: juste à côté du « Caïd » de la classe.  
>Dès qu'il fut assis, il remarqua immédiatement le sourire en coin qu'affichait James. Andrew jeta quelques regards autour de lui. Derrière eux, Hans Kipplestein avait le ventre étonnament proche du bord de son bureau. Ce fana de rugby de plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt avait le bras assez long et était suffisamment près pour attraper le col de son t-shirt. La partie risquait d'être compliquée.<p>

-Dis-moi mon cher Andrew. Commença James sur un ton faussement amical. Pourquoi es-tu toujours aussi seul ?

L'intéressé ne répondit pas, et garda les yeux fixés sur le tableau.

-Tu ne veux pas répondre? Aurais-tu trop peur pour parler ?

Cette fois, James nota le soupir d'exaspération qui s'échappa des lèvres de sa cible. Il n'avait pas l'air effrayé, cela ne plut pas trop au neveu du professeur de chimie qui effectua un petit signe discret vers Hans. Ce-dernier approcha sa main de la nuque d'Andrew avec la ferme intention de la serrer de toutes ses forces. Mais le jeune homme fit brutalement volte-face, son tortionnaire présumé fut si surpris par la manœuvre qu'il dégagea vivement son bras. Andrew avait à présent son coude sur la table de Hans, son poing soutenant son menton.

-Dis-moi un peu, lâcha le jeune brun d'une voix qui ne trahissait aucune émotion, qu'est-ce que ça te fait de mener une vie de chien sous les ordres de James ton maître?

La fureur grimpa a une vitesse phénoménal sur la visage du rugbyman, jamais personne n'avait osé lui parler de cette façon. Jamais personne ne lui avait manqué de respect.  
>En un éclair, il se leva, et envoya un violent crochet du gauche dans la mâchoire d'Andrew. Mais il avait mal calculé son coup.<br>Afin de pouvoir mieux parler à sa cible, James avait excessivement rapproché sa table de celle du jeune brun. Et il avait la fâcheuse manie de balancer sa chaise sans arrêt, cette fois-ci lui fut fatal.  
>Andrew se rejeta en arrière et esquiva le coup de justesse. Aveuglé par sa colère, Hans fut emporté par son élan, et finit par écraser son poing contre le visage de James. Ce-dernier fut si violemment touché qu'il tomba à la renverse, et poussa un hurlement de douleur.<br>Son oncle se retourna, et son sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'il aperçut son neveu à terre.

-Hans Kipplestein! Rugit-il en apercevant le poing ensanglanté du rugbyman. Cette-fois tu es allé trop loin!

Les élèves présents dans la salle murmurèrent. Hans n'eut pas le courage d'affronter l'acte qu'il venait de commettre. Personne ne croirait qu'il s'agissait d'un accident. Il se précipita vers la porte, non sans avoir aperçu le sourire moqueur d'Andrew.  
>Monsieur Klase le retint par le bras.<p>

-Eh, où vas-tu comme ça?

-Dégagez! Cria le rugbyman en lui administrant un violent coup d'épaule.  
>Stupéfait, le professeur chancela vers l'arrière en battant vainement des bras.<br>Hans détala dans les couloirs. Selon les dires du concierge, il aurait quitté le collège par le parking des professeurs.

Dans la salle de classe, les élèves s'étaient agglutinés autour de James. Hans avait de grandes mains, son coup avait été placé pile entre le nez et la bouche. Un flot de sang s'échappait de son visage, son nez était fracturé, et deux incisives baignaient dans la petite flaque de sang qui s'était formée sur le sol.  
>Andrew contemplait avec délice le triste spectacle auquel il assistait, tout s'était déroulé encore mieux qu'il ne l'avait prévu. James Klase n'embêterait sans doute plus grand monde.<p>

25 mars 2001, 22h27

De longues gouttes de sueur coulaient le long du front de Mathilda, et ce n'était pas dû qu'à la chaleur ambiante de la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Deux jeunes femmes en blouses blanches s'affairaient autour d'un ordinateur, Tanner et un inconnu étaient en train de fixer de longs tuyaux à une espèce de sarcophage en métal situé juste à côté de Seth. Le rat de laboratoire avait troqué ses électrodes contre une dizaine de minces fils de métal qui recouvraient sa tête. Une faible lueur bleue émanait de chacun des bouts (des fils). La jeune fille frissonna, l'idée d'avoir une seiche métallique sur la tête la dégoutait un peu.

-Nous avons terminé! Annonça joyeusement Tanner comme s'il venait de finir une maquette. Tu peux t'installer.

Mathilda prit une grande inspiration, et se déshabilla. Même si son mentor lui avait assuré que c'était nécessaire pour l'opération, se mettre en sous-vêtements devant trois inconnus ne l'emballait pas tellement. Une fois ceci fait, elle alla s'allonger dans le sarcophage préparé par Tanner plus tôt. Un petit oreiller en mousse avait été placé pour installer sa tête, mais le reste était vide, et la jeune fille frissonna au contact du métal froid sur son dos.  
>Le scientifique qui accompagnait Tanner ouvrit une mallette grise, et en sortit un drôle de casque composé des mêmes fils que ceux accrochés à Seth. Mathilda ne put réprimer une mine dégoutée à sa vue.<p>

-C'est nécessaire. Assura le rouquin en s'emparant de l'objet. Ne t'en fais pas, il n'est peut-être pas très esthétique mais il fonctionne bien et ne te fera aucun mal.

-Tu peux me réexpliquer comment ça va se passer? Demanda la jeune fille. Je ne veux pas oublier un détail et avoir une mauvaise surprise.

-Comme tu voudras. Toi et Seth allez être virtualisés dans un petit monde créé spécialement pour vous. Contrairement à Olympia (le monde virtuel dirigé par Anthéa), ce monde virtuel sera assez vide en lui-même. Mais nous sommes capables de donner une illustration assez claire de tout ce que tu voudras montrer à Seth. N'oublie pas que Seth est aussi ignorant qu'un bébé, tu devras te montrer douce et attentionnée envers lui. Ne le brusque surtout pas. Si tu lui fais peur tout est fichu, et on sera obligé de te remplacer. Ton but premier sera de lui apprendre à parler, son éducation réelle viendra plus tard. Pour le moment, tâche de gagner sa confiance, comporte toi un peu comme une mère avec son enfant. Au moindre problème, tu devras nous avertir, et ce n'est pas négociable. Nous te surveillerons vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, tu es priée de nous faire un rapport tout les jours. Des questions?

-Tu m'avais dit que le temps ne s'écoulerait pas de la même manière entre ici et le monde virtuel. Tu pourrais être un peu plus précis?

Tanner lâcha un soupir exaspéré avant de continuer:

-Ce monde-ci à beau être trente-cinq fois plus petit qu'Olympia, il a une grande particularité. Une heure passée chez nous est égale à une journée passée là-bas. Etant donné que ta mission dure en tout et pour tout deux jours, tu as quarante-huit jours pour l'éduquer. Cela devrait être amplement suffisant.

La jeune fille poussa un soupir à son tour, passer quarante-huit jours à éduquer une créature presque humaine ne l'enchantait pas vraiment. Mais il fallait dire que Tanner avait des arguments convaincants. Contre ce service, il lui avait promis de faire son possible pour qu'elle soit mutée dès son prochain anniversaire, dans un autre centre de recherche au Japon, . Il lui avait également promis qu'elle aurait le droit de sortir. Mathilda rêvait depuis toujours de pouvoir quitter Silverwings, elle voulait à tout prix voir le Monde, et découvrir de nouvelles choses. Mais par-dessus tout, elle désirait intégrer une équipe de recherche, mettre à profit ses connaissances était son souhait le plus cher. Toute sa vie, elle s'était toujours considérée comme une gêneuse pour les autres, elle n'en pouvait plus d'être inutile.  
>Elle laissa les assistants lui mettre son casque. Après quoi, on lui fixa un énorme respirateur qui lui recouvrait toute la partie inférieure du visage jusqu'à ses oreilles.<br>Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, ils fermèrent le boitier dans lequel elle se trouvait. Mathilda n'appréciait pas trop le moment. Elle avait l'impression qu'on venait de refermer le couvercle de son cercueil.  
>Un petit bruit mécanique attira son attention, elle releva la tête. De petites cavités venaient de s'ouvrir sur les côtés du sarcophage, et une eau froide vint le remplir.<br>Elle se remémora les tuyaux installés plus tôt par les autres scientifiques, voici donc leur utilité.

-Tu m'entends?

La jeune fille sursauta, la voix de Tanner venait de résonner dans ses oreilles. Elle mit plusieurs secondes avant de comprendre que la voix venait du respirateur, il devait y avoir de petits haut-parleurs nichés dans l'engin.

-Comment te sens-tu ? Reprit son mentor, avec une pointe d'inquiétude due au manque de réponse.

-Vous croyez qu'il est trop tard pour aller aux toilettes? Plaisanta la jeune fille afin d'adoucir cette ambiance stressante dans laquelle elle était plongée.

La plaisanterie arracha un sourire en coin à l'écossais, ils allaient pouvoir commencer.

-Début de la procédure. Souffla-t-il en pianotant sur son clavier.

Mathilda sentit les fils métalliques se resserrer autour de son crâne. Elle ferma les yeux.

-Virtualisation. Lâcha Tanner en appuyant sur la touche « Entrée ».

Une violente douleur envahit le cerveau de la jeune fille qui laissa échapper un long gémissement. Elle avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser.  
>Puis soudain, plus rien. Aucune douleur, aucun frisson, seulement la désagréable sensation de foncer à pleine vitesse sans pouvoir s'arrêter. La fille d'Anthéa tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, mais elle n'y parvint pas. Elle voulut crier un juron, mais ses lèvres refusèrent de se décoller. Une boule se forma dans son ventre, un profond sentiment d'impuissance mêlé à de la panique commençait à l'envahir. Mais il lui sembla qu'elle commençait à ralentir, lentement, elle parvint finalement à ouvrir les yeux. Juste à temps pour apercevoir le sol fait d'une étrange matière blanche, avant de s'écraser lourdement sur celui-ci.<p>

5 novembre 2000, Munich, 15h57

Andrew ouvrit la porte avec précaution, il n'aimait pas beaucoup l'école, mais il haïssait encore plus le moment d'en rentrer. Il longea silencieusement le couloir de l'entrée, et risqua un rapide coup d'œil dans la direction du salon. Un homme roux d'une quarantaine d'années regardait un ridicule feuilleton américain affalé dans un fauteuil marron démodé comme il en existe des milliers. A côté de lui, trois bouteilles de vodka vides trainaient sur une petite table ronde. L'homme semblait peiner à garder les yeux ouverts, les effets de l'alcool étaient parfaitement visibles dans son regard. Wilfried Schwaitzer-Heath était dans cet état depuis si longtemps qu'Andrew avait fini par se demander s'il n'était pas né comme ça. D'après ce qu'il en savait, le quarantenaire n'avait jamais réussi à conserver un emploi plus de deux semaines. Son dernier emploi remontait déjà à plus de treize ans, il avait été gardien de musée, et il s'était fait virer après les plaintes de plusieurs visiteuses pour harcèlement.  
>La mère d'Andrew l'avait rencontré alors qu'elle n'avait que vingt ans, elle en était tombée follement amoureuse. Il lui offrait souvent des fleurs, se montrait romantique et poli, et était plutôt bel homme (à l'époque). Mais elle finit par se rendre compte après un an qu'il était loin d'être le prince charmant dont elle avait toujours rêvé. Malheureusement, c'était trop tard, et Andrew était déjà en route. Elle ne put se résoudre à priver son enfant d'un père, et dut se résigner à vivre avec ce rustre. D'autant plus qu'elle craignait qu'il ne commette l'irréparable si elle mettait fin à leur relation.<br>Globalement, les Schwaitzer-Heath n'ont jamais eu de problèmes d'argent, le grand-père maternel d'Andrew avait laissé une fortune considérable à sa famille. Suffisamment pour leur permettre de vivre confortablement. Mais l'argent ne fait pas le bonheur, et c'était d'autant plus vrai dans le cas présent.  
>Andrew se dirigea à pas feutrés vers sa chambre, ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de gamin à avoir des posters de ses sportifs et chanteurs préférés placardés partout. Il préférait conserver ses murs nus et blancs, tout comme son bureau dépourvu de photos. Sa chambre était plutôt normale, et drôlement bien rangée pour un ado de son âge. Il laissa tomber son sac à dos, et s'affala sur son lit. Il remarqua alors qu'une petite goute de sang était venu tacher le col de sa chemise. Il repensa alors au coup qu'avait reçu James plus tôt dans la journée, un sourire satisfait se dessina sur son visage, il était très fier de son stratagème.<p>

Il passa les deux heures qui suivirent à se muscler avec les haltères offertes par sa mère le mois dernier, et à faire ses devoirs. Lorsque son horloge afficha dix-huit heures, il ressortit en prenant les mêmes précautions qu'à son arrivée. Puis il traversa trois rues, avant de s'arrêter devant son école. Il prit quelques minutes pour observer les enfants souriants qui couraient rejoindre leurs parents pour annoncer une bonne note obtenue dans telle ou telle matière dans l'espoir d'obtenir une friandise en récompense. Ses résultats à lui laissaient son père indifférent, et sa mère était trop occupée pour en tenir compte. Il soupira, puis s'assit sur un banc pour attendre la personne qu'il était venu chercher. Mais elle ne vint pas. Andrew regarda sa montre, il avait passé vingt minutes à attendre. C'était bien plus qu'il n'en fallait, ce n'était pas normal. Pris d'un mauvais pressentiment, il franchit le portail, et se précipita dans l'enceinte de l'école. L'escalier de service était l'endroit le plus craint par les élèves les plus faibles. C'était le coin où se déroulait la plupart des rackets ou des règlements de comptes. Les habitués l'avaient surnommés « la cage », un nom parfaitement approprié.  
>Bien qu'il sût la situation pressante, il prit d'abord le soin de jeter un coup d'œil prudent dans l'embrasure de la porte. Ses craintes furent confirmées, il avait été idiot de croire qu'Hans serait définitivement hors course après le coup de ce matin. Et bien qu'il n'ait jamais craint une vengeance, il avait négligé un détail: son jeune frère. Celui-ci était étendu sur le sol, le nez brisé, et la lèvre inférieure fendue. D'après ce qu'il pouvait voir, Hans ne faisait que s'échauffer pour le moment, et il y avait fort à parier qu'il se consacrerait bientôt aux jambes de sa victime. Andrew regarda son frère, si celui-ci avait un prénom, tout le monde l'avait oublié. Même les professeurs ne s'en servaient pas pour le nommer, on se demandait même s'il était marqué sur la liste d'appel. On l'appelait Boulard, aussi bien à la maison qu'à l'école. Il était souvent désigné comme étant « le pigeon numéro 1 », sa mère l'avait toujours surprotégé, et lui donnait bien plus d'argent qu'il n'en avait besoin. Son embonpoint en faisait une cible facile, et comme son frère, il n'avait aucun ami pour le défendre. Habituellement, Andrew ne se mêlait pas des déculottées que prenait Boulard. Il n'aimait pas les faibles qui allaient pleurer dans les jupes de leurs mères plutôt que de résoudre leurs problèmes par eux-mêmes en s'endurcissant. Mais là il ferait une exception, d'une part, parce que c'était de sa faute si Hans s'en prenait à son frère. D'autre part, parce qu'il n'était pas satisfait de la réaction du rugbyman. Il s'attendait à ce qu'il comprenne qu'il s'était fait manipuler comme un idiot par James, et que la violence ne lui attirerait que des ennuis. Au lieu de ça, il cherchait la vengeance en s'attaquant au plus faible possible. Le niveau de la punition allait devoir monter d'un cran. Par contre, il devait changer de méthode. Hans était une armoire à glace, et il était plus grand de quinze bons centimètres. Son seul atout était l'effet de surprise. Mais même avec cela, il ne se jugeait pas suffisamment fort pour conserver l'avantage. Un peu d'ingéniosité s'imposait. Le regard du jeune brun se posa sur un vieux barreau d'escalier rouillé déposé contre le mur. Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur son visage, la leçon allait être encore plus facile à retenir que la précédente.<p>

25 mars 2001, 22h30

Mathilda se releva, elle avait le tournis. De petits points rouges dansaient devant ses yeux. Une drôle de sensation avait envahi sa tête, probablement due au choc. Mais curieusement ce n'était pas de la douleur, elle ne parvenait pas à l'identifier. Peu à peu, elle parvint à reprendre ses esprits. Et ce qu'elle vit la stupéfia:  
>Le sol était fait d'une étrange matière grise, Mathilda prit quelques secondes pour l'observer. Mais elle eut beau se creuser la tête, jamais elle n'avait vu une matière aussi… unique. Et elle n'eut aucun exemple de comparaison à l'esprit pour l'aider à se repérer.<br>Cependant, elle comprit assez rapidement ce que Tanner entendait par « vide ».  
>Il n'y avait rien, ou plutôt si, mais ce n'était pas vraiment quelque chose. Le monde virtuel n'était qu'un espace blanc qui s'étendait à l'infini, un genre de néant. Il n'y avait pas de bout, pas de limite, rien mis à part le sol gris sur lequel marchait la jeune fille.<br>Celle-ci fut très déçue par le monde qui s'offrait à elle. Elle avait entendu parler d'Olympia, et de toutes les choses bizarres et incroyables que l'on pouvait y trouver. La perspective de passer quarante-huit jours dans ce trou lui parût soudain encore plus interminable.

-Quelle est ta situation ?

Surgissant de nulle part, la voix de Tanner vint transpercer les tympans de Mathilda. Cette dernière sursauta violemment de surprise. Furieuse, elle répondit par un chapelet de jurons tous moins polis les uns que les autres.

-Ca a l'air d'aller on dirait. Continua le scientifique qui semblait amusé par la situation.

-Je t'emmerde! Répliqua la jeune fille. Baisse le son de ton foutu micro, j'ai cru que t'allais m'empaler les oreilles.

-Excuse-moi. Reprit la voix avec un niveau sonore plus bas et un ton un peu plus sérieux. Alors que penses-tu de cette expérience ?

-Je pense que tu t'es pas foulé pour programmer ce monde. Répondit son interlocutrice après moins d'une demi-seconde de réflexion. La prochaine fois que je m'embarque dans une mission de ce genre, je demanderai au Docteur un chef d'équipe moins fainéant.

L'Ecossais encaissa le coup, il n'arrivait jamais à trouver quoi répondre à son élève chaque fois qu'elle le clashait. Mais il avait vite compris qu'il valait mieux l'ignorer, sinon elle continuait jusqu'à ce qu'il craque. Et il n'avait jamais craqué de sa vie.

-Si tu as finit de te plaindre, tu pourrais peut-être jeter un œil à ta tenue.

La fille d'Anthéa baissa les yeux, et une expression outrée s'afficha sur son visage. Elle n'était vêtue que d'une simple combinaison noire, deux ailes d'argent étaient dessinées sur le cœur et dans le dos. En elle-même, la tenue ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça. Par contre, il y avait un détail dont elle se serait bien passée.

-Hey le génie! Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi j'ai une centaine de bonnets de soutien-gorge en trop ?

Au loin, elle entendit quelques éclats de rires à peine audibles. Elle avait sa réponse.

-Bref. Reprit le rouquin. Nous n'allons pas tarder à t'envoyer Seth. Tu te souviens bien de tout?

-Ouais ouais.

-Bien, maintenant cesse de me parler, la procédure avec Seth est bien plus délicate qu'avec toi.

-Sir yes sir. Répondit la jeune fille en faisant un salut militaire grossier.

Le silence s'installa, gênant, Mathilda se sentait un peu trop seule dans ce monde. Mais elle en profita pour réfléchir un peu à la façon dont elle allait approcher Seth. Le plus agaçant était le fait qu'il ne sache pas parler. Elle savait que c'était probablement la partie qui allait être la plus longue, et la plus ennuyeuse. Pendant quelques secondes, elle douta de ses capacités à réussir cette mission. Elle ne se voyait pas devenir la « mère » de Seth, elle qui avait déjà un peu de mal avec la sienne. Depuis son enfance, et bien qu'elle n'aie jamais douté de l'amour profond que lui portait sa génitrice, elle ne partageait pas grand-chose avec celle-ci. Anthéa s'enfermait régulièrement dans sa chambre sous prétexte de travailler. Mais maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'y avait jamais mit les pieds. Celle-ci le lui avait toujours défendu pour des raisons obscures. Mathilda sembla triste quelques instants, elle aurait beaucoup aimé qu'elles soient plus proches, comme elles auraient dû l'être.

-Il arrive. Prévint Tanner, la faisant sortir de ses rêveries.

-Je suis prête.

La jeune fille leva les yeux, et tenta de voir où allait atterrir son élève. C'était d'ailleurs l'occasion pour elle d'observer la façon dont elle avait été envoyée sur ce monde. Mais contre toute attente, il n'y eut rien. Aucun bruit, aucun mouvement, aucun évènement particulier. Rien. Juste ce monde vide qui commençait à la fatiguer, elle en avait marre de voir du blanc.  
>Elle ouvrit la bouche pour demander des explications à son mentor, lorsqu'un grognement attira son attention. Surprise, elle fit volte-face.<br>C'est à ce moment là qu'elle se dit que peut-être, peut-être, elle aurait dû mieux se renseigner avant d'accepter cette mission.

5 novembre 2000, Munich, 18h 41

Si Boulard avait toujours été un lourdaud pour son frère, ça n'avait jamais été aussi vrai aujourd'hui. Les nombreux coups qu'il avait reçus l'avaient suffisamment affaibli pour qu'il soit incapable de mettre un pied devant l'autre tout seul. Andrew avait été obligé de le porter jusque devant la porte, ce qui l'avait passablement agacé. Déjà il était encombrant et lourd pour son jeune âge, le porter ressemblait plus à une corvée qu'autre chose. Mais ce qui l'avait vraiment dérangé, c'était les regards et les murmures des gens qui les avaient vus dans la rue. Il était prêt à parier sa tête que ce n'était pas la fin de cette histoire, étant donné le sang qu'avait perdu son frère sur le chemin. D'ailleurs, lui aussi en était couvert (de sang bande de ploucs), mais à la différence de Boulard, ce n'était pas le sien. Andrew se remit à sourire quelques secondes, Hans Kipplestein allait se souvenir longtemps de cette raclée.  
>Une fois arrivé devant la porte de leur appartement, le jeune brun déposa son frère contre le mur, et fouilla ses poches afin de trouver ses clés. Mais un détail attira son attention, la porte était entrouverte. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait, son père sortait régulièrement se ravitailler dans une supérette chaque fois qu'il était à court d'alcool, et dans son ivrognerie il oubliait de refermer. Par contre, il n'avait pas l'habitude de laisser des taches rouges sur la serrure. Prudemment, il poussa la porte. Mais un obstacle l'empêcha de l'ouvrir complètement. Cependant, il put sans peine observer les magnifiques giclées de sang qui recouvraient les murs. Ca lui suffisait largement pour comprendre qu'il valait mieux décamper d'ici.<p>

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Andrew se figea sur place, et foudroya son frère du regard. Comme à son habitude, Boulard avait parlé en haussant le ton. S'il y avait quelqu'un à l'intérieur, il ne pouvait pas ne pas l'avoir entendu. Ses craintes furent confirmées lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, et qu'une main puissante vint saisir son bras. Sans trop comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, le jeune brun fut balancé sans ménagement à l'autre extrémité du couloir. Son flanc heurta l'entrebâillement de la porte des toilettes, et un craquement sinistre résonna: il venait de se casser une côte.  
>Malgré les petits points rouges qui dansaient devant ses yeux, il s'efforça de reconnaitre celui qui l'avait malmené. C'est sans surprise qu'il vit Wilfried se dresser devant lui. A en juger par la puissante odeur d'alcool qui régnait dans l'appartement, il avait bu au moins dix fois plus que sa consommation habituelle. Jamais Andrew ne l'avait vu dans un tel état. A ses pieds, sa mère baignait dans une mare de sang. Ses beaux cheveux noirs étaient déployés comme un éventail autour de sa tête. Le précieux liquide de ses veines coulait encore de sa gorge tranchée. Wilfried lui jeta un regard triste.<p>

-Elle voulait me mettre à la porte. Dit-il d'une voix étranglée. Elle disait que j'empoisonnais vos vies, que je vous empêchais de vivre normalement. Elle m'insultait, me disait que ma place était en Enfer. Ce n'était qu'une immonde salope.

Andrew ne l'écoutait pas, il observait toujours le cadavre de sa mère. N'importe quel enfant aurait été pris de nausée, hurlé sa terreur et son chagrin, ou mouillé son pantalon. Mais pas lui. Il n'était pas n'importe quel enfant, il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir un jour été un enfant. Il se contentait de regarder avec fascination ce corps qui l'avait mis au monde. Comme s'il venait de découvrir la solution à tous ces ennuis.  
>Son père s'approcha, un couteau de cuisine à la main. Andrew tenta de se relever, mais la douleur rendait la manœuvre plus difficile que prévu.<p>

-Pardon. Murmura-t-il en levant son bras, prêt à planter son couteau dans la poitrine de son fils.

Celui-ci ne bougeait pas, la mort semblait le laisser totalement indifférent. Etonné par cette réaction, son père hésita. Jusqu'au moment où un rictus abominable se dessina sur le visage du jeune brun, lui faisant prendre conscience de son erreur.  
>Boulard était resté tétanisé d'horreur devant le corps de sa mère, mais la vue de son père armé et de son frère impuissant avait fait monter en lui un sentiment de haine suffisamment puissant pour lui permettre de réagir. Il se jeta de tout son poids contre les genoux de son père, celui-ci qui ne s'attendait pas à recevoir soixante-quinze kilos derrière les jambes manqua de tomber à la renverse.<br>Profitant de la situation, Andrew bondit sur son visage et lui mordit la joue de toutes ses forces.  
>Complètement prit en sandwich, l'homme finit par basculer en arrière, lâchant son arme sous le choc. Son fils aîné plantait férocement ses dents dans sa chair, à tel point qu'un long filet de sang se mit à couler dans le long de son visage. Mais l'adulte reprit rapidement ses esprits (ou tout du moins ce qu'il en restait) et repoussa son fils d'un revers de bras. Celui-ci fut à nouveau envoyé dans les toilettes. Cependant, il n'avait pas desserré la mâchoire. Et une douleur atroce vint saisir le père qui porta sa main à sa blessure. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se rendre compte que ses doigts touchaient directement ses dents. Il poussa un hurlement bestial, à la fois de douleur, mais également de rage. Une folie meurtrière s'était emparée de lui, son esprit n'avait plus rien d'humain. Il se saisit de Boulard qui avait perdu sa colère pour laisser place à un sentiment de terreur profond. Son géniteur le plaqua contre le sol, et s'assit à califourchon sur son ventre imposant. Lentement, ses mains se refermèrent sur le cou de l'enfant. Ce dernier voulut crier, appeler à l'aide, mais aucun son ne traversa ses lèvres. Son paternel ne se fiait plus qu'à son instinct meurtrier, et serrait sa trachée aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.<br>C'est là qu'il commit la dernière erreur de sa vie, celle qui viendrait clôturer la très longue liste qu'il avait établit au fil de ses jours sur Terre.  
>Andrew n'avait pas été mis hors de combat par le coup qu'il avait reçu, et malgré la douleur qui lui brûlait le flanc, il était parvenu à se relever.<br>La dernière chose que Wilfried Schwaitzer-Heath vu lorsqu'il se retourna, fut l'image de son fils aîné. Celui-ci tenait le couvercle en pierre du réservoir de la chasse d'eau, son regard était empli d'une folie indescriptible, et il avait toujours la joue de son géniteur coincée entre ses dents.  
>Andrew eut la satisfaction de détecter l'effroi dans les yeux de son père avant d'abattre son arme improvisé contre son crâne. Et il ne s'arrêta pas là, il continua de le frapper, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que ce qui était au départ une tête, ne soit plus qu'un tas d'os, de sang, et de matière cérébrale.<br>Lentement, le jeune brun desserra la mâchoire, et le morceau de chaire tomba dans la flaque de sang déjà bien épaisse.  
>« Floc ».<br>Il resta là, à observer les cadavres de ses parents, sans prêter attention à son frère inconscient.  
>Puis il éclata de rire.<br>Mais ce n'était pas un rire d'enfant, mais un rire fou, un rire dans lequel était mêlé de la cruauté, de la folie, et de l'amusement.

25 mars 2001, 19h 34

Il se réveilla et se redressa, ce fut brusque et complètement inattendue. L'infirmière à son chevet étouffa un cri de surprise, mais finit par se relaxer. Il fallait dire qu'avec tout les bandages qui recouvraient son corps, il faisait une parfaite momie.

-Bonjour Andrew. Dit-elle en allemand d'une voix rassurante.

L'intéressé haussa un sourcil.

-Pourquoi m'appelez-vous par mon prénom ? Demanda-t-il méfiant.

-Nous sommes à l'infirmerie, nous pouvons parler en toute familiarité sans avoir d'ennuis. Mais si tu préfères que je t'appelle « Serpent » c'est toi qui vois.

Son patient préféra ne pas répondre, il observait ses bras pansés, et semblait assez étonné d'être dans un tel état. L'infirmière eut l'air de deviner ses pensées car elle ajouta:

-Le Major Dragunov t'a mis dans cet état. J'ai du mal à croire que tu aies résisté au point d'être finalement assommé mais je n'aimerais pas être à ta place, il doit avoir déjà un plan pour t'en faire baver tel que je le connais.

-Contrariant. Murmura-t-il si bas que la jeune femme blonde ne l'entendit pas.

Elle se contenta de lui sourire pour le rassurer, mais à ses yeux, ce sourire sonnait faux.  
>Malgré tout, il se décida à jouer à son jeu.<p>

-Vous connaissez le Major? Demanda-t-il timidement.

L'infirmière s'étonna de la question, mais se radoucit avant de répondre:  
>-Je suis sortie avec lui quelques années. Mais j'ai finis par le quitter pour un autre membre du même grade que lui, il ne l'a pas bien pris du tout. Aujourd'hui il me déteste, je me sens un peu coupable de temps en temps mais c'est la vie.<p>

Elle continua son histoire en racontant les quelques ennuis qu'elle avait eus en sortant avec le russe. Mais plongée dans ses souvenirs, elle avait cessé d'observer son patient.

-Et oui. Chuchota le jeune brun en défaisant le bandage de sa main gauche. C'est la vie.

Sans crier gare, il administra un formidable crochet à la mâchoire de la jeune femme, envoyant deux dents ensanglantées s'écraser contre le mur. L'infirmière s'écroula contre le sol en hurlant, les mains plaquées contre sa bouche pleine de sang. Le jeune allemand sortit de son lit en déchirant ses bandages, avec satisfaction, il découvrit que toutes ses blessures avaient cessées de saigner. Il s'empara de l'uniforme posé sur une chaise, et sortit une fois habillé, non sans avoir lancé à la jeune femme:

-Evitez les enfants pendant quelques temps, et surtout ne montrez pas votre nouveau visage à votre petit ami. D'ici quelques jours, vous pourrez à nouveau rouler une pelle à qui vous voudrez avec deux petits trous en plus pour faciliter le passage de votre langue.

Là-dessus, il éclata d'un rire cruel avant de refermer la porte, laissant la jeune femme enfermée dans les ténèbres.

Même jour, même heure, lieu différent

Anthéa se réveilla en sursaut, trempée de sueur. Mal à l'aise, elle se précipita dans sa douche, et laissa l'eau chaude apaiser ses mœurs.  
>Elle avait encore fait un cauchemar, toujours le même, toujours cette cellule sordide et cette crasse ignoble.<br>Bien qu'elle ne l'ait jamais laissé transparaître, elle ne s'était jamais véritablement remise de sa séquestration il y a maintenant presque quatorze ans. Elle se douchait régulièrement, et ne supportait plus la saleté ou la puanteur. Le Docteur n'avait jamais cessé de l'effrayer. Chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, elle craignait de lui déplaire et qu'il finisse par la renvoyer dans le trou à rat dont il l'avait sortie. Mais la récente annonce de sa mort prochaine l'avait enchantée, et elle s'était dit que peut être, elle allait pouvoir souffler un peu. Son remplaçant serait très probablement Tanner, ce qui était une excellente chose à ses yeux. Elle s'était toujours très bien entendue avec l'Ecossais, qui agissait en parfait gentleman chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient. Qui sait? Avec de la chance, il la laisserait peut-être sortir de ce bâtiment souterrain dont elle est prisonnière depuis son arrivée. Ces pensées lui réchauffèrent le cœur, et elle sortit de sa douche une fois bien lavée. Mais la sonnerie de sa porte allait mettre fin au rêve dans lequel elle s'était plongée.

-J'arrive! Cria-t-elle en enfilant un peignoir.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit, elle eut la surprise de découvrir Jonathan, l'un des membres de son équipe de recherche. Il semblait essoufflé.

-Que se passe-t-il? Demanda la jeune femme incapable de dissimuler l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

Son interlocuteur marqua un temps d'arrêt pour reprendre son souffle, de la sueur coulait le long de son crâne chauve. Il avait dû courir.

-L'équipe virtuelle de Taylor a trouvé quelque chose d'assez… inhabituel.

Anthéa fronça les sourcils.

-Je ne me rappelle pas avoir autorisé une virtuallisation dans…

-C'était pour apprendre les bases à une nouvelle recrue. Coupa Jonathan. Ils ont fait un saut dans la mer numérique pour le familiariser à l'environnement, et ils ont trouvés ça.

Sur ses mots, il brandit une dizaine de clichés couleurs, et les donna à sa supérieur.  
>Intriguée la jeune femme les observa un à un. Une expression d'incompréhension mêlé à de l'étonnement envahit son visage.<p>

-Ces clichés sont-ils fiables? Demanda-t-elle même si elle connaissait la réponse.

-Absolument. Assura son assistant.

La jeune femme resta interdite, jamais elle n'aurait imaginé tombé sur quelque chose de ce genre après si peu de temps.

-Il semble éteint. Remarqua-t-elle. Avons-nous une idée de l'âge qu'il a?

-Aucune. Répondit l'homme sans cacher son anxiété. Devons-nous prévenir le Docteur?

-Non. Trancha Anthéa. Je vais le faire moi-même. Bien sûr, je compte sur votre entière discrétion.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je saurai me taire.

Sur cet échange, la mère de Mathilda congédia son assistant, et fila s'habiller.  
>Après quoi, elle se dirigea droit vers la chambre du Docteur. L'idée de revoir le chef de l'organisation ne l'enchantait guère, encore moins avec les informations qu'elle avait reçues. Mais l'heure était grave, et elle n'était pas en mesure de cacher l'existence d'un autre monde virtuel à son supérieur. Car à sa connaissance, il n'existait qu'une seule autre personne capable de réussir une telle création.<p> 


	5. Les masques du Serpent

Chapitre 5 : Les masques du Serpent

21 décembre 2000, 17h23

Le médecin, un homme mûr de quarante trois ans était nerveux. Il travaillait depuis près de treize ans dans l'aile psychiatrique de l'hôpital de Bayreuth, et jamais encore il n'avait rencontré un patient aussi dangereux qu'Andrew Schwaitzer-Heath. Incarcéré avec son jeune frère il y a moins d'un mois, le jeune homme s'était montré calme et poli les premiers jours. Mais un « incident » avec l'une des infirmières avait complètement détruit l'image du petit garçon que s'était fait le médecin. Il revoyait encore la mare de sang dans laquelle il avait retrouvé la jeune femme, mais il était arrivé beaucoup trop tard pour tenter quoique ce soit. Depuis ce jour, plus personne n'osait ouvrir la porte du patient, les gens avaient bien trop peur, à juste titre. On l'avait fermement attaché aux barreaux de sa fenêtre, mais la sangle qui le retenait était suffisamment longue pour qu'il puisse se rendre aux toilettes et aller dormir. Le médecin avait défendu qu'on ouvre la porte de sa cellule avant au moins deux mois, ses plateaux repas ainsi que ses vêtements de rechange étaient déposés par des hommes de la sécurité qui tenaient toujours leurs tasers, prêts à se défendre d'une quelconque agression. Mais le jeune homme se contentait de leur sourire amicalement avant de se mettre à table, il n'y avait rien d'autre à ajouter mis à part ses remarques déplaisantes sur la qualité du repas. Tout était à peu près rentré dans l'ordre, jusqu'à l'arrivé de l'homme à la queue de cheval, vêtu d'un manteau de cachemire noir qui suivait en ce moment même le médecin.

Il s'était présenté comme étant le directeur d'un asile psychiatrique anglais, et il avait demandé à rencontrer Andrew personnellement. Devant le refus catégorique de son interlocuteur, il avait été obligé de présenter un document de transfert officiel, dans lequel il disait vouloir récupérer le jeune homme afin de le soigner dans son établissement. Pour le médecin, c'était une chance inespérée de se débarrasser de ce monstre, mais au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient de ce danger publique, il sentait le long filet de sueur froide qui coulait le long de son dos. Ils s'arrêtèrent enfin devant la grande porte blanche. Chambre 7.

-C'est ici Docteur Bagley ? Demanda le visiteur.

-Oui. Répondit ledit Bagley sans parvenir à cacher son malaise. Mais je dois vous mettre en garde, il y a eu un incident avec l'une de nos infirmières il y a deux semaines. Il s'était plaint d'un mal de gorge, et Emilia avait choisit de l'ausculter sur place. Elle a suivit la procédure habituelle, qui consiste à demander au patient de faire « Aaaah » en tirant la langue...

-Merci je vois très bien en quoi cela consiste. Grinça l'homme en manteau noir.

-Laissez-moi finir s'il vous plaît. Après l'avoir examiné, Andrew a demandé de la façon la plus innocente qui soit si il pouvait faire la même chose avec l'infirmière. Amusée, elle s'est exécutée, sauf que cela ne s'est pas passé comme elle l'avait prévue.

Le médecin sortit un cliché couleur du dossier qu'il portait sous son bras, et le tendit à son visiteur. Celui-ci s'en saisit et l'examina. C'était une photo de l'infirmière qui avait examiné le jeune homme, mais elle n'était pas vraiment dans un état très photogénique. Et pour cause, elle n'avait plus de langue. Cela devait probablement être la posture dans laquelle on l'avait trouvée, elle était avachie sur le lit du patient, au milieu d'une mare de son propre sang.

-Il lui a collé la main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier. Expliqua Bagley mal à l'aise. Elle s'est étouffée dans son propre sang.

Son visiteur acquiesça de la tête pour signifier qu'il comprenait la situation.

Là-dessus, le médecin frappa trois fois à la porte, avant de sortir ses clés pour la déverrouiller. Il prit une grande inspiration, puis enfin il l'ouvrit.

Assis dans son lit, Andrew Schwaitzer-Heath lisait pour la énième fois « Les Chiens de Baskerville » de Conan Doyle. Le seul livre qu'il avait pu prendre à la bibliothèque avant l'incident avec l'infirmière. Son col de veste de pyjama bâillait et son regards était grave. Une lueur de surprise avait traversé ses yeux à la vue de Bagley et de son visiteur. De toute évidence, il ne s'attendait pas à cela.

Il examina rapidement le personnage dont il ignorait l'identité, il ne ressemblait pas à l'un de ces ennuyeux docteurs qui prétendait être là pour le guérir. Non, il dégageait une aura particulière, on voyait à sa stature qu'il imposait sa loi quoi qu'il arrive. Andrew se mordit la lèvre, celui-ci semblait plus intelligent que les autres. Restait à savoir qui il était et ce qu'il lui voulait.

Mais à son grand agacement, ce fut Bagley qui prit la parole :

-Andrew, je voudrais te présenter...

-Cameron, coupa l'intéressé en s'approchant du jeune garçon pour lui serrer la main, John Cameron.

Tout en le saluant, le munichois remarqua qu'il s'exprimait dans un allemand parfait. Avec, toutefois, un léger accent difficile à identifier.

-Enchanté, répondit-il en restant méfiant, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-J'aurais une proposition à te faire petit.

Sur ces mots, il s'assit sur une chaise en plastique située près du lit, et se tourna vers Bagley.

-Veuillez nous laisser je vous prie, je voudrais m'entretenir seul à seul avec ce garçon.

Celui-ci ne semblait pas très motivé par l'idée de laisser son invité avec un tel danger. Malgré tout, il tourna les talons et sortit de la chambre.

Une fois Bagley partit, le visiteur se mit à regarder Andrew d'une façon bien différente de celle utilisée jusqu'à présent.

-J'aimerais que tu répondes à quelques questions si cela ne te dérange pas.

-Ça dépend.

-De quoi ?

-Des questions.

L'homme laissa échapper un sourire, puis il sortit plusieurs feuilles enroulées de la poche intérieure de son manteau. Il les déroula, et se mit à lire :

-« Andrew Schwaitzer-Heath, né le 15 mai 1987 à Hambourg. Vivait à Munich le jour où il a été interné pour le meurtre de ses parents avec la complicité de son jeune frère de onze ans. Bon en classe, caractère violent, très intelligent, assez fort pour son âge, aptitude pour les langues, le Sport et l'Histoire. » Pourrais-tu me dire s'il y a quelque chose d'erroné là-dedans ?

-C'est quoi ? Un interrogatoire ?

-Un simple test ?

-Quel genre de test ?

-Tu verras.

Andrew grogna, ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Cet homme ne trahissait pas la moindre émotion, il restait de marbre, à le sonder du regard. Le jeune allemand savait que ce n'était pas quelqu'un qu'on pouvait prendre à la légère, et il semblait difficile à berner. Il valait mieux jouer son jeu pour le moment jusqu'à ce qu'il en sache assez.

-Je n'ai pas un caractère violent, répondit-il en se laissant glisser le long du matelas.

Son interlocuteur haussa un sourcil.

-Es-tu en train de me dire que tu as tué tes parents en restant parfaitement calme ?

-Je ne faisais que me défendre, répliqua Andrew en enfonçant sa tête dans son oreiller.

-Tes parents voulaient donc te frapper ?

-Seulement mon père.

-Dans ce cas pourquoi as-tu tué ta mère ?

-C'est mon père qui l'a tuée, pas moi.

-Et donc tu t'es vengé ?

-Non, il a tenté de me tuer et je me suis défendu. Boulard est venu m'aider.

-Boulard ?

-Mon frère.

-Donc tu maintiens ce que tu as dit à la police et au Docteur Bagley à ton arrivé ici ?

Andrew bâilla, c'était plus ennuyeux que prévu, mais il refusa de baisser sa garde. Du moins, tant qu'il ne saurait pas définitivement ce que voulait ce type.

-Oui.

Cameron soupira. De soulagement ou de déception ? Dur à dire. Il sortit alors les clichés remis par Bagley avant d'entrer dans la chambre. Il en choisit un, et le montra au jeune allemand.

Celui-ci l'examina sans trahir la moindre émotion, puis le rendit sans y manifester plus d'intérêt.

-C'est toi qui as fait ça n'est-ce-pas ? Demanda l'homme en récupérant le cliché.

-Oui.

-Et pourtant tu affirmes que tu n'as pas agi par violence ?

-Oui.

-Alors pourquoi l'as-tu tuée ?

-Elle me faisait chier.

Cameron fronça les sourcils.

-Que veux-tu dire par là ?

Andrew fit la grimace, il n'aimait pas la tournure que prenaient les choses. Toutes les personnes travaillant à l'hôpital avaient eu bien trop peur de lui pour poser des questions sur son geste. Ils étaient trop stupides pour ne trouver que la violence pour expliquer son acte. Celui-là était plus intelligent, et sans doute très perspicace. Il fallait changer de tactique.

-Qui êtes vous ? Demanda-t-il en fixant son interlocuteur droit dans les yeux.

Celui-ci n'était nullement impressionné par le regard empoisonné que lui lançait le jeune homme. Il répondit sans effort :

-Il me semble te l'avoir déjà dit non ?

-Vous ne m'avez pas dit quel but avait ce test.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Cameron de faire la grimace. La résistance qu'offrait le garçon risquait de contrarier ses plans.

-Je souhaite te transférer dans mon hôpital.

-Quel intérêt j'aurais à aller dans votre hôpital ?

Andrew remarqua que le visage de son interlocuteur s'était légèrement crispé, il semblait sur la bonne voie. Cameron ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais il n'eut pas le temps de placer un mot que le jeune allemand enchaîna :

-Autant vous le dire tout de suite, aller dans un autre hôpital ne m'intéresse pas. Contrairement à ce que tout le monde pense ici, je ne suis pas atteint d'une quelconque maladie mentale. Je pense simplement que la fin justifie les moyens. Je ne tue que si jamais je fais face à un problème contrariant. Toutefois, j'aimerais savoir une chose Monsieur Cameron. Est-ce que c'est normal pour quelqu'un qui travaille dans un hôpital de porter un couteau autour de son tibia ?

Une lueur de surprise traversa les yeux du visiteur, Andrew esquissa un sourire avant de poursuivre :

-De plus, tous les médecins de cet hôpital sont des gens soignés, qui rangent leurs feuilles dans des serviettes et non pas dans leurs poches. Ce n'est pas très sérieux pour un docteur d'abîmer ainsi ses précieux documents, à moins bien sûr qu'ils ne présentent pas la moindre importance à vos yeux.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, le jeune allemand remarqua que la surprise avait laissé place à la fascination dans le regard de Cameron. C'était mieux que des aveux pour lui.

-Pour conclure, je dirais que n'importe quel homme de bureau, qu'il soit médecin ou avocat dispose d'au moins un stylo pour le cas où il y aurait de la paperasse. En avez-vous un Monsieur Cameron ? Ou préférez-vous manier le pistolet caché dans la poche intérieure de votre manteau qui a malencontreusement été trahi par sa forme lorsque vous avez sorti vos feuilles tout à l'heure ?

Cameron esquissa un sourire de satisfaction, il semblerait qu'Andrew soit à la hauteur de ses espérances. Il laissa tombé les quelques feuilles qu'il avait dans la main, puis il croisa les jambes.

Son regard avait totalement changé, de même que sa voix. L'allemand pouvait à présent parfaitement identifier l'accent russe de son interlocuteur :

-Je vois que tu es plein de surprises petit, même si tu as manqué la grenade dans la poche extérieur de mon manteau ainsi que mon deuxième couteau sous ma chemise. Mais c'était pas trop mal, et j'avoue avoir été impressionné.

-J'aurais trois questions pour vous.

-Je t'écoute.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Que me voulez-vous ? Et qu'est-ce qui vous garantissait que je ne vous tuerais pas ?

« Cameron » fouilla dans la poche de son jean, et en sorti une petite bouteille d'eau minérale. Il prit le temps de boire quelques gorgées avant de répondre :

-Mon véritable nom est Sergueï Dragunov, et crois moi petit je doute que tu sois en mesure de me faire le moindre mal. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as réussi à tuer ton ivrogne de père et une pauvre infirmière que tu es invincible. Quant à ce que je veux de toi, c'est très simple, et cela ne dépends que de ta volonté. En réalité, je voudrais te proposer un travail.

-Un travail ?

-Tout à fait, mais avant de t'expliquer en quoi cela consiste, j'aimerais que tu répondes à une question.

Dragunov remarqua que le jeune homme semblait bien plus attentif à ses paroles que tout à l'heure, la conversation devenait très intéressante tout à coup.

-Dites toujours.

-Veux-tu faire de ton instinct de tueur un art?

25 mars 2001, 19h 55

Serpent se baladait tranquillement à travers les couloirs blancs qui parcouraient le bâtiment principal du centre d'entraînement. Contrairement à la plupart des autres recrues, il aimait bien l'endroit. C'était une école tout à fait à son goût, et les résultats valaient la peine qu'on se donne un peu de mal pour réussir. Il marchait d'un pas assez pressé, car il allait devoir rapidement se mettre dans une situation avantageuse pour se défendre. Après être sortit de l'infirmerie, il s'était embusqué

au coin du couloir afin d'attendre la personne dont il allait avoir besoin. Ensuite, il avait tranquillement patienté, en écoutant avec délice les cris de douleurs de l'infirmière. Bien évidemment, plusieurs personnes, averties par les hurlements, étaient venues voir ce qui se passait. Mais l'homme que le jeune allemand attendait ne finit par se manifester qu'après une bonne dizaine de minutes. Et bien qu'il ne l'eut jamais vu, sa réaction face à la dentition meurtrie de l'infirmière avait suffi à confirmer son identité. Après avoir obtenu l'information qu'il voulait, Serpent avait quitté son coin pour se diriger vers l'endroit parfait pour mettre son plan à exécution. Il finit par s'arrêter devant de grandes portes à double-battant, puis il appuya son épaule contre le mur afin de patienter encore quelques instants. Un bruit de pas rapides ainsi qu'un chapelet de jurons français étaient les signaux qu'il attendait pour pouvoir entrer... dans le réfectoire.

C'était de loin l'endroit qu'il détestait le plus ici, la nourriture n'avait pas de goût, et il ne raffolait pas des foules. Or, là, ils étaient près de soixante-dix. Le plus gros inconvénient à ses yeux était que cela ressemblait trop à la cantine de son collège, et il ne voulait pas se souvenir de son collège. La pièce n'était pourtant pas si grande que cela, les cuisiniers et leurs « plats » étaient postés sur la gauche, derrière leurs espèces de guichets de métal équipés de vitres en verre afin de protéger les frites qui cuisaient dans des paniers plongés dans de l'huile. De simples plots oranges faisaient office de file d'attente. Les différentes unités avaient chacune leur propre table, chaque membre avait une place définie qu'il était tenu de respecter. Serpent savait parfaitement où était la sienne, il attrapa un plateau en aluminium sur la pile posée près de l'entrée, et s'engagea doucement dans la file d'attente vide.

-Salut Serpent ! Lança le cuistot Carlos en lui tendant une assiette pleine de frites. Comme promis, on vous fait une petite gâterie aujourd'hui.

Carlos était un homme obèse à la peau bronzée, ce portugais de quarante ans s'exprimait tout le temps en français. La seule langue que tout le monde était tenu d'apprendre dans l'enceinte du centre. Langue que Serpent maitrisait parfaitement pour l'avoir apprise auprès de sa mère originaire de Suisse.

-Merci Carlos, lâcha-t-il sur un ton neutre, mais je vais attendre un peu avant de me mettre à table.

-Ah? Fit le cuistot en ramenant les frites vers lui. Et tu attends quoi?

Comme pour répondre à sa question, les portes du réfectoire s'ouvrirent à la volée, et un homme d'une quarantaine d'années fit irruption dans la pièce. Il était plutôt grand, des cheveux roux et courts, une étincelle de rage brillait dans chacun de ses yeux verts émeraude. Serpent l'avait déjà croisé deux ou trois fois, il s'agissait du Major Julien Data. Et au vu du regard meurtrier qu'il lui lançait, le jeune allemand en conclut qu'il s'agissait du petit ami de l'infirmière qu'il avait blessée il y avait moins de trente minutes. Le jeu allait pouvoir commencer.

-Toi! Gronda l'officier en pointant Serpent du doigt. C'est toi qui a frappée Abigail?

Le brouhaha habituel du réfectoire avait laissé place à un silence de cathédrale, toutes les paires d'yeux étaient à présents braquées sur le jeune homme.

-Je vous demande pardon? Répondit-il en feignant de en pas comprendre.

En un éclair, Data se rua sur lui et le saisit par le col de sa chemise.

-Je vais te faire regretter ce geste espèce de petit con. Vociféra-t-il en sortant un long couteau de sa poche arrière. Tu te souviendras toute ta vie de cette raclée.

-Je n'en doute pas une seconde. Murmura Serpent en arborant un rictus maléfique.

Le jeune allemand cracha un jet de salive blanc qui toucha son assaillant en plein dans son oeil gauche. Ce dernier fut pris par surprise, et eut le réflexe de se servir de sa main pour s'essuyer, lâchant sa victime par la même occasion. Serpent agit très rapidement, d'un coup de coude, il brisa la vitre qui protégeait les aliments. Puis, il se saisit d'un panier de friteuse, et balança l'huile bouillante au visage de Data. Un hurlement inhumain vint résonner à travers la pièce. Le Major qui se tenait debout et menaçant il y a peine une minute, était à présent en train de se tortiller sur le sol en criant sa douleur. Cependant, aucun des soldats présents dans la pièce ne bougea le petit doigt. Tous restèrent pétrifiés par la scène à laquelle ils venaient d'assister. Data était major, il avait vaincu des types bien plus gros que lui. Aux yeux de tous, ce qui venait d'arriver était complètement irréel. Serpent jubilait intérieurement, mais il se força de conserver une expression neutre et indifférente. Si jamais il laissait transparaitre le moindre sentiment de fierté, son plan tombait à l'eau. Il scruta la salle à la recherche d'une quelconque personne qui soit assez courageuse pour s'approcher, et son regard finit par se poser sur le Colonel Grant. Celui-ci était un homme à peine plus vieux que Data, cet ancien membre des marines américain était la personne la plus haut placé dans le centre. C'était son devoir d'intervenir, et il le savait. Serpent espérait juste qu'il réagirait comme il l'avait prévu. Il allait tout de suite le savoir, car l'homme se leva et s'approcha de la scène. Data continuait de gémir en enfouissant son visage brulé dans ses mains, il le fixa un moment, avant de revenir vers le jeune allemand.

-Jeune homme, commença-t-il d'un ton sévère, peux-tu m'expliquer les raisons de ton geste?

-Oui mon Colonel, répondit Serpent en se mettant au garde à vous, cet homme m'a agressé, et je me suis défendu.

-Pourquoi cet homme t'a-t-il agressé?

C'était la partie la plus simple, il suffisait de changer une partie de la vérité.

-Je me suis réveillé il y a moins d'une heure à l'infirmerie, expliqua-t-il d'une voix forte afin que toutes les personnes présentes puissent l'entendre, je ne me souvenais de rien. L'infirmière est venue me voir, mais j'ai paniqué et je l'ai frappée. Elle est tombée par terre, elle hurlait. Je en savais plus quoi faire, je me suis habillé et je me suis enfui. Je n'avais pas les idées claires, et mes blessures me faisaient mal. J'ai fini par retrouver le chemin du réfectoire ou je m'étais dit que j'en parlerais au chef de mon unité. Je suis entré normalement afin de ne pas attirer l'attention, et c'est à ce moment qu'il est venu.

Du doigt, il montra le Major Data qui gémissait toujours. Le Colonel ne lui accorda pas même un regard, il ne quittait pas Serpent des yeux.

-Je suis navré, reprit le jeune allemand d'un ton désolé, tout est de ma faute.

Grant continua de l'observer, c'était la partie la plus délicate. Quelle décision allait-il prendre? Malgré le fait qu'il ait anticipé un grand nombre de possibilités, il ne connaissait pas suffisamment le Colonel pour être sûr à cent pour cent de sa réaction. Ca l'avait passablement agacé de laisser de la place au hasard dans son plan, mais s'il voulait parvenir à son but, il n'avait pas d'autre solution. Il se promit toutefois de corriger Boulard dès qu'ils seront en privé tous les deux.

Grant s'approcha de Data, et lui flanqua un coup de talon dans l'estomac. Le Colonel était réputé pour ne jamais retenir ses coups, sa victime se recroquevilla en position foetale.

-Espèce de sale merde! Rugit-il furieux. Je t'ai formé moi-même pendant cinq ans pour que tu te fasses avoir par un gamin? Tu me fais honte espèce d'incompétent!

Là-dessus, il se retourna à nouveau vers Serpent.

-Je te laisse partir pour cette fois morveux, mais je te jure que tu auras de mes nouvelles si jamais tu recommences un truc pareille. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre?

-Oui mon Colonel.

-A la bonne heure, tu seras de corvée pendant toute la semaine à venir pour avoir frappé une infirmière. Tu nettoieras la jeep de ton unité deux fois par jour.

-Très bien mon Colonel.

-Allez file! Et que je n'entende plus parler de toi.

Tandis que deux soldats de forte corpulence emmenaient Data, Serpent prit son plateau, et se dirigea vers la table de son unité. Cette dernière n'avait pas perdu une miette de l'altercation qui venait d'avoir lieu, mais restait cependant silencieuse au moment où il s'assit.

Comme à son habitude, il s'installa entre Dragonne et Renarde. Chaton se trouvait juste en face de lui mais n'osa pas affronter son regard. Corbeau et Lion se trouvaient respectivement à droite et à gauche du petit enrobé, Dragunov complétait le groupe en étant assis en bout de table comme tous les chefs d'unité.

-Pas mal du tout petit, commenta le russe en esquissant un sourire en coin, mais il y a une chose qui m'échappe, pourquoi as-tu frappé cette femme?

-J'ai un mauvais souvenir des infirmières, répondit-il en croquant quelques frites, j'avais prévenu celle-là quatre fois. Je lui ai dit de ne pas m'approcher et elle a insistée, je n'ai pas apprécié.

-Ca prends souvent battre des filles? Lâcha Renarde dans un français haché.

Son interlocuteur la gratifia d'un sourire moqueur, ce n'était pas la première fois que l'ancienne prostituée faisait des commentaires de ce genre, mais lui répondre était souvent très simple:

-Tu aurais sans doute préféré que je la paie avant?

L'indienne lui lança un regard assassin, tandis que Lion et Corbeau ne purent s'empêcher de rire bêtement. Mais un geste de la main de Dragunov obligea les recrues à retrouver leur calme.

-Allons nous n'avons pas le temps pour ce genre de gamineries, dit le russe en sortant une grosse enveloppe marron, maintenant que Serpent nous a rejoints, il est temps de vous parler de l'épreuve qui aura lieu dans le complexe dont je vous ai parlé.

Sur ces mots, il déchira l'enveloppe, et en sortit une bonne trentaine de feuilles qu'il distribua à chacun de ses apprentis.

-L'épreuve se déroulera dans une forêt souterraine, préparée spécialement pour le traditionnel « Death Battle » qui a lieu tous les ans. Vous serez donc envoyés avec sept autres unités qui ont été entraînées ici, afin de vérifier si vous êtes aptes à rejoindre les rangs de l'organisation. Le but de ce test est de...

-Parler moins vite, articula difficilement Lion, je pas tout comprendre.

Dragunov laissa échapper un soupir d'exaspération, puis répéta le message le plus lentement possible pour être sûr que tout le monde comprenne bien.

-Donc comme je le disais, reprit le russe en continuant de parler doucement, le but de ce test est de survivre en tuant au moins une unité ennemie. L'exercice durera en tout et pour tout quinze heures, et vous serez observé par les membres les plus haut placés de l'organisation. Une fois le temps écoulé, une alarme retentira pour annoncer la fin du test. Et vous serez jugé sur la globalité de votre performance sur le terrain. Vous avez comprit?

Lion se gratta la tête d'un air idiot, et Renarde ouvrit des grands yeux de soucoupes.

Dragunov sentait que la moutarde lui montait au nez, il s'apprêtait à gueuler ses consignes lorsque Serpent intervint:

-Nous, aller dans forêt pour test. Nous être dans forêt avec sept groupes comme nous. Nous être dans forêt pendant quinze heures. Nous devoir tuer tout le monde. Vous comprendre?

Une lueur de terreur traversa les yeux du plus âgé du groupe, Renarde se contenta de hocher la tête.

-Un instant, lâcha Dragunov en regardant le jeune allemand d'un air d'incompréhension, je n'ai jamais dit que vous deviez tuer tout le monde. Une seule unité suffira, vous n'aurez plus qu'à survivre ensuite.

Ce fut au tour de Serpent de soupirer, il regarda son chef d'un air fatigué.

-Si nous voulons être bien notés, il va falloir donner le maximum non ?

-Et tu penses que vous êtes capables de tuer quarante-deux adultes qui sont autant, voir plus entraîné que vous ?

Son interlocuteur le gratifia d'un sourire à la fois confiant et maléfique.

-On ne tuera peut-être pas tout le monde, mais on s'efforcera de faire le meilleur score possible.

Le russe prit tout à coup une expression très sérieuse sur le visage, il n'avait pas l'air de l'entendre de cette oreille.

-Vous êtes des enfants, le fait de survivre dans cet endroit est déjà un exploit aux yeux du jury, alors pourquoi veux-tu en faire trop ?

Le jeune allemand marqua une pause, il avala une gorgée d'eau avant de répondre :

-C'est bien là le problème, ils nous sous-estiment. Et si eux le font, les autres unités le feront aussi. On aura la chance d'avoir deux avantages non-négligeables dans notre manche, le fait qu'ils ne se méfieront pas de nous et pourraient peut-être même avoir trop pitié pour nous attaquer. Et surtout, nous avons l'effet de surprise. Si on se montre malin, je pense qu'on peut obtenir un bon résultat.

Dragunov réfléchit à ces paroles, quelque part, il savait que Serpent avait raison. Mais un détail le chiffonnait, il paraissait bien trop confiant. Cela pouvait lui être fatal, à lui et à toute l'équipe. Cependant, il prit en compte le fait que les autres unités seraient probablement elles aussi, trop confiantes face à ces gosses. Et cette confiance pouvait facilement tourner à l'arrogance, qui était l'un des plus gros défauts qu'un soldat pouvait avoir. Le russe tapota nerveusement ses doigts contre sa tempe, après tout, pourquoi pas ? De toute façon, il ne serait pas là pour les guider. Ils agiraient comme bon leur semblera.

-Qui est contre son avis ? Demanda-t-il tout de même au reste de l'équipe.

Sans surprise, Chaton leva fébrilement la main. Lion le rejoignit à son tour, il n'avait jamais été très courageux de toute façon.

Mais les trois autres filles du groupe ne bronchèrent pas, et cela plut au russe.

-Bien, dit-il en souriant, qui vote à présent pour que Serpent soit le chef de l'unité ? Je préviens juste que le premier qui désobéira à l'un de ses ordres sera fusillé, c'est la loi de l'organisation.

C'était exactement ce que l'allemand attendait depuis le début de la soirée, l'une des principales raisons qui l'avaient conduit à mettre en place toute ce foutoir avec Data.

Il sonda le visage de chacun de ses équipiers, Corbeau et Dragonne avaient levée la main presque aussitôt, et il les avait bien entendu rejointes. Mais le reste de l'équipe semblait être en désaccord avec cette décision, et cela pouvait facilement s'expliquer. Renarde avait toujours détesté le jeune allemand parce qu'il faisait tout pour être bien vu par Dragunov. Elle l'avait plusieurs fois traité de «suceur», et son équipier lui répondait toujours en remarquant qu'elle semblait experte en la matière. Lion n'avait tout simplement pas envie de suivre le plan de Serpent, malgré les airs de dur qu'il se donnait, il avait toujours été assez lâche. Il ne restait plus que Chaton, et celui-ci était évidemment dans une impasse. S'il disait oui, il savait qu'il allait risquer sa peau plus d'une fois sur le champ de bataille. Mais s'il disait non, la mort semblerait être une promenade de santé comparée à tout ce que son frère était capable de lui faire subir. Il releva doucement la tête, et vit le regard fou et meurtrier que lui lançait son aîné. Terrifié, il leva la main si brutalement qu'il mit un petit coup à Lion au passage.

Dragunov semblait ravi, il se leva, et prit son plateau.

-Nous partirons pour le complexe demain, annonça-t-il avec un grand sourire, vous irez chez Fredmol pour prendre les armes que vous voudrez utiliser durant l'exercice. Vous pouvez prendre ce que vous voulez, mais soyez raisonnables.

Le russe alla déposer son plateau, puis il revint vers sa table.

-Nous ne nous reverrons pas avant la fin de l'exercice, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter bonne chance mes chers élèves.

Sur ses mots il quitta le réfectoire. Laissant ses apprentis à leurs pensées, tandis que Serpent confectionnait déjà le plan qu'il allait mettre en place.

25 mars 2001, 22h 34

Mathilda Schaeffer n'en menait pas large. Il y avait vingt-quatre heures encore, elle était en train de lire un livre très intéressant sur les dernières découvertes à propos de l'A.D.N.. Et maintenant, elle était dans une espèce de monde virtuel vide et blanc avec un mutant qu'elle était chargée d'éduquer.

En voyant Seth sous sa forme virtuelle, la jeune fille n'avait pu s'empêcher d'exécuter un mouvement de recul. Il faut dire aussi que le terme « mutant » correspondait assez bien à la créature qui se tenait face à elle. De loin, il aurait pu passer pour un humain. Mais lorsqu'on se tenait, comme Mathilda, à moins de dix mètres. Il devenait tout de suite plus... impressionnant. Seth était étonnamment grand, il faisait au moins vingt centimètres de plus que la fille d'Anthéa. Sa peau était d'un bleu marine profond, et ses yeux dépourvus de pupilles effrayaient un peu son éducatrice improvisée. Il portait lui aussi une combinaison noire, avec des motifs identiques à ceux de la jeune fille. Un demi-anneau gris était enfoncé dans sa nuque, mais le plus étonnant chez lui, c'était ses cheveux. Ils étaient... violets. Mathilda se demanda ce que Tanner avait pris lorsqu'il avait conçu l'avatar de Seth, vu le look de ce dernier, cela devait être un poil trop fort pour lui. La jeune fille rassembla tout son courage, elle avait une mission à accomplir. Elle se releva tant bien que mal, et s'approcha doucement de cette étrange créature. Celle-ci ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, elle restait là à attendre. Une fois qu'elle fut face à lui, elle le gratifia d'un sourire amical. Un haussement de sourcil fut la seule réponse à laquelle elle eut droit, de toute évidence, il ignorait ce que ce sourire signifiait.

-Ça ne va pas être facile. Murmura-t-elle avant de reprendre d'une voix un peu plus chaleureuse. Bonjour Seth.

-Bonjour, répondit le mutant sans pour autant cesser de hausser les sourcils, qu'êtes vous ?

La jeune fille ouvrit des yeux ronds comme deux boules de billard, ne lui avait-on pas dit qu'elle devait lui apprendre à parler ? Comment se faisait-il qu'il puisse déjà être en mesure de faire cela ? Mathilda eut un peu de mal à reprendre ses esprits, en même temps, c'était pas comme si elle discutait avec un espèce de mutant créé par des scientifiques complètement drogués à l'héroïne. Elle tacha de retrouver son calme assez rapidement, elle devait rester concentrer.

-Comment ce fait-il que tu saches parler ? Demanda-t-elle de la voix la plus polie possible.

-Qu'est que ça veut dire parler ?

Une nouvelle fois, les yeux de la jeune fille manquèrent de jaillir de leurs orbites. Mais il se foutait d'elle ou quoi ? Il pouvait parler sans comprendre ce que lui et les autres racontaient ? C'était quoi cette histoire ? Une espèce de mauvaise farce orchestrée par Tanner ? Ça lui ressemblait bien en tout cas.

-Parler, commença la fille d'Anthéa pas très sûre d'elle, parler cela veut dire communiquer oralement avec les autres personnes.

-Oh je comprends, fit l'humanoïde en acquiesçant, et qu'est-ce qu'une personne ?

Même si cela semblait mal partie, la jeune fille comprit assez bien comment son interlocuteur raisonnait. Mais il semblait avoir plus besoin d'un dictionnaire que d'un éducateur.

-Une personne c'est... Un être humain, lâcha-t-elle en se rendant compte que la créature en face d'elle n'était pas vraiment humaine.

-Ah, fit Seth en soupirant, je ne suis pas une personne alors ?

Il avait mit le doigt en plein sur sa connerie, il fallait qu'elle rattrape le coup.

Toutefois, elle s'étonna que le mutant sache déjà qu'il n'était pas humain, elle avait du mal à le cerner.

-Si, tu es une personne. Assura-t-elle en souriant à nouveau. Tu peux parler, cela signifie que tu es une personne.

L'espace d'un instant, elle se demanda s'il elle ne s'embrouillait pas un peu dans ses explications. En tout cas, elle avait intérêt à mieux se concentrer si elle voulait éviter de faire des bêtises. Tout d'abord, elle devait régler un détail assez important :

-Qui-est ce qui t'as appris à parler ?

-Ma sœur, répondit la créature d'un ton neutre.

Là, c'était vraiment le bouquet.

-Ta...soeur ? Mais tu n'as pas de sœur.

-Si si, assura Seth en hochant la tête, elle m'a appris elle-même tout ce qu'elle savait sur le langage. Elle m'a dit qu'elle était ma sœur car nous avons le même père.

Heureusement que Mathilda était sous forme virtuelle, sinon elle se serait tapé la plus grosse migraine de tout les temps. Elle ne comprenait plus rien du tout, elle se demandait même s'il y avait quelques choses à comprendre.

-Je vois... Et qui est ta mère ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'une mère ? Demanda Seth en faisant les mêmes yeux ronds que Mathilda quelques minutes auparavant.

-Une mère c'est... Commença la jeune fille avant de se raviser de peur de s'embrouiller encore plus. C'est compliqué.

Le mutant afficha une mine déçue, et la fille d'Anthéa comprit qu'elle ne pourrait pas y échapper.

-Disons que c'est une femme qui t'aime beaucoup et qui t'apprends plein de choses. Finit-elle par dire à court d'inspiration.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire aimer ?

Mathilda poussa un soupir de soulagement, ça c'était plus simple, elle se mit à réfléchir. Mais plus les secondes passaient, plus elle se rendait compte qu'elle ignorait elle-même ce qu'aimer signifiait. Les quelques rares expériences à ce sujet qu'elle avait vécues étaient les trop peu nombreux moments qu'elle et sa mère avaient partagé. Mais aujourd'hui, elles ne s'étaient pas parlé depuis plus d' une semaine. Leur travail respectif les ayant éloignée l'une de l'autre, elle n'avait pas d'explications concrètes à donner à Seth, elle en avait presque autant besoin que lui.

-Hé bien... Disons qu'aimer signifie apprécier une personne au point de lui consacrer beaucoup de son temps. Je penses qu'on aime quelqu'un au moment où on vient régulièrement le voir.

Seth la fixa quelques secondes avec ses gros yeux blancs, il semblait chercher un sens à tous cela.

Mathilda, elle, se rendit compte qu'elle souffrait intérieurement. Ces mots avaient été difficiles à prononcer, et elle aurait probablement lâché quelques larmes si l'endroit dans lequel elle se trouvait ne l'en empêchait pas.

-Mais alors, reprit Seth en haussant à nouveau les sourcils, cela veut dire que tu es ma mère ?

Alors là, la fille d'Anthéa se tapa le plus gros facepalm de l'histoire de l'humanité. D'une jeune fille surdouée et ambitieuse, elle était devenue la mère d'un mutant humanoïde qui en plus avait un père et une sœur. Décidément, elle n'était pas sortit de l'auberge.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : Une nouvelle façon d'apprendre

25 mars 2001, 20h 04

Assis dans son lit, le Docteur étudiait depuis vingt bonnes minutes les clichés qui lui avait été apportés par Anthéa Schaeffer. Cette dernière avait fait irruption dans sa chambre au moment où il allait s'endormir, et ce, sans avoir frappé à la porte. Le malade en avait conclu qu'il devait se passer quelque chose de grave pour qu'elle fasse preuve d'une telle audace. Et il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises.

La femme aux cheveux roses qui se tenait debout à côté du lit était extrêmement mal à l'aise. La nouvelle que lui avait apporté son assistant l'avait plongé dans un drôle d'état. Il y avait tant d'émotion qui se bousculaient dans sa tête, de la curiosité, de l'excitation, de la peur et de l'espoir.

Si Anthéa n'avait pas quelques calmants sur elle, il y a longtemps qu'elle se serait évanouie.

-Bien que le cliché soit d'assez mauvaise qualité, et les rapports de mon équipe peu clairs. J'ai la certitude que nous nous trouvons face à un autre monde virtuel.

La mère de Mathilda avait eu du mal à prononcer ces mots, c'était comme si la pression que dégageait sexagénaire écrasait les mots dans sa bouche. C'était une expérience peu plaisante que de se retrouver dans la même pièce qu'un homme capable de vous détruire en claquant des doigts. Et les longues années de bon et loyaux services de la femme Schaeffer ne l'avait pas habitué à cela. Le Docteur faisait naturellement peur, et encore plus lorsqu'il était en colère.

-Ce n'est pas possible ! S'exclama-t-il. Un monde virtuel ? Nous avons anéanti les recherches de la concurrence et des militaires.

-C'est inhabituel et inattendu, je l'admets, dit Anthéa en maîtrisant son souffle, mais je suis tout à fait formel. Nous devons nous rendre à l'évidence.

Le malade se tut. Son employée eut l'impression de voir son cerveau cogiter, envisager toutes les possibilités, évaluer tous les éléments d'information. Tout cela se lisait dans ses yeux gris pâle.

-Schaeffer..., dit-il soudain.

-Oui ? Répondit Anthéa sans comprendre.

-Pas vous idiote, s'emporta le scientifique, votre mari.

Anthéa se foudroya sur place, elle aurait préféré qu'il ne pense pas à cette hypothèse.

Mais c'était mal le connaître, en général, il y avait peu de choses qui lui échappaient.

Un silence de plomb s'installa dans la pièce, durant près de dix minutes, la femme aux cheveux roses resta immobile, attendant les ordres de son employeur. Celui-ci vit son moniteur cardiaque s'emballer, ses émotions étaient bien trop vives pour son corps usé. Il prit quelques secondes pour se calmer, puis il ordonna :

-Organisez une mission d'exploration sur-le-champ, je veux tout savoir sur ce monde dans les vingt-quatre prochaines heures.

Anthéa sentit un goût sec envahir sa bouche.

-J'ai peur que ce ne soit pas possible, monsieur, répondit-elle d'une voix faible.

-Pourquoi ? S'étonna le scientifique en haussant les sourcils.

La jeune femme prit une grande inspiration.

-Parce que le supercalculateur qui génère ce monde virtuel est éteint, impossible d'y rentrer.

-On peut sûrement le rallumer en piratant le système.

-Non, monsieur. Car le système tout entier est éteint, il nous est à proprement parlé impossible de le rallumer à distance. Le seul moyen que nous ayons serait de rallumer le supercalculateur manuellement, mais à l'heure qu'il est, nous ignorons totalement où il se trouve.

Le Docteur encaissa la nouvelle, une expression très proche de l'anxiété venait d'apparaître sur son visage ramollit. Il se trouvait confronté au problème contre lequel l'ensemble du conseil l'avait mis en garde. Que ça lui plaise ou non, quelqu'un d'autre était venu empiété sur son territoire virtuel. Lui qui avait mit des années à mettre en place ses plans de contrôle sur la technologie la plus avancé qui soit. Le sexagénaire sentait que les cartes commençaient à tomber de ses mains, et il n'aimait pas cela du tout. Il allait falloir vite réagir, ou d'autres membres du conseil pourrait se servir de cette faiblesse ainsi que de sa maladie pour prendre sa place. Et ça, il ne le permettrait jamais.

-Débrouillez-vous, tonna-t-il d'une voix trop forte pour ses faibles cordes vocales, mettez Tanner ainsi que nos meilleurs scientifiques sur le coup. J'exige que vous ayez trouvé le moyen d'infiltrer ce monde avant le Death Battle de mardi soir, sinon attendez-vous à découvrir la façon dont je punis les incapables. J'espère que j'ai été assez clair ?

Anthéa acquiesça maladroitement, elle avait du mal à combattre la peur qui lui rongeait le corps.

Elle récupéra ses clichés, et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Oh, et une dernière chose. Marmonna le vieil homme.

La mère de Mathilda se retourna, ses mains tremblaient.

-Dans l'hypothèse assez probable ou nous pourrions croiser votre mari, j'espère que vous ne ferez rien qui puisse me décevoir. N'est-ce-pas Anthéa ?

-Bien sûr que non monsieur, lâcha la jeune femme d'un ton peu convaincant.

Le Docteur plissa les yeux.

-J'espère que vous dites vrai. Dans le cas contraire, je ne pourrai que vous suggérer de vous tuer vous-même.

Il s'affala dans son lit.

-Cela m'évitera cette corvée et cela vous causera, croyez-moi, beaucoup moins de souffrances.

25 mars 2001 23h 32

Épuisée par sa journée, Renarde s'allongea sur le fin matelas qui lui servait de lit.

Les membres de l'unité de Dragunov logeaient et couchaient dans une pièce vide d'à peine neuf mètres carrés. Personnellement, cela ne la dérangeait pas vraiment. Elle était habituée a vivre dans des conditions semblables, la petite chambre qu'elle avait du partager avec bon nombre de « collègues » à New Delhi durant son ancienne vie était assez similaire. En revanche, elle n'appréciait pas les comportements de ses camarades de chambres, et tout particulièrement celui de Lion. En effet, l'Ukrainien était tout sauf poli, et passait son temps à se plaindre et à aboyer sur ses coéquipiers pour obtenir un peu plus de place. Certes, c'était le plus grand du groupe, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour être désagréable, et encore moins pour jouer les caïds. La jeune indienne jeta un coup d'œil à son partenaire le plus âgé, et constata qu'il dormait à poings fermés. Tant mieux pour elle, elle n'aurait pas à supporter ses jacassements incessants. En attendant de trouver à son tour le sommeil, elle promena machinalement son regards à travers la pièce. Corbeau ne dormait pas, et visiblement, cela l'agaçait. Elle ne faisait que tourner, et se retourner dans son lit. Mieux valait se faire discret lors de ces moments-là, sous peine de faire face à l'une de ses éternels crises de nerfs. Au fond de la pièce, Dragonne ne bougeait pas d'un cil.

Renarde avait toujours trouvé la Nord-Coréenne étrange, et il y avait de quoi. Elle ne parlait presque jamais, faisait tout ce qu'on lui demandait de faire sans sourciller, et avait d'étranges habitudes. L'Indienne s'attarda quelques instants sur la brune, comme toutes les autres personnes dans cette pièce, elle n'avait jamais réussi à comprendre pourquoi Dragonne dormait nue comme un verre.

Lors des premiers jours, Renarde croyait que sa coéquipière tentait de séduire Serpent qui dormait juste à côté. Mais elle avait très vite balayé cette hypothèse, car l'allemand n'avait jamais montré de réel intérêt pour le sexe opposé. Et pourtant, la coréenne continuait de dormir la peau à l'air.

L'indienne avait rapidement cessé de se demander ce qui passait par la tête de ses compagnons de chambres, de toute façon elle ne préférait même pas le savoir.

Le seul pour qui elle avait un peu de pitié, c'était Chaton. Le plus jeune de la bande n'avait pas du tout ça place ici, tout le monde le savait depuis le début de l'entraînement. C'était d'ailleurs l'une des principales raisons pour laquelle elle détestait Serpent, celui-ci avait forcé son propre frère à le suivre dans cet endroit qui n'était pas fait pour lui sans réelles justification. Et en plus, il en faisait ce qu'il voulait. Chaton était l'esclave de son aîné, il était obligé de faire tout ce qu'il lui demandait. Sinon, les conséquences pouvaient être terribles pour le jeune garçon. L'attitude du chef d'unité vis à vis de son cadet rappelait à Renarde la façon dont son oncle traitait ses « employées ». Une raison largement suffisante pour le haïr.

Soudain, un détail l'intrigua. Chaton dormait juste à côté de Corbeau, et il n'était pas rare d'entendre la jeune fille se plaindre du fait qu'il prenait trop de place. Or, elle n'avait pas lâché un son depuis le début du couvre-feu. Renarde releva la tête, et une expression alarmé envahit son visage. Il n'était pas là. Chaton n'était pas sur son matelas.

D'un bond, l'indienne se dressa sur ses jambes. Allongé sur son lit, elle n'avait jamais réussi à apercevoir Serpent, il avait toujours été masqué par le corps de Dragonne. Mais une fois debout, ses craintes furent confirmées : le chef de l'unité n'était pas là lui non plus.

Un frisson parcouru le dos de l'ancienne prostitué, une peur sourde avait envahi son estomac.

Silencieusement, elle se précipita hors de la chambre. Mais elle se rendit compte assez tôt qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où ils pouvaient être. Renarde lâcha un juron dans sa langue natale, elle n'avait pas le temps de lambiner. Dieu seul savait quelles horreurs étaient en train de subir le plus jeune du groupe, et elle se refusait de perdre la seule personne un tant soit peu censé de cette maison de fous. Elle devait réfléchir, et elle devait le faire vite.

Serpent ne serait probablement pas allé dehors, le terrain était ratissé au centimètre près par des chiens de gardes. Il y a également peu de chances pour qu'il eut été faire un tour près des chambres des autres unités, il n'aurait probablement pas été bien accueilli si on l'avait attrapé.

Non, elle devait chercher un endroit discret. Mais elle eut beau se creuser désespérément la tête, rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Renarde avait peur, elle savait que le temps pressait, mais le centre était grand, et les cachettes innombrables. De plus, si elle restait planté là, elle risquait de se faire surprendre par un des gardes de nuit. L'indienne se figea sur place, quelque chose venait de tilter dans son cerveau. Les gardes de nuit, ces mêmes hommes qui passent leur temps à faire des allées et retours dans les couloirs et pièces du bâtiment pour vérifier si tout allait bien. Il n'y avait cependant qu'un seul endroit qu'il ne fouillait jamais, et Renarde se maudit de ne pas y avoir songé plus tôt.

Les toilettes.

C'était le seul endroit qui était à la fois discret et peu éloigné de la chambre de l'unité, cela constituait le parfait endroit pour Serpent.

A pas feutrés, la jeune fille se dirigea vers la salle de bain commune de l'équipe de Dragunov. Une fois arrivé devant la porte, elle colla son oreille contre le bois froid dont elle était composé (la porte, hein?).

Tout d'abord, elle n'entendit rien. Puis elle tendit d'avantage l'oreille, et perçu de petits clapotements semblables à une multitudes de gouttes d'eau qui tombaient. Mais le dernier son qui parvint jusqu'à ses oreilles la fit frémir. C'était un long et faible gémissement, au travers duquel on pouvait percevoir des pleurs.

Un peu effrayé, Renarde était cependant résolue à venir en aide au petit enrobé. Elle plongea la main dans son jogging, et en sortit un petit couteau de cuisine assez bien aiguisé. Le jour où elle et les autres furent arrivés au centre, on leur avait servit de l'entrecôte de bœuf en signe de bienvenue. Une façon comme une autre de dire que tout le monde a droit à un dernier repas avant d'aller en Enfer. Pour couper sa viande, on lui avait fournit comme aux autres un bon couteau pour faciliter son repas. L'indienne avait alors profité d'un moment d'inattention pour cacher le sien, juste au cas où un homme tenterait de la toucher à nouveau.

Un peu rassuré par l'arme qu'elle tenait en main, la jeune fille poussa doucement la porte des W.C..

Cependant, la clarté de la pièce l'obligea à fermer les yeux. Et durant ces quelques secondes en trop qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, l'indienne eut une sorte de crise de panique. Si jamais Serpent se tenait en ce moment même devant elle, son effet de surprise aurait été complètement raté. Elle aurait pu facilement expliquer sa présence par une envie pressante, mais la présence du couteau dans sa main aurait conduit son chef d'unité à se méfier. Et si jamais c'était le cas, son plan de rescousse tombait à l'eau. Elle savait très bien qu'elle ne pouvait espérer surpasser l'allemand au corps à corps, le prendre en traître était sa seule chance de l'emporter.

Fort heureusement, lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, personne ne se trouvait devant elle.

Contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu penser, les toilettes étaient parfaitement propres. Cela pouvait facilement s'expliquer avec les innombrables punitions dont avait été victime les membres de l'unité, et qui consistaient à nettoyer la salle de bain.

Sur le côté droit étaient située les trois douches auxquelles l'unité avait accès, il avait été convenue lors de l'arrivé au centre que les garçons se doucheraient avant les filles. Ces dernières étant un peu lentes à sortir des cabines.

Sur le côté gauche de la pièce, une rangé de trois cabines de W.C. en bon état était bien aligné.

Renarde les détestait d'ailleurs, car elles étaient dépourvus de cuvettes. Et elle répugnait à asseoir son derrière sur les mêmes endroits que ceux des garçons de son unité.

Prudemment, la jeune indienne s'avança vers les toilettes, d'où le bruit semblait venir. Retenant au maximum sa respiration, elle jeta un coup d'œil dans la première cabine.

La scène qu'elle découvrit alors la glaça.

Serpent maintenait solidement son frère à l'aide d'une clé de bras, de son autre main, il lui plongeait régulièrement la tête dans les toilettes. Tout en effectuant son petit manège, le jeune allemand parlait tranquillement dans sa langue natale.

-Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi je fais ça ? Demanda-t-il à son cadet d'une voix douce et calme sans savoir que Renarde était dans son dos.

-Non. Bafouilla Chaton en crachant un peu d'eau.

-Je fais ça parce qu'à cause de ta connerie, j'ai été obligé de m'en prendre plein la gueule pour que tu ne contrarie pas mes plans.

Le petit enrobé ouvrit de grands yeux d'incompréhension, exaspéré, son frère lui plongea à nouveau la tête dans sa propre urine.

-T'es décidément encore plus con que t'en as l'air, soupira Serpent en le ressortant, mais si tu insistes, je vais t'expliquer un peu mieux. Tu sais pourquoi j'ai pris les coups de fouets à ta place ?

Trop dégoûté pour répondre, le plus jeune de l'unité se contenta de secouer la tête.

-Si jamais j'avais laissé Dragunov t'éclater la gueule, tu n'aurais pas été apte à participer au Death Battle. T'aurais probablement passé plus de quinze jours à l'infirmerie tellement t'es faible. Et tu sais bien ce que le major nous a dit la semaine dernière, hein ? « Une unité c'est six personnes, pas plus, pas moins », qu'il avait dit. Donc sans toi, on aurait pas pu y participer, et on aurait probablement été renvoyé dans cet hôpital minable remplie de médecins cons et incompétents.

Tu piges jusque-là ?

-O...Oui.

-A la bonne heure, sourit le psychopathe en lui replongeant la tête dans les W.C., et tu sais pourquoi j'ai du mettre en place toute cette comédie ridicule au réfectoire tout à l'heure ?

Il le ressortit encore une fois, Chaton semblait écœuré, il commençait à ressentir d'horribles nausées. Il n'allait sûrement pas tardé à vomir.

Cependant, son frère ne semblait pas près de s'arrêter là.

-Alors ? S'impatienta son frère. Tu vas répondre ? Ou je dois encore te plonger la tronche dans ce truc ?

Horrifié, il secoua la tête plusieurs fois, tout en lui jetant un regard suppliant. Mais Serpent n'avait pas grand chose à faire de ses supplications.

-Tu t'imagines sans doute que Dragunov m'aurait laissé devenir chef d'unité après le coup que je lui ai fait ? Je devais regagner son estime le plus rapidement possible, et le comble, c'est que la solution m'est venu toute seule. Vois-tu, mon cher petit frère, l'infirmière qui s'occupait de moi avait eu une histoire avec notre bon major. Une histoire qui a hélas mal tourné, et cette idiote a eu le malheur de me dire qu'il la détestait toujours. Ainsi, je lui ai donné une petite leçon à coup de poings, et j'ai humilié son nouveau petit ami à coups d'huile bouillante sur le visage. Et tout ça juste pour récupérer ce que ta connerie m'avait fait perdre. Tu comprends Boulard ? Tout ce qui est arrivé à ce jolie petit couple aurait pu être évité si tu n'avais pas été aussi con et faible.

Chaton semblait terrifier d'apprendre cela. Un profond sentiment de culpabilité envahit son visage, et une boule se forma dans son ventre. Satisfait de la réaction de son frère, Serpent lui plongea la tête dans les toilettes une dernière fois avant de le laisser ici. Il prit cependant quelques secondes pour admirer la tête de chien battu de son cadet, un peu comme un peintre qui contemplait sa dernière toile.

C'est ce moment que choisit Renarde pour frapper.

Paralysée d'horreur par la scène à laquelle elle avait assisté, elle avait patiemment attendu le moment où l'allemand relâcherait sa garde. Et ce moment, c'était maintenant. Elle savait très bien qu'elle n'aurait pas de deuxième chance, il fallait frapper vite et fort. L'indienne prit une grande inspiration, et leva son couteau. Puis, elle s'avança silencieusement vers sa cible.

26 mars 2001, 00h 51

Mathilda était complètement perdue. Cela faisait des heures (ou des jours, elle avait perdu la notion du temps) qu'elle et Seth étaient en train de parler. Mais pour le moment, elle n'arrivait pas à grand chose. La jeune fille passait son temps à s'embrouiller dans des explications peu claires, et des exemples imprécis, qui conduisaient à de nouvelles questions de la part du mutant. Déboussolée, elle finit par s'asseoir sur le sol gris afin de prendre un peu de temps pour remettre ses idées en place.

-Que fais-tu ? Demanda innocemment Seth, visiblement intrigué par la posture qu'avait prise son éducatrice.

-Je m'assois. Répondit Mathilda en lui souriant (elle en avait vraiment assez de sourire). C'est ce que l'on fait lorsqu'on est fatigué.

La créature ouvrit des yeux ronds.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire « être fatigué » ?

Le sourire de la jeune fille se décomposa, comment est-ce qu'elle allait répondre à cette question étant donné qu'il était impossible de ressentir la fatigue dans ce monde ? Elle plongea sa tête dans ses mains, elle en avait vraiment assez. Ce qu'elle vivait était une véritable torture mentale, il lui arrivait même de ne plus parvenir à distinguer ce qu'elle savait de ce qu'elle ignorait. Elle était si agacé qu'elle lâcha un grognement bizarre.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda le mutant en s'accroupissant.

Mathilda releva la tête, le pire dans cette histoire, c'était qu'elle avait commencé à s'attacher au cobaye. Bizarrement, cette créature qui n'était pas humaine lui semblait plus pure que n'importe quel personne qu'elle avait rencontré. Il y avait tellement d'innocence dans sa voix, tellement de curiosité. Il faisait penser à un petit enfant, un enfant qui n'avait pas encore été touché par les mauvaises choses qui traînait autour de chacun des adultes. C'en était presque triste de savoir à quoi il était destiné. « L'amélioration de la race humaine » disait le Docteur. Dans un certain sens, c'était vrai. Seth était probablement doté du corps le plus parfait au monde. Elle n'avait aucune raison de douter des capacités des scientifiques de l'organisation à fabriquer un surhomme. Mais pour ce qui était de l'esprit, elle voyait mal comment ils allaient réussir à lui en fabriquer un qui soit parfait. Et connaissant le Docteur, elle se doutait bien qu'il servirait à ses intérêts. Elle ne pouvait pas s'attendre à ce que le sexagénaire fasse preuve de bon sens, après tout, ce n'était même pas un humain.

-Disons simplement que j'en ai assez, soupira la jeune fille, on m'a envoyé ici pour t'apprendre tout ce que je savais. Mais là, j'en suis venu à me demander si je savais bien quelque chose.

Seth fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire apprendre ?

Là c'était plus simple.

-Apprendre, cela veut dire savoir quelques choses que l'on ne savait pas avant. Ensuite, lorsqu'on sait ce quelque chose, on le saura toujours car il sera dans notre tête.

Le mutant réfléchit quelques secondes, avant de répondre :

-Donc, depuis que tu es là, tu essaies de mettre ce qu'il y a dans ta tête, dans la mienne ?

-C'est à peu près ça, répondit Mathilda soulagé qu'il est comprit.

Mais Seth avait toujours les sourcils froncés, et la fille d'Anthéa ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

-Mais alors..., commença le cobaye, pourquoi est-ce que tu as fais comme ça ?

Ce fut au tour de Mathilda de froncer les sourcils d'incompréhension.

-Comme ça quoi ?

-Pourquoi tu ne me les a pas transmis directement au lieu de parler ?

La jeune fille ouvrit de grands yeux, qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par directement ? S'enquit-elle en notant que jamais leur conversation n'avait été aussi intense.

Seth leva sa main droite, et la posa contre le front de son interlocutrice. Celle-ci ne fit pas un geste pour l'en empêcher, sa curiosité la démangeait trop pour qu'elle y songe.

Le mutant ferma les yeux, et retira sa main. Qu'un étrange tube de lumière fit son apparition, reliant par la même occasion les fronts des deux êtres virtuels. Mathilda retint son souffle, même si elle ne savait pas du tout ce qui se passait, elle était émerveillée. C'était la première véritable beauté qu'elle voyait dans ce monde virtuel. Et pour elle, ça valait franchement le coup d'œil.

25 mars 2001, 23h 39

De toute sa vie, Renarde ne s'était jamais sentit aussi impuissante. Même lorsqu'elle était forcée de se prostituer, même lorsqu'elle sentait le poids lourds des mâles répugnants et leurs sexes immondes remuer en elle. Tout cela n'était rien comparé au sentiment qu'elle ressentait en ce moment même. Elle tenta de se remémorer ce qui c'était passé. A peine avait-elle levé le bras que Serpent s'était retourné avec une rapidité impressionnante et l'avait attrapé par le poignet. Ensuite, tout se passa presque trop vite pour qu'elle eut le temps de comprendre. Il l'avait tirée violemment vers lui, et avait balayé ses jambes. Elle était tombée assez durement la gorge la première contre le bord de la cuvette, et sous le choc, elle avait perdu le couteau. L'allemand la maintenait fermement au sol en plantant son genou entre les omoplates de sa victimes. L'indienne peinait à reprendre son souffle, la douleur lui brûlait la pomme d'Adam. Elle n'avait plus la force de se relever, et de toute façon, le psychopathe était trop lourd pour elle. Renarde laissa échapper un juron dans sa langue natale, Serpent avait fait d'elle son jouet si facilement.

-Regardez qui voilà, susurra-t-il en français. Alors ma petite pute, t'avais une envie pressante je suppose ? Tu n'es donc pas capable de te retenir ne serait-ce qu'une petite minute ?

Sur ses mots, il enfonça une grosse boulette de papier-toilette dans la bouche de sa victime. Celle-ci qui avait déjà du mal à respirer, eu l'impression atroce de d'étouffer purement et simplement. Complètement groggy, Chaton n'arrivait pas à bouger le petit doigt. Il restait assis à côté des W.C., à regarder dans le vague. Comme si il n'avait plus aucune volonté. Serpent ramassa le petit couteau de cuisine, un sourire maléfique s'était dessiné sur son visage. Il rapprocha sa bouche de l'oreille de sa prisonnière.

-La prochaine fois que tu veux jouer à l'héroïne, fait attention à la lumière. Chuchota-t-il d'un ton moqueur. Ton ombre m'a presque hurlé que tu étais derrière moi.

Même si Renarde ne parlait pas parfaitement le français, elle avait comprit ou il voulait en venir. Qu'elle idiote elle avait été ! Serpent l'avait repérée dès le moment ou elle s'était planté devant la cabine, il avait simplement joué avec elle, en lui offrant intentionnellement le bon moment pour attaquer.

-Bien, je pense qu'il est temps de te montrer un peu qui est-ce qui fait la loi ici.

L'indienne sentit bientôt avec horreur que son agresseur lui retirait son jogging et sa culotte, elle tenta de se débattre, elle hurla. Mais le jeune homme la maîtrisait sans aucun souci, et le papier-toilettes l'empêchait de crier. Un objet dur et froid vint pénétrer de force son anus, Renarde pleurait, elle lança désespérément un regard suppliant à Chaton. Mais celui-ci était bien trop glacé d'horreur pour esquisser le moindre geste. Sa torture ne dura pas longtemps, et bientôt elle sentit l'objet quitter son corps. Mais elle souffrait atrocement, elle sentait un liquide chaud couler le long de ses fesses. Serpent ramena son couteau couvert de sang devant les yeux de sa victime.

-La prochaine fois, murmura-t-il cruellement, je te l'enfoncerais jusqu'à ce que tes tripes dégoulinent. J'espère que tu m'as compris ?

Noyée dans ses larmes, l'indienne eut à peine la force d'acquiescer pour lui répondre.

-A la bonne heure, sourit l'allemand en la libérant.

Il se releva tranquillement, nettoya la lame avec un peu de papier-toilettes, puis il se dirigea tranquillement vers la sortie. Laissant ses deux victimes immobiles, en train de digérer tant bien que mal leur supplice.

26 mars 2001, 00h 55

Mathilda ignorait combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis que Seth avait fait apparaître cet étrange tube de lumière bleu. Cependant, elle commençait à trouver le temps long. Le mutant n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, ses yeux étaient toujours fermés, on aurait dit qu'il se concentrait.

L'émerveillement ressentit plus tôt chez la fille d'Anthéa avait laissé place à un peu de peur.

Après tout, elle ignorait complètement ce que le cobaye était en train de faire, et elle n'osait pas manifester son impatience de peur de briser sa concentration.

Soudain, Seth rouvrit les yeux, Mathilda voulu ouvrir la bouche, mais un geste d'abstention de la part du mutant la contraignit à attendre encore quelques instants. La jeune fille commençait vraiment à en avoir assez.

- « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire à la fin ? » Songea-t-elle. « Et pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit de poser une simple question ? J'ai bien répondu aux siennes pendant des heures. »

La créature, quant à elle, conservait son calme olympien. Il fixa son interlocutrice droit dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes. Puis, tout à coup, le tube disparut.

-Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre, sourit Seth en s'asseyant en face d'elle, mais j'ai terminé.

-Pas trop tôt, marmonna la fille d'Anthéa.

Cependant, au lieu de reprendre la conversation, elle fronça les sourcils. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait.

-Dit moi, demanda-t-elle prudemment, je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir apprit le sens du mot « attendre ».

-Et tu ne l'as pas fait, répondit son interlocuteur d'une voix bien plus chaleureuse qu'avant, j'ai simplement prit cette connaissance de ta tête.

-Tu as fait quoi ?! S'écria Mathilda sous le choc.

Surpris par ce sursaut d'humeur, le mutant fit presque un bond en arrière. La jeune fille se souvint alors que Tanner lui avait mis en garde de ne surtout pas l'effrayer. Elle opta donc pour un ton plus doux :

-Excuse-moi, je voulais pas te faire peur.

Seth resta immobile quelques secondes, son interlocutrice craignait d'avoir tout fichu en l'air. Mais finalement, il finit par se rasseoir tranquillement, au grand soulagement de la fille d'Anthéa.

-Ecoute, reprit cette dernière, je n'ai pas bien compris ce qu'il c'est passé. Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu as fais ?

Le mutant hésita quelques instants, avant de répondre :

-J'ai pris les connaissances de ton cerveau, et je les ai intégrées aux miennes.

Les yeux de Mathilda manquèrent de jaillir de leurs orbites, c'était tout simplement délirant.

-Mais..., commença-t-elle sous le choc, comment c'est possible.

-Hé bien, avant je ne savais pas du tout ce que je faisais. Répondit-il d'une voix un peu plus assuré. Mais maintenant que j'ai intégré tes connaissances je peux bien t'expliquer en gros ce que j'ai fais.

Disons simplement que dans un monde virtuel comme celui-ci, nous ne sommes rien de plus que des programmes. Alors disons simplement que j'ai téléchargé ce qu'il y avait dans ton cerveau dans le mien.

La jeune fille se serait probablement évanouie si elle n'était pas sur un monde virtuel, elle n'arrivait pas du tout à comprendre comment c'était possible.

-Mais attend une minute, si tu avais copié tout ce qu'il y avait dans mon cerveau pour l'intégrer au tien, tu serais devenu une copie exacte de moi-même.

-Je n'ai pas TOUT pris, rectifia Seth, j'ai simplement fait le tri dans tes connaissances et prit ce qui me semblait intéressant pour continuer à parler comme le sens des mots. Je n'ai pas touché à ton esprit ou à tes souvenirs.

Mathilda poussa un soupir de soulagement, elle avait eu tellement peur que son « élève » découvre ce qu'il était réellement. Elle se détendit un peu, la situation s'était considérablement amélioré pour elle maintenant que le mutant connaissait le sens des mots. Elle allait pouvoir continuer sa mission sans trop d'accroc. Cependant, un détail continuait de la chiffonner.

-Ton pouvoir de transfert de connaissances là, dit-elle un peu maladroitement, comment ce fait-il que tu puisses savoir faire ce tour ? Parce que même si tu possédait déjà cette capacité, tu ne pouvais pas savoir tout seul que tu l'avais, et encore moins savoir comment t'en servir.

-C'est vrai, acquiesça le cobaye, et bien en faites, c'est ma sœur qui m'a apprit à le faire. C'est d'ailleurs comme ça que j'ai appris à parler.

-Ta sœur bien sûr, soupira Mathilda comme si c'était l'évidence même, il faudra que tu me la présentes un jour.

-Ah ? Fit Seth un peu étonné. Mais pourtant, tu l'as connais déjà.


	7. Coup d'envoi

Chapitre 7 : Coup d'envoi

26 mars 2001, 01h00

Pendant près de cinq secondes, Mathilda regarda son protégé avec des yeux ahuris. Elle avait un peu de mal à croire ce qu'il lui disait.

-Attends une seconde, marmonna la jeune fille en reprenant ses esprits, tu dis que je la connais ?

-Oui, répondit Seth qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle demandait confirmation.

-Et... qui est-ce ?

Le mutant haussa les épaules.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Comment ça ?

Mathilda sentait ses nerfs chauffer à nouveau, elle commençait à en avoir assez de cette discussion de fou. Elle se demandait si au final, il n'aurait pas mieux valu refuser cette fichue mission.

-Tu ne peux pas ne pas la connaître, reprit-elle d'une voix qui trahissait son calme forcé, tu m'as dit toi-même qu'elle t'avait appris à parler.

-C'est vrai, admit le mutant, mais je ne l'ai jamais rencontrée. J'ai simplement entendu sa voix dans ma tête.

-Mais enfin, ça n'a aucun sens, s'exclama la jeune fille en agitant les bras, comment peux-tu la considérer comme ta sœur dans ce cas ?

-Oh, et bien, c'est elle qui m'a dit qu'elle était ma sœur.

Mathilda enfouit sa tête dans ses mains, mais qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Qui était cette gonzesse qui prétendait être la sœur d'une créature qui n'était même pas humaine ? Cette histoire devenait de plus en plus saugrenue, elle devait arrêter de chasser les ombres. De toute façon, ce n'était même pas son rôle. Elle ne devait pas se préoccuper de ça, néanmoins, elle se promit d'en toucher quelques mots à Tanner dès son retour. D'ailleurs, elle remarqua que celui-ci n'avait plus donné signe de vie depuis qu'elle avait commencé sa conversation avec Seth. Elle se remémora ce qu'il avait dit : « Tu es priée de nous faire un rapport tous les jours ». La belle affaire, avant de faire un rapport, il faudrait d'abord un destinataire. Mais il n'y avait personne d'autre à part eux ici, et cela commençait à l'inquiéter un peu. Elle se demandait si on était toujours en train de les observer.

-Je t'ai vexée ? Demanda Seth un peu soucieux de son silence.

-Quoi ? S'écria-t-elle en sortant brutalement de ses rêveries. Heu... non, bien sûr que non. J'étais dans la Lune.

Le mutant jeta quelques coups d'œil autour de lui.

-Ah, et où est la Lune ? Demanda-t-il sans comprendre.

-Heu...Ben..., bredouilla la jeune fille tout en cherchant un moyen de lui faire comprendre, lorsque quelqu'un te dit qu'il est dans la Lune, cela veut dire qu'il est distrait.

-Oh je vois, c'est une métaphore ?

-C'est ça. Acquiesça-t-elle soulagée qu'il sache déjà ce mot.

-Et pourquoi t'es-tu servie d'une métaphore ?

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Pourquoi m'avoir dit que tu étais dans la Lune plutôt que de me dire simplement que tu étais distraite ?

Mathilda se gratta la tête, elle avait l'impression qu'on lui faisait une blague beaucoup trop longue à son goût. Seth avait vraiment l'art de lui poser des colles.

-Et bien..., commença-t-elle pas très sûr d'elle-même, je ne sais pas trop. Tout le monde fait des expressions, c'est humain d'en faire.

Le mutant fronça les sourcils, et cela ne plut pas du tout à la jeune fille qui se demandait quelle serait le nouveau casse-tête auquel elle aurait droit cette fois. Mais à sa grande surprise, son interlocuteur semblait hésiter, comme s'il avait peur de poser sa question. Quelques parts, la perspective d'échapper à une nouvelle migraine l'enchantait. Malheureusement, elle savait que c'était son rôle de l'encourager à s'exprimer. Après tout, elle était sa « mère ».

-Tu veux me demander quelque chose ? Dit-elle d'une voix qui se voulait encourageante.

Le cobaye hésita quelques secondes avant de répondre :

-Je n'ai jamais fait de métaphore.

-Ah ?

-Pourtant, toi et moi nous parlons la même langue.

-Heu..., oui en effet. Répondit la jeune fille à qui ça faisait une belle jambe.

Seth semblait perdu, il réfléchit quelques secondes, puis il demanda :

-Est-ce que je suis humain ?

26 mars 2001, 09h12

Serpent se saisit d'une lame,la soupesa, vérifia son tranchant, et effectua quelques manœuvres du poignet afin de s'assurer de son équilibre.

L'atelier de Fredmol ressemblait plus à un grenier qu'à une véritable armurerie. La pièce était étonnamment petite, et l'unité de Dragunov se bousculait sans arrêt depuis qu'ils avaient fait leur entrée. Les murs étaient couverts de longues rangées de lames de toutes les tailles et de toutes les formes. Les étagères étaient remplies d'armes à feu classées par pays d'origine. Fredmol, quant à lui, était avachi dans son canapé au fond de la pièce avec une manette de Super NES dans les mains. C'était un homme d'une trentaine d'années qui possédait un embonpoint assez imposant, et une barbe qui avait été grossièrement taillée en bouc. Serpent comprenait maintenant pourquoi il avait été surnommé « le comique » par les employés du réfectoire. Même le sérieux de son uniforme militaire avait été réduit à néant par ses drôles de sandales et ses chaussettes blanches toutes sales. Certains auraient pu supposer que son comportement était sans doute au delà de son apparence. Ils seraient probablement les plus déçus après l'avoir vu insulter sans arrêt son écran.

-Saloperie de plombier à la con, cracha l'armurier en envoyant voler sa manette contre le mur faisant tomber une lame au passage, c'est la dernière fois que je joue à un jeu de plate-forme. En rage, il se leva pour s'occuper de sa clientèle.

-Alors, bougonna-t-il visiblement sur les nerfs, vous avez déjà une idée de ce que vous cherchez ? Dégainant un carnet muni d'un crayon, il nota à la lettre près les indications que lui donnait Serpent. En effet, celui-ci avait déjà recueilli ces informations auprès de son équipe afin d'éviter de perdre trop de temps sur le créneau précis qui leur avait été attribué.

-Bon bah ça pas l'air d'être trop difficile tout ça, marmonna l'armurier, au niveau des lames, tu as une préférence sur la forme ?

Sur ces mots, il décrocha une longue dague de fabrication écossaise. L'allemand commença à l'examiner, tandis que le reste de l'équipe se dispersait malgré eux pour observer les rayons qui les intéressaient. Mais au moment ou Renarde allait jeter un œil aux armes à feu américaines, elle fut brutalement retenu par la manche. Un bras vint entourer fermement son cou, et une lame brillante se mit à danser devant ses yeux.

Serpent prenait un malin plaisir à tourmenter l'indienne, celle-ci ne tenta même pas de se débattre. Une peur sourde avait envahie son estomac, et ses yeux trahissaient une lueur de panique.

-Tu ne devrais pas prendre ces foutus flingues, murmura le psychopathe à son oreille, ils sont lourds et bruyants. Rien ne vaut un bon vieux couteau à l'ancienne, ça ça troue vraiment le cul.

26 mars 2001, 01h10

Mathilda se sentait coincer, Seth venait de poser la question à laquelle elle aurait pu s'attendre, mais elle ne pensait pas qu'elle viendrait en de telles circonstances, pas si vite. La jeune fille rassembla ses idées, elle ne devait surtout pas faire de gaffe sur ce sujet. Elle savait que les émotions de son élève étaient instables, si jamais elles étaient trop violentes, il pouvait faire une crise de panique. Il fallait faire preuve de prudence.

-Pourquoi tu as hésité à me poser ta question ? Demanda-t-elle intriguée par ce détail.

Ce fut au tour du mutant de se sentir coincé, il réfléchit quelques secondes avant de répondre :

-Ma sœur m'a dit que nous étions différents des humains. Elle m'a dit que nous étions plus intelligents, plus forts, meilleurs qu'eux.

La brune fronça les sourcils, qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire encore ?

-Pourtant, continua Seth, en examinant ton cerveau, je me suis rendu compte qu'elle avait tort. Ils ne sont pas aussi mauvais qu'elle le prétend, ils savent tellement de choses que j'ignore, tu sais tellement de choses que j'ignore.

Mathilda se rapprocha du cobaye, et lui prit la main. Ce geste assez tendre était le premier de sa jeune vie, un sourire vint éclairer son visage.

-Je ne sais plus si je dois la croire ou pas, avoua-t-il en baissant la tête. J'aimerais tellement être un humain, j'aimerais tellement...

Le récit de Seth eu un effet bien étrange sur son éducatrice, celle-ci éprouvait à présent un sentiment de surprise mêlé à une tristesse qu'elle ne se connaissait pas. Depuis le début de cet entretien, elle n'avait cessé de se plaindre intérieurement de l'ennui que lui procurait cette mission. Mais depuis quelques temps, la pitié ainsi que la compassion étaient venues envahir son esprit. La personne qui était en face d'elle avait été traînée de force dans ce monde pour un but qui demeurait pour l'instant un mystère. Quelques parts, ce n'était qu'un enfant qui ne faisait que chercher des réponses à sa curiosité maladive. Elle se devait de l'aider, non pas parce que c'était sa mission, mais parce que maintenant, elle avait une responsabilité envers lui.

-Mais tu es humain Seth.

La phrase était sortie toute seule, et la jeune fille la regrettait déjà, elle se maudit intérieurement. Bien sûr que la créature en face d'elle n'était pas humaine ! Il suffisait de jeter un coup d'oeil à son visage trop coloré et ses yeux dépourvus de pupilles pour en être sûr. Cependant, elle lut la joie dans son regard et décida de garder ses pensées pour elle. Il fallait seulement prendre le problème différemment.

-Tu sais, commença-t-elle d'une voix calme afin d'apaiser les émotions du mutant, être humain ça ne veut pas dire ressembler aux autres humains et savoir le plus de chose possible. Être humain cela veut dire être en mesure de faire des choix parfois cruciaux qui te permettront de devenir quelqu'un. Car ce sont ces choix qui te feront découvrir par toi-même qui tu veux être.

Jamais, au grand jamais, la fille d'Anthéa ne s'était montrée aussi poétique. Elle avait même un petit doute sur le bien-fondé de cette théorie, mais Seth semblait l'accepter avec un plaisir non dissimulé et pour le moment, c'était le plus important. En revanche, certains détails à propos, de sa sœur la chiffonnaient. Elle non plus n'était pas humaine, et pourtant, elle savait déjà beaucoup de choses contrairement au mutant. Était-elle comme lui ? Que lui voulait-elle exactement ? Beaucoup de questions importantes qui demeuraient sans réponses, trop de questions.

-Tu es encore « dans la Lune » ? Demanda son élève en l'extirpant à nouveau de ses pensées.

-Hein ? Ah excuse-moi, bredouilla Mathilda en se reprenant. Je vois que tu as compris la métaphore en tout cas.

-Oui, répondit Seth tout fier, par contre j'aurais une autre question à te poser.

-Je t'écoute.

-C'est quoi la Lune ?

26 mars 2001, 10h30

Marchant d'un pas rageur dans les couloirs du centre, Renarde était d'une humeur massacrante. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à travers une fenêtre, c'était comme si le monde entier l'avait offensée, et les petites douleurs qui lui démangeaient le dos ne faisaient que la rendre encore plus furieuse. Lorsqu'elle était une prostituée, elle était soumise à tous ces gros porcs de mâles qui se considéraient comme étant ses « maîtres ». Au moment où sa vie avait changé, elle s'était jurée de ne plus jamais se laisser dominer par un homme. Mais tout avait volé en éclat depuis la nuit dernière, et elle était à nouveau devenue la victime d'un être du sexe opposé. Son anus lui causait des douleurs difficilement supportables à chacun de ses pas, comme pour lui rappeler avec un malin plaisir l'humiliation qu'elle avait subie. L'indienne se retenait de toutes ses forces de ne pas s'en prendre à son chef d'unité, ce serait jouer son jeu, et elle en souffrirait encore. Elle ne doutait pas de l'intelligence et de la perversité de Serpent, et malgré son égo, elle se refusait à subir une nouvelle leçon de ce type. Une fois de plus, elle était dans l'incapacité d'agir. Elle était complètement impuissante. Ne pouvant se retenir, elle ouvrit la porte des escaliers d'un violent coup de pied, et s'y engagea, dans le but de sortir profiter de l'air frais britannique. Avec un peu de chance, cela calmerait ses démangeaisons. En effet, après avoir été équipés à l'atelier, les membres de l'unité sont allés rendre visite à Antoine, le tatoueur du centre. C'était une procédure dont on les avait informés dès le moment où ils avaient posé le pied sur le territoire. Une étape nécessaire dans le but de prouver qu'ils appartenaient corps et âme à l'organisation, et en tant que tels, ils devaient être marqués pour être reconnus. Renarde avait haï ce moment, elle avait l'impression d'avoir été marquée au fer rouge comme une vache. Et bien qu'Antoine se soit montré extrêmement poli et bienveillant avec elle, elle n'avait que difficilement supporté le fait qu'un autre homme ait touché son corps. Elle avait maintenant un grand renard tatoué dans le dos, et elle se promit qu'un jour, elle s'en débarrasserait.

C'est alors qu'une odeur inconnue lui monta aux narines, et qu'elle entendit des pas monter. Intriguée, elle descendit prudemment tout en gardant une main près de la crosse de l'un de ses Browning 9mm. C'était la meilleure tireuse de l'équipe au pistolet, lorsqu'elle en avait au moins un avec elle, elle savait qu'elle se débrouillerait bien mieux qu'avec un couteau. C'est alors qu'elle le vit : Plutôt jeune, un peu plus grand qu'elle, des cheveux mi-brun mi-châtain, une tenue étonnamment soignée avec une chemise blanche comme neige, et un élégant jean Lewis tenu par une ceinture noir d'ébène. Mais le plus intriguant était les objets qu'il transportait. L'un d'eux, était une splendide rapière d'une couleur argentée étincelante qu'il portait attachée à sa ceinture du côté droit du corps. L'autre était un sac en plastique tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal. Cependant, le sac n'était pas vide, il contenait un objet assez gros et qui semblait flasque de par sa forme. La jeune indienne descendit prudemment sans desserrer la mâchoire. Il avait beau ne lui avoir rien fait, il restait un homme. Et désormais, elle se refusait de baisser sa garde. Mais le garçon ne lui accorda rien, pas même un regard. Il se contenta de poursuivre son chemin comme si de rien était. C'est au moment ou ils se croisèrent que Renarde sentit son souffle, son haleine avait une odeur peu commune : elle empestait le sang.

L'indienne resta pétrifiée, tandis que le jeune homme passa la porte du couloir. Mais la recrue ne bougea pas d'un pouce, toujours immobilisée par la terreur qu'elle avait ressentie. Ce gars-là n'avait rien d'ordinaire, il marchait d'un pas précipité, comme si quelques choses le pressait. Sa respiration était tout sauf humaine, on aurait plutôt dit qu'il s'agirait d'un loup affamé. Pendant les deux minutes qui suivirent, la jeune fille ne bougea toujours pas, paralysée par l'aura meurtrière qu'il dégageait.

27 mars 2001, 14h 42

Pour la énième fois, Anthéa observa son écran d'un regard vaincu. Elle avait encore échoué à rallumer le supercalculateur et ce malgré le délai supplémentaire accordé par le Docteur, pourtant, elle avait tout essayé. Elle avait d'abord commencé par tenter de pirater les commandes qui le géraient, mais elle s'était bien vite rendue compte qu'elles étaient liée à la machine contrairement au leur. En d'autres mots, si la machine était éteinte, tout le reste l'était également. La femme aux cheveux roses n'avait presque pas dormi depuis près de quarante heures, ses yeux brûlaient dans ses orbites. Elle avait atteint la limite, sa limite. Elle n'avait même plus assez de force pour craindre la punition que le Docteur allait lui faire subir. On était mardi, le Death Battle était ce soir, elle avait lamentablement échoué. Épuisée, elle plongea la tête dans ses mains, et ses pensées se mirent à voguer loin du travail et des mondes virtuels. Pour une raison qui lui échappa, la jeune femme pensa à sa fille. Elle n'avait pas vu Mathilda depuis des jours, et elle ignorait complètement ce qu'elle faisait. Anthéa était un peu inquiète à son sujet, la jeune fille ne lui avait pas beaucoup parlé ces derniers mois, enfin, encore moins que d'habitude. Elle laissait libre cours à ses pensées et à sa soif d'apprendre tout ce qu'elle pouvait, elle était assez dure à maîtriser. La mère n'aimait pas tellement la façon de vivre de sa fille, elle négligeait toute forme de savoir-vivre, seules les sciences et les langues l'intéressaient. La femme aux cheveux roses se promit de passer plus de temps avec sa fille dès la fin de cette maudite mission.

-YES !

Complètement absorbées par ses pensées, Anthéa sursauta violemment en réponse à ce cri de joie aussi puissant qu'agaçant.

La scientifique mit quelques secondes à reprendre ses esprits, avant de lancer un regard foudroyant sur Tanner qui exultait sur sa chaise comme un enfant de dix ans à qui on avait offert le dernier vélo à la mode.

L'écossais releva la tête, un sourire éblouissant s'était dessiné sur son visage.

-J'ai trouvé, susurra-t-il tout fier.

Sa collègue ouvrit des yeux ronds, d'un seul coup, toute sa fatigue, toutes ses pensées, tout s'envola.

Elle se précipita derrière son collègue, et observa son écran avec une attention non dissimulé.

L'écran du rouquin affichait une vidéo étrange, à l'intérieur de laquelle, deux pinces de métal s'approchaient d'une énorme machine de forme cylindrique. Le tout semblait éclairé par une petite lampe situé au-dessus de la caméra. Anthéa croisa le regard de son collègue, et ce dernier vit bien qu'elle ne comprenait rien.

-Je vous présente le supercalculateur que nous recherchons, annonça l'écossais.

Les yeux de la jeune femme jaillir de leurs orbites.

-Attendez une minute, qu'est-ce que vous... Comment avez-vous fait ?

Le scientifique, lui lança un regards un peu trop crâneur à son goût tout en portant sa tasse de café à ses lèvres. Puis il se mit à raconter :

-A vrai dire, j'ai eu un peu de chance. J'avais fais le tour des systèmes, et ils étaient tous éteints sauf ceux qui fonctionnait directement sur le réseau électrique (qui était pour la plupart sans importance). J'ai eu accès à l'éclairage, quelques machines de construction automobile sans intérêt, et même un monte-charge. Mais rien qui ne soit relié aux supercalculateur, mis à part ceci.

D'un geste, il désigna la vidéo de son écran. Mais Anthéa n'était pas plus avancée que cela, Tanner se vit donc contraint de continuer son récit :

-Au départ, je n'ai pas trop comprit de quoi il s'agissait. Mais lorsque j'ai vu cette belle machine, j'en ai déduit automatiquement qu'il devait s'agir de ce que nous recherchions. Malheureusement, je n'ai rien vu qui me permettait de le rallumer à partir de cette vieille caméra, mais c'était le premier pas en avant que j'avais fais depuis le début et il était hors de question que j'abandonne. C'est à ce moment que je me suis rendu compte que je pouvais manipuler ces deux petites bêtes.

L'écossais effectua quelques manipulations sur son clavier, et l'une des pinces métalliques bougea.

-Je crois qu'il doit s'agir d'une chambre de refroidissement, dit-il d'une voix sérieuse tout d'un coup, c'est probablement pour le cas où le supercalculateur se mette à surchauffer. C'est un peu comme un ventilo pour refroidir les circuits des ordinateurs. On devrait penser à en faire une nous aussi plutôt que de garder la salle à très basse température. Ces pinces sont probablement là pour remplacer les parties endommagés au cas où le faire à la main serait trop dangereux pour le corps humain.

-Je vois, répondit Anthéa qui ne savait plus trop quoi en penser, et donc vous comptez le rallumer comment ?

-De la façon la plus simple qui soit ma chère, sourit Tanner en pianotant sur son clavier.

La femme aux cheveux fixait à présent l'écran avec une attention non dissimulée, ses yeux suivaient lentement le chemin de la caméra, jusqu'à arriver face à une sorte de petit boitier directement incrusté dans la machine. Un détail capta l'attention des scientifiques, un étrange symbole avait été peint sur le boitier. Un symbole qu'aucun d'eux ne connaissait. Il s'agissait une sorte d'oeil, avec trois petites barres peintes sur le bas et une un peu plus grande sur le haut. Cependant, malgré la curiosité qu'ils leur inspiraient, ils ne s'attardèrent pas sur lui. Tanner approcha l'une de ses pinces du boitié qui s'ouvrit presque instantanément, dévoilant un drôle de levier. Les deux collègues échangèrent un regard, c'était le moment. Le bras de métal se saisit de la manette, et la releva délicatement. Aussitôt, la caméra recula vivement, et un léger tremblement la secoua. Devant les spectateurs, le supercalculateur fut parcouru d'une étrange lumière jaune, et s'éleva lentement hors de sa chambre de refroidissement. L'espace d'un instant, Anthéa sentit un filet de sueur froide couler le long de son dos. Elle était excitée comme une puce, mais un mauvais pressentiment vint soudain la saisir. Au final, elle se demandait s'ils n'avaient pas commis une énorme bêtise. Mais Tanner ne s'en souciait pas, pour lui, c'était le début d'une nouvelle ère qui s'annonçait là.

-Et bien, dit-il fièrement, je pense qu'il serait assez judicieux d'aller avertir notre bon Docteur que la mission est un succès.

27 mars 2001, 20h 17

Tous les membres du personnel militaire et scientifiques de Silver Wings avaient été convoqué au quatorzième sous-sol du complexe. Ils se tenaient tous en rang dans un hall étonnamment grand pour se trouver à près de cent-vingt mètres sous la surface, personne cependant n'ignorait le pourquoi de cette réunion à grande échelle. C'était bientôt l'heure du « Death Battle », l'événement préféré de bon nombre de membres haut-placés dans l'organisation. Celui qui consistait à organiser une lutte à mort entre les différents membres de chacune des nouvelles unités. Un bon moyen selon eux de décider qui serait utile à l'organisation et qui était bon à jeter, mais pour le Docteur, il s'agissait de la chose la plus stupide qui soit. Le sexagénaire avait toujours détesté avoir des morts inutiles, et cette boucherie que l'on organisait était l'exemple parfait de ce qu'il n'appréciait pas, il s'était d'ailleurs promis de mettre rapidement un terme définitif à cette farce. Malheureusement, depuis sa maladie, le scientifique avait perdu son emprise sur le conseil de l'organisation. Et il soupçonnait certains d'entre eux (à juste titre) d'en vouloir à sa place. Ils étaient cinq au total, lui y compris. Et lorsqu'ils firent leur entrée, le Docteur ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir misérablement impuissant dans cette ridicule chaise roulante.

Le premier d'entre eux était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, comme toujours, il était habillé de l'un de ses somptueux costumes italiens. Ses longs cheveux gris étaient impeccablement coiffés, et sa stature était pour le moins imposante. Adam Warren l'américain était le plus vieil associé du Docteur, pourtant, malgré des années de coopération et de réussite, les deux hommes n'étaient jamais devenu amis. Il était suivit par une femme étonnamment jeune, sa belle peau bronzée semblait faire de l'effet à certains soldats. Penelope Nemia était originaire d'Argentine, et malgré les apparences, c'était une véritable vipère sans scrupule qui n'hésitait pas à éliminer quiconque se dressait sur son chemin. Le Docteur avait toujours été un trop gros poisson pour elle, jusqu'à maintenant. Drapée dans sa belle robe noire, elle lançait autour d'elle un regard un peu trop confiant aux yeux du scientifiques.

Puis vint le chinois, Jet Yu était connu pour avoir à sa botte les plus grands dirigeant politiques de son gouvernement. Il contrôlait la plupart des organisations criminelles d'Asie du Sud-Est. Il était à peu près du même âge que le malade, mais lui était dans une forme olympique.

Et enfin, Adama Viero compléta le conseil. C'était un immense noir avec une stature digne d'un joueur de rugby. Originaire du Nigéria, il était recherché dans plus d'une vingtaine de pays, et par onze services de renseignements. Tout comme Yu, il portait un épais manteau noir, afin de dissimuler ses nombreuses armes. Le Docteur les examina tous, les uns après les autres, et dans chacun d'eux, il lut du mépris.

« - Riez donc, gronda le scientifique dans sa tête, nous verrons qui rira au moment ou vous découvrirez l'importance réelle que j'ai dans cette organisation, ainsi bien sûr que la nouvelle vie qui m'attend. »

Même jour, même heure

L'unité de Dragunov avait été placée dans un espèce de container carré, on leur avait dit qu'ils devraient attendre dix minutes avant le coup d'envoi. Tandis que l'équipe s'affairait à vérifier son matériel, Serpent réfléchissait. Non pas à la stratégie à employer face à l'ennemi, ses réflexions là-dessus étaient terminées depuis leur voyage en avion. Non, il réfléchissait à la dernière information qu'on lui avait donnée. Et bien qu'elle parut anodine, il ne put s'empêcher d'y penser. Un détail ne collait pas, mais alors pas du tout avec ce qu'il savait déjà. Mais c'était absurde, ça n'avait aucun sens. Pourquoi Dragunov qui était si bavard ne leur en avait jamais parlé au cours d'un repas ? Lui qui aimait tellement faire la conversation, pourquoi leur aurait-il menti sur un si petit détail ?

Soudain une violente sirène vint déchirer les tympans de l'unité, et l'allemand s'extirpa de ses pensées. C'était enfin l'heure de tuer, et il se devait de se donner à cent pour cent s'il voulait profiter un maximum de cette chasse à l'homme. Les portes s'ouvrirent, et un petit rayon de lumière vint à la rencontre de ses yeux, éclairant la lueur de folie qui animait son regard.


	8. Chapter 8: Imprévu (partie 1)

Chapitre 8: Imprévu 1ère partie

27 mars 2001, 20h 35

-Ralentissez un peu, prévint Anthéa, on ne vous a pas envoyés en mission d'exploration pour mettre l'Octobre Rouge en pièces.

Assise devant son écran, la femme Schaeffer observait avec un agacement certain la progression de la première équipe virtuelle. Elle se souvint en effet qu'ils n'avaient pas l'air ravis lorsqu'elle leur avait annoncé que le Docteur leur avait confié une mission classée prioritaire en plein milieu du « Death Battle ». Mais ils savaient tous qu'il valait mieux ne jamais contrarier le sexagénaire, et encore moins par les temps qui couraient. Tous avaient dû répondre présent, y compris tous les meilleurs membres de l'équipe technique. Même Tanner avait été contraint de faire une croix sur son spectacle afin de venir filer un coup de main. Mais concernant ce dernier, partir explorer le monde virtuel était nettement plus intéressant que de voir un gros tas de brutes ignares s'entretuer. Quoique, il aurait tout de même bien aimé voir l'équipe « junior » de Dragunov en pleine action. Le russe lui en avait touché deux ou trois mots qui lui avaient mis la puce à l'oreille, mais cela attendrait bien qu'il finisse la première expérience intéressante depuis de nombreux mois. Les trois autres membres de l'équipe technique étaient présents, ils s'agissaient des mêmes personnes qui avaient aidé Mathilda à s'équiper avant de partir rejoindre Seth. Il y avait tout d'abord les jumelles Amanda et Flora Adams, deux jeunes rousses d'une trentaine d'années originaires d'Australie. Et il y avait également un des meilleurs docteurs en physique quantique de tout le complexe, il n'était en revanche pas très réputé pour son physique et ses capacités sportives. Le Professeur Belpois était un homme châtain de corpulence plutôt moyenne, tout comme son neveu, il portait des lunettes rondes qui lui agrandissaient les yeux. Ce scientifique-là était un véritable amoureux de son travail, l'organisation n'avait pas eu beaucoup à forcer pour qu'il rejoigne leurs rangs, tant les possibilités de découvertes étaient innombrables. Il espérait cependant avoir la permission de prendre un congé exceptionnel de deux jours lorsque viendrait l'anniversaire de son neveu, sa sœur lui ayant enfin permis de le revoir après une vieille dispute. Il fallait dire que le jeune garçon avait beaucoup insisté, pour lui, son oncle était un héros.

-Vous m'avez compris ? Répéta la mère de Mathilda en haussant le ton, si vous l'endommagez c'est devant le Docteur qu'il faudra vous expliquer.

Pour toute réponse, un grognement mécontent lui résonna dans les oreilles. Mais le sous-marin virtuel continua sa route plus prudemment cette fois. Satisfaite, Anthéa se passa la main dans les cheveux. Heureusement que le Docteur lui avait accordé huit heures de repos avant le début de l'opération, sinon elle se serait écroulée comme une masse depuis belle lurette. Toutefois, elle avait eu un peu de mal à s'endormir. Une peur sourde s'était emparée d'elle, la peur d'être forcée à combattre son mari. Elle n'en avait jamais voulu à Waldo pour ce qui lui était arrivé, elle se demandait comment elle réagirait si jamais elle devait se retrouver face à face avec lui. Allait-elle se ranger de son côté ? Ou alors allait-elle le sacrifier dans le but d'éviter une nouvelle torture abominable de la part du Docteur qui conduirait sans doute à une mort atroce ? Mais Waldo n'était pas la seule personne qui tracassait la femme aux cheveux roses, en effet, il y avait Aelita aussi. Durant quelques secondes, elle nourrit l'espoir fou qu'un jour, ils pourraient à nouveau vivre tous ensemble. Waldo, Aelita, elle, et... Mathilda. Elle les voyait très bien installés dans leur chalet à la montagne, les deux époux enlacés sous la chaleur douillette d'une couette et d'un bon feu de cheminée, tandis que les deux sœurs discuteraient des garçons qu'elles avaient croisés à l'école : un vrai petit paradis, mais un paradis inaccessible. Anthéa se sentit soudain noyée dans le désespoir, comment pouvait-elle espérer vivre aussi parfaitement ? Elle savait que jamais elle ne pourrait quitter cet endroit, si ce n'était sous l'état de cendre. Elle était condamnée depuis le jour où elle avait accepté de rejoindre l'organisation, tôt ou tard, le Docteur n'aurait plus besoin d'elle. Et ce jour-là, il ne raterait pas son coup, il ne l'avait jamais raté.

-On est arrivés, lança une voix à travers le casque d'écoute, la sphère est bien plus lumineuse que la dernière fois.

La mère de Mathilda essuya les quelques larmes qui perlaient sur le coin de ses yeux, elle devait à tout prix se concentrer sur la mission. Le mot « échec » ne faisait pas partie du langage de son employeur, pas plus que le mot « excuse ».

-Ecoutez-moi bien Lupin, dit-elle avec assurance, il devrait y avoir un sas d'ouverture comme pour Olympia. Est-ce que vous le voyez?

-Affirmatif.

-Rapprochez-vous le plus possible de lui, on doit craquer le code afin que vous puissiez rentrer.

-Ca marche, on va faire une petite perquisition illégale, comme au bon vieux temps.

Lentement, l'énorme sous-marin virtuel (plus proche d'un vieil engin soviétique que d'une véritable machine futuriste) se dirigea vers l'hémisphère sud de la sphère qui renfermait le monde à explorer. Une fois arrivé à une distance raisonnable, une petite lumière se projeta depuis le périscope du submersible et alla frapper l'étrange symbole qui ornait le portail, le même qui était sur le boitier du supercalculateur. Dans la salle de contrôle, Tanner fit craquer ses doigts, on allait enfin passer à sa partie préférée. Cependant, cela ne semblait pas aussi facile qu'il le supposait. Et durant plusieurs minutes, il eut le droit de se faire chambrer quatre ou cinq fois par les membres de l'unité virtuelle qui se plaignaient de trouver le temps long. Mais finalement, le signal vert apparut enfin sur l'écran, et le sas s'ouvrit.

-J'ai mis presque cinq minutes pour craquer ce code, murmura l'écossait impressionné, celui qui a conçu ce système a fait du beau boulot.

Anthéa ne l'écoutait pas, son rythme cardiaque avait subitement augmenté tout à coup. Les soldats numériques firent leur entrée dans le monde, elle retint son souffle.

27 mars 2001, 20h 20

Si l'unité de Dragunov savait depuis le début où elle allait atterrir, elle ne savait pas qu'elle aurait droit à une telle tempête. En effet, ils venaient de déboucher dans un immense dôme dont ils ne voyaient même pas le plafond, et pour cause, un véritable blizzard s'abattait sur eux. Serpent mit quelques secondes à se rendre compte de la situation, comme leur mentor l'avait dit, ils se trouvaient dans une immense forêt souterraine. Des canons à neige arrosaient constamment le terrain, et la tempête empêchait de voir à plus de dix mètres devant soi. Il faisait un froid du Diable, même les combinaisons militaires dont on les avait pourvus ne suffisaient pas à bien s'en protéger. D'un geste de la main, le chef de l'unité ordonna à celle-ci d'avancer. C'était l'une des premières choses qu'il leur avait dites dans l'avion : on ne parle pas, ou alors à voix basse. Interdiction formelle de crier même si un danger arrive, les mouvements de bras étaient leur moyen de communication privilégié. Chaque équipe avait reçu un équipement qui lui serait propre, eux avaient eu droit à des grenades. Mais l'allemand n'était guère fan de ces explosifs, il avait donc confié la sienne à son petit frère. Celui-ci était semblable à un fantôme depuis leur arrivée en Allemagne, et cela n'avait échappé à personne, surtout pas à Renarde.

Le petit groupe avançait prudemment, mais Serpent voulait à tout prix quitter cet endroit. La zone était bien trop à découvert, et il était impossible de voir si des équipes adverses arrivaient dans leur direction. Il valait mieux se mettre à la recherche d'un endroit un peu plus en hauteur afin de bénéficier de la tempête. Le chef de l'unité marqua une halte, et désigna Corbeau du doigt, avant de montrer un grand sapin. L'américaine reçu le message cinq sur cinq, et commença rapidement son ascension. Une fois qu'elle eut trouvé un bon point d'équilibre, elle s'installa, et colla son œil dans le viseur de son fusil. Elle avait choisi un Ruger 22 K10/22-T automatique. Une arme peu rapide et moins mortelle qu'un grand nombre d'autres de la même famille, mais celle-ci possédait deux atouts très importants. Elle était légère et compacte, en ôtant deux vis, on pouvait séparer le canon et la gâchette de la crosse. Très pratique lorsqu'il s'agissait de transporter l'arme dans des endroits peuplés sans éveiller l'attention (même si ce n'est pas le but aujourd'hui). Mais surtout, elle était parfaitement adaptée à sa corpulence. Et pour un tireur, c'était indispensable. Corbeau cala son œil dans la lunette de visée Leupold 14x50 Side Focus, et commença à scruter la zone. Les recrues n'étaient autorisées à emporter qu'un seul genre d'arme avec eux, mais celle-ci était passée entre les doigts de Fredmol. L'armurier avait rajouté la possibilité de passer le viseur en infrarouge, un avantage non-négligeable lorsque l'on ne pouvait voir devant soi. L'américaine balaya son champs de vision, ce qui lui permit de voir que le terrain semblait encore plus grand qu'ils ne le pensaient. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander comment ils avaient réussi à placer un si grand endroit sous terre, d'autant plus que cela demandait de l'entretien. C'est alors qu'une énorme tâche fluo apparut dans son viseur, et elle n'était pas la seule. Bientôt, elle put apercevoir cinq bonnes formes bizarres qui semblaient cachées. C'est alors que l'une d'elle fit un mouvement, et la jeune fille comprit d'un seul coup ce qu'elle tentait de faire.

-Attention! Cria-t-elle, une seconde avant que le crépitement de la mitraillette ne vienne déchirer le blizzard.

27 mars 2001, 20h 38

-Alors? Demanda Anthéa qui brûlait d'impatience, qu'est-ce que vous voyez?

-Des plateformes.

-Pardon ?

-On a émergé sous des plateformes, répéta le capitaine de l'équipe visiblement agacé.

-Et vous ne pouvez pas y accéder ?

-Non, elles sont au moins à une cinquantaine de mètres au-dessus de nous.

La femme aux cheveux roses laissa échapper un soupir, sans savoir si elle éprouvait du soulagement ou de l'agacement. Elle jeta un regard interrogateur à Tanner, celui-ci ne se fit pas prier. Ni une ni deux, il enclencha la procédure de débarquement. C'est ainsi que le lieutenant de l'équipage fit ses premiers pas sur le nouveau monde virtuel, mais il n'avait pas tellement vu les choses dans ce sens-là.

-Hé dites-donc, lança-t-il, comment vous avez fait pour me téléporter là-dessus ?

-Je ne t'ai pas téléporté, répondit l'écossais, je t'ai juste débarqué.

-Quoi ?! Hurla-t-il stupéfait, et comment vous saviez que j'allais atterrir ici ?

-Je ne le savais pas, rétorqua le rouquin sans laisser paraître la moindre émotion, maintenant dit-nous un peu ce que tu vois au lieu de compter fleurette.

Son interlocuteur marmonna dans sa barbe, puis il inspecta les environs. Tout comme Mathilda, il était vêtu d'une combinaison noire portant le blason de Silver Wings sur la poitrine et dans le dos, mais il était nettement mieux équipé. Il portait un genre de revolver à la ceinture, ainsi que des petits lance-grappin accrochés sur chacun des poignets. Dans son dos était accroché un genre de mini disque, mais une fois déployé, il était semblable à un bouclier anti-émeute.

Il s'appelait Llyod, et il était réputé pour être un râleur de première classe.

Tranquillement, il admira avec attention l'endroit où il se trouvait, mais c'était loin d'être aussi simple qu'il le pensait.

-Heu commença-t-il pas très sûr de lui, je suis dans un genre de forêt un peu bizarre.

-Tu pourrais être plus précis, s'impatienta le rouquin.

-Bin, il y a des genre d'arbres, mais ils sont gigantesques, on ne voit pas leur sommet.

-Comment est le terrain ?

-On dirait qu'il est assez grand, il y a plein de plateformes comme celle-ci. Elles sont reliées entre elles par de petits chemins.

-Et tu ne vois personne à part toi ?

-Non, tout est calme.

-On t'envoie le reste de l'équipage.

-Attendez !

L'équipe toute entière se figea sur place suite à cet avertissement, redoutant le pire.

-Il y a une bestiole, dit l'agent d'une voix bien plus posée, là, devant moi.

En effet, une sorte de gros insecte mécanique de la taille d'un ballon de foot venait dans la direction du soldat. Celui-ci dégaina son arme par réflexe, mais n'étant pas sûr que cette créature représente une réelle menace, il se contenta de garder le revolver au poing.

-Décrivez-nous cette créature, demanda la femme aux cheveux roses.

-Heu... C'est une sorte d'énorme pou, il a le même symbole que celui du portail sur sa carapace.

Tanner et Anthéa échangèrent un regard, ils en étaient venus à la même conclusion.

-Essayez de lui parler, proposa l'écossais, dites lui qu'on ne lui veut pas de mal.

-Vous voulez que je parle à ce truc ? Répéta l'agent en faisant la grimace, vous avez vu sa tête ?

-Lloyd ! Explosa le second du Docteur, je commence à en avoir assez de vous entendre vous plaindre ! Nous vous avons donné un ordre, exécutez-le, ou je me ferai un plaisir de vous faire muter dans notre centre de recherche au Groënland ! Vous m'avez compris.

-Ouais, ouais. Maugréa le soldat. J'ai pigé.

Là-dessus, il s'approcha de la bestiole. Celle-ci n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, elle restait là à le regarder. L'homme s'accroupit, puis, tenta une approche plus ou moins amicale.

-Heu... Salut petite bête, moi c'est Lloyd, et je suis un ami. Tu saurais pas où je pourrais trouver le mec qui a fabriqué cet endroit ?

Pour toute réponse, la « petite bête » lui envoya un laser rouge en pleine poitrine. Lloyd fut violemment projeté à plus de trois mètres vers l'arrière, avant de retomber comme une masse.

Les chiffres sur les ordinateurs de l'équipe scientifique s'affolèrent.

-Saloperie ! Cracha le soldat en levant son arme.

Il ne lui avait fallu qu'un seul tir pour voir son agresseur exploser dans une volée de pixels, une fois la menace neutralisée, il se releva.

-Bon sang de bonsoir ! S'exclama Anthéa, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Votre barre d'énergie a chuté tout d'un coup.

-Il se passe que cette fichue bestiole vient de m'envoyer un sale coup de pied au cul, je vous en foutrai des « parlez-lui ».

-Cessez de chouiner, grinça Tanner, on a fini par obtenir une carte du monde virtuel. Vous avez d'autres monstres qui affluent dans votre direction. Le reste de l'équipage va venir vous rejoindre, restez sur vos gardes.

-Vais essayer.

Cinq secondes plus tard, ce fut une dizaine de soldats apparurent autour de lui. L'effectif de l'équipage était de dix personnes, Lloyd compris. Sept hommes et trois femmes, le capitaine était un quarantenaire qui répondait au nom de Galdric. Tanner se mit à dicter ses instructions :

-Placez-vous en bloc défensif sur le sentier afin de repousser l'assaut, je ne veux voir aucune de ces bestioles abîmer l'Octobre Rouge.

-Roger, répondit le capitaine, on va s'occuper d'elles.

Ni une, ni deux, les soldats se mirent en position afin d'accueillir leurs invités. Le « bloc défensif » comme l'avait appelé Tanner consistait à placer cinq soldats en première ligne équipés de leurs boucliers, et les cinq autres derrière pour arroser les ennemis. C'est au moment où le dernier des agents prit position que les premières créatures arrivèrent, elles étaient en tout point identiques à la première. Mais cette fois, elles étaient une bonne vingtaine, et ce fut véritable déluge de lasers qui vint s'abattre sur les protections. Les soldats attendirent cependant quelques coups histoire de voir comment ces bestioles attaquaient, afin d'obtenir le meilleur timing possible sans se faire toucher. Elles étaient composés de trois lignes de sept, chaque fois que la première ligne tirait, les deux autres la dépassait afin que la deuxième puisse tirer à son tour. Puis, la troisième prit sa place, puis encore la première. Leur stratégie était assez simple, avancer tout en acculant l'adversaire à coups de laser. Mais les agents n'étaient cependant pas prêt à se laisser faire, et malgré le nombre très inférieur de tireurs, ils visaient bien mieux, et avaient la possibilité de faire feu plusieurs fois d'affilée. Ce ne fut qu'au moment où la troisième ligne avançait pour se remettre en place une deuxième fois qu'ils finirent par réagir. Une série de coups de feu vint à son tour déchirer l'air virtuel, détruisant tous ceux qui allaient tirer, et une grande partie de ceux qui se trouvaient juste derrière. Les soldats avaient passé la moitié de leur vie à manipuler des armes à feu, les bestioles qui se trouvaient à moins de vingt mètres d'eux représentaient des cibles faciles. Lorsqu'ils estimèrent le carton suffisamment plein, ils se remirent à l'abri afin d'éviter les nouvelles volées de lasers. Mais cette fois, elle n'avait plus rien de coordonné. En effet, les créatures n'avaient à présent plus aucun point de repère ni de stratégie à employer. Elles se contentaient simplement de tirer, sans doute la seule chose qu'elles savaient faire par instinct, une nouvelle attaque des guerriers virtuels en vint facilement à bout. Galdric observa son travail avec un air satisfait.

-Zone sécurisée Monsieur.

-Parfait, susurra Tanner, nous allons pouvoir commencer l'exploration. Je veux que trois de vos hommes aillent inspecter plusieurs les différents coins de ce monde, le reste devra rester ici dans le but de protéger l'Octobre Rouge d'une nouvelle attaque.

-Très bien Monsieur, Ramirez, Antoine et moi irons en exploration. Je laisse à Lloyd le soin de protéger le vaisseau avec les autres.

-Super, grommela ce dernier, j'ai toujours eu le pire des rôles.

27 mars 2001, 20h 24

Un à un, une demi-dizaine de soldats sortit de leurs cachettes. Lâchés dans la forêt dix minutes avant les autres, ils avaient eu le temps de prendre un bonne position d'observation et d'attendre que les poissons se jettent dans le filet. Mais leur plan n'avait pas vraiment marché comme ils l'espéraient. En effet, afin de bien profiter de l'avantage que leur offraient les lunettes infrarouge qu'ils avaient reçus, ils avaient décidés de s'embusquer derrière un arbre abattue avec deux soldats qui surveillaient leurs arrières. Cependant, les « juniors » étaient apparut sur le côté droit, côté qui était sous la responsabilité de Diego. Ce dernier n'était pas un mauvais soldat, mais il était réputé pour être un excité de la gâchette. Dès qu'il avait aperçu les enfants, il avait lâché une rafale sans prendre le temps de bien viser. Il avait tiré sans crier gare surprenant jusqu'à ses coéquipiers.

-Je les ais eu ! Lança-t-il fièrement en levant le bras victorieusement.

Son chef d'unité lui administra un soufflet à l'arrière du crâne en guise de félicitation.

-Espèce d'imbécile, gronda-t-il, j'avais dit de prévenir si jamais on voyait quelque chose.

-Mais je te dis que je les ais eu ! Insista le mitrailleur.

-Non pas tous, rétorqua une femme, je n'ai entendu que peu de cris différents.

-On pourrait avancer maintenant ? Suggéra un autre homme, ils ne voient rien, nous si.

-D'accords, acquiesça leur leader, mais on se met en formation « étoile », et pas d'imprudence.

A pas assez lents, les cinq soldats s'approchèrent de leurs victimes. La position particulière qu'ils avaient pris consistait à se déployer sur cinq côtés différents afin de couvrir le plus de champs de vision possible. Le chef de l'unité se trouvait en pointe, il observait l'endroit que Diego avait arrosé.

Il y avait trois corps, les autres avaient disparus.

-Pauvres gosses, soupira la jeune femme à l'arrière, pourquoi est-ce qu'on les a entraînés dans cette galère ?

-Ils ont fait eux-mêmes le choix de venir ici, grogna le mitrailleur, ils avaient qu'à rester où ils étaient.

-Vos gueules ! Lança le chef, les autres sont peut-être encore dans le coin.

-Et alors, renifla celui qui surveillait l'autre côté de l'arrière-garde, ils peuvent pas nous voir.

Soudain, Il eut une vision d'horreur. Un être fantomatique au sourire carnassier recouvert de neige venait de surgir devant lui. Il ne savait pas d'où il venait ni ce qu'il était, mais il tenta de réagir vite en levant son arme. C'est alors qu'il aperçu un reflet argenté décrire un arc de cercle, avant de se planter dans sa gorge. Il s'écroula lourdement sur le sol, tout en lâchant un cri étranglé. La blonde n'eut pas le temps d'effectuer le moindre geste, un autre reflet d'argent vint lui transpercer la poitrine. Alerté par le cri de la première victime, Diego et l'autre homme de l'avant se retournèrent à la vitesse de la lumière. Ils furent respectivement abattu par une flèche et une balle, et s'écroulèrent à leur tour. Il ne restait plus que le chef de l'unité, celui-ci était resté estomaqué, comme s'il avait du mal à croire ce qui venait de se passer. Il restait là, immobile, semblant accepter son sort. Dragonne se résolue à l'achever d'une flèche dans le crâne. Serpent observa avec un plaisir évident les cadavres autour de lui, il se sentait merveilleusement bien. Il l'avait enfin retrouvée, cette sensation, ce plaisir, ce goût du sang. Il fut littéralement aux anges au moment où il dut sortir sa lame de la gorge de la première victime. Comme il l'avait supposé, tuer au couteau lui faisait un bien fou. Une bonne lame valait bien une bombe nucléaire, quoique, elle permettait de profiter du moment elle. Tandis qu'il récupérait sa deuxième arme, Lion, Chaton et Renarde se relevèrent. Jouer les morts n'avaient plut à personne, mais ils savaient tous qu'on ne désobéissait pas au chef d'unité.

-Tu veux que je te dise Renarde ? Lança l'allemand en remuant son couteau dans la plaie de la femme. J'ai adoré ça.

27 mars 2001, 20h 55

A travers son écran, Anthéa explorait minutieusement chaque recoin de la carte. Non pas seulement dans le but de diriger les soldats qui s'occupaient de fouiller le monde, mais également dans l'espoir fou de découvrir Waldo où Aelita. Ils étaient là, elle le sentait. A la fois si proche, et pourtant si loin d'elle. Cet espoir s'était rapidement métamorphosé en obsession, et elle pianotait sur son clavier aussi vite qu'elle en était capable. Mais malgré ses efforts, elle ne vit toujours rien. C'est au moment où elle commençait à fatiguer qu'une petite alarme résonna dans la salle, et elle comprit rapidement de quoi il s'agissait.

-Attention Lloyd, prévint Tanner, vous avez un autre monstre en approche.

-Un seul ? S'étonna le lieutenant. Ce job commence vraiment à devenir emmerdant.

-Concentrez-vous au lieu de racontez n'importe quoi, il n'est pas comme les autres !

-A vos ordres Monsieur le scottish, on se tient prêt.

Une nouvelle fois, l'unité se mit en place. Privé des soldats d'exploration, ils constituèrent un bloc de trois défenseurs, et de quatre tireurs. Les agents se tinrent prêt au combat, mais ils ne s'attendaient sûrement pas à voir une chose pareille.

Le monstre qui s'était engagé sur le sentier n'avait pas d'orifice pour tirer des lasers, pas plus qu'il n'avait de tête. Il s'agissait d'une énorme sphère de métal noir qui s'approchait dangereusement vite de leur position, les hommes de l'organisation n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux.

-C'est quoi... ça ? Murmura Lloyd qui n'en revenait pas.

-Lieutenant ! Appela un soldat qui tentait de conserver son calme. Que fait-on ?

-Quelle question, tirez bon sang.

A nouveau, les coups de feu déchirèrent l'air virtuel, et des volées de balles vinrent s'abattre sur la créature. Malheureusement, le blindage de celle-ci la rendait insensible à toute forme d'attaque.

Les agents eurent beau faire feu à volonté, rien n'y fit, et le monstre continuait sa course, il était de plus en plus près.

-A vos boucliers, gronda l'officier, ne laissez pas passer ce truc.

Hélas, les protections qui avaient été si efficaces face aux premières bestioles se brisèrent comme du verre face à celle-ci.

Ce fut une véritable débâcle, quatre hommes furent écrasés au moment où elle les percuta de plein fouet. D'autres tentèrent en vain de l'éviter, mais dans la bousculade générale, deux d'entre-eux quittèrent le sentier, et finir leur course dans la Mer numérique. Le lieutenant était le seul à avoir réchappé au massacre, il contemplait d'un air ébahit la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister.

Depuis son écran, Tanner avait été témoin de la défaite cuisante de son équipe. En rage, il se tourna vers les sœurs Adams.

-Contactez les deux autres équipes virtuels, rugit-il, je refuse de devoir abandonner cette mission.

C'est alors qu'un nouvelle alarme sonna, mais celle-ci ne provenait que d'un seul ordinateur, et son utilisateur en restait pantois.

-Monsieur, bredouilla Belpois qui semblait sur le point de s'évanouir, il... il y a quelqu'un.

Tout les regards étaient à présent tournés vers le scientifique aux cheveux châtains, en particulier celui d'une femme aux cheveux roses.

-Qu'est-ce que vous venez de dire ? Demanda Tanner qui semblait aussi stupéfait que les autres.

-Il... il y a quelqu'un, répéta-t-il en pointant son écran du doigt, il y a quelqu'un dans le monde virtuel.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9: Imprévu (partie 2)

27 mars 2001, 13h 21

Ils volaient à plus de trente mille pieds au-dessus de la Belgique, direction le Sud-Ouest de l'Allemagne. L'avion dans lequel ils voyageaient n'était qu'à demi rempli. L'unité de Dragunov disposait d'une rangée entière pour elle seule, tout au fond, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. La moitié de l'équipe avait décidé de profiter de ce court voyage pour récupérer un peu du sommeil volé lors de l'entraînement. Seuls deux d'entre eux étaient restés éveillés, il s'agissait de Dragonne et de Serpent. Mais cela était assez normal, la coréenne avait rarement décroché le moindre mot depuis qu'elle avait rejoint l'unité. Elle était de nature solitaire, ne laissant transparaître qu'un regard vide, dépourvu de la moindre étincelle de vie. Personne ne faisait plus réellement attention à elle, pas même son chef. Celui-ci avait hérité de la place situé près du hublot, il n'avait cessé de le fixer depuis le début du vol. Non pas que le paysage l'attirait particulièrement, mais c'était son moyen à lui de fuir dans ses pensées stratégiques. En réalité, ce n'était pas les beaux paysages flamands qui s'étendaient devant ses yeux, mais plutôt les montagnes de cadavres éventrés qu'il allait ramener de sa petite chasse à l'homme. Il les voyait tous, les yeux et la bouches béants, le torse déchiré, des flots de sang s'échappaient de chacune des multiples entailles infligés à leur corps. Ils les entendaient presque pleurer, gémir, implorer pitié. Si pathétique, si misérable, si amusant. Serpent laissa échapper un sourire carnassier, il tremblait, non pas de peur, mais d'excitation. Il avait tellement attendu ce moment, au moins autant qu'un enfant qui savait proche sa date d'anniversaire. Et même s'il était lui-même un enfant, c'était bien d'autres idées de cadeaux qui lui trottaient dans la tête.

Enfin, il finit par décrocher son regard du hublot, et consulta sa montre. 13h 25. Il ne devait pas rester plus d'une heure avant d'arriver, il était peut-être temps de se dégourdir un peu les jambes. Il se leva, passa devant Dragonne, et entreprit de faire une petite marche à travers l'avion qui était plus large que nécessaire. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, il essuya de nombreux regards tous aussi nauséeux les uns que les autres. Certains semblaient désintéressés, d'autres compatissants, il en vit même deux ou trois qui avaient l'air d'avoir pitié de lui. Et bien sûr, il y avait ceux qui le méprisaient purement et simplement. Ceux-ci étaient du genre ambitieux, travailleur, très musclé, et arrogant. La race des vainqueurs, comme ils aimaient s'appeler, la race qui ne supportait pas de voir des enfants qui suivaient le même programme qu'eux. Pour eux c'était pire qu'une insulte, c'était un véritable outrage ! Ils avaient chacun à leur tour plaqué leur vie passé dans le seul but de rejoindre l'endroit qui les rendrait plus riches qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été. Et pourtant, malgré tout le travail qu'ils avaient accompli pour en arriver là, on leur offrait des enfants comme adversaires, et tant qu'ils n'étaient pas plus haut gradés, ils devaient les considérer comme leurs égaux. Ridicule, aucun enfant ne méritait d'être à leur place, et surtout pas Serpent. Tout le monde dans le centre était au courant de ce qu'avait fait l'allemand à ses parents, mais celui-ci se moquait éperdument de ce que pouvaient penser les autres. Chacune des insultes qu'il avait reçues avait été ignorée comme si c'était de la brise, peu importe ce qu'on pouvait dire, il était le seul à savoir ce qu'il valait réellement. C'est alors qu'une chanson digne d'un irlandais tout juste sortit d'un pub éclata à travers l'appareil :

-Elle était si joliiiie, sous le soleil d'avril, que j'lai mise dans mon lit et puis j'ai mis dans le mille. Elle s'est foutue en rogne, cette sale mégère, alors fallait que j'la cogne, pour qu'elle se laisse faire.

L'allemand avait laissé échapper une grimace de dégoût face à ce qu'il décrirait comme étant du viol auditif, il n'eut cependant pas réellement besoin de chercher d'où venait cette horreur car le fautif s'était mis à danser comme une outre trop pleine.

-Rassie-toi Diego, gronda son supérieur en lui tirant la manche visiblement gêné par la prestation pitoyable de son soldat, tu nous fais honte.

-Du calme Captaine, répliqua l'ivrogne en se libérant, c'est ptête la dernière fois que je me bourre la gueule. Tu peux pas me refuser un dernier pot.

-Si tu continues à boire tu peux être sûr que ce sera ton dernier, lança une femme blonde qui patientait près des toilettes.

-Allez tous vous faire voir ! S'écria Diego en s'asseyant brutalement. Moi j'ai bien survécu à cette saloperie de Death Battle en étant complètement pété l'année dernière, je peux toujours le refaire.

A ses mots, son chef lui administra un soufflet à l'arrière du crâne dans le but de réussir à le calmer un peu.

-Arrête un peu de frimer, tu ne t'en es sortit que parce que tu t'étais planqué dans une grotte, tout le monde est au courant. C'est pour ça qu'on a refusé que tu sois intégré à l'organisation.

L'ivrogne s'arrêta soudain de parler, et se renfrogna, visiblement vexé par les paroles de son supérieur. Serpent était amusé par le comportement du soldat. On pouvait difficilement trouver plus ridicule, encore plus au sein d'unités comme les leurs. Et pourtant, quelque chose avait attiré son attention. Il alla récupérer un café auprès du personnel de bord, puis vint s'asseoir à côté du soldat.

-Tenez, dit-il timidement en lui tendant la tasse brûlante qu'il avait dans les mains, ça vous aidera à vous remettre les idées en place.

L'homme d'une trentaine d'années observa pendant quelques secondes la boisson que lui tendait le jeune allemand, puis il la prit d'une main maladroite, et l'avala d'une seule traite. En voilà un qui n'avait pas peur de se brûler, ou qui était trop ivre pour s'en rendre compte. Une fois sa tasse reposé, il lui adressa une bonne tape dans le dos en guise de remerciement.

-Toi t'es un bon, lâcha-t-il encore confus, si je peux faire un truc pour toi tu n'as qu'à demander.

Serpent regarda autour de lui, plus personnes ne faisait attention à eux, c'était le moment idéal.

-Et bien, commença-t-il d'une voix pas très sûr, vous pouvez me raconter ce que vous avez vu l'année dernière ? Je veux dire, vous étiez au dernier Death Battle non ?

-Pour sûr que j'y étais, une vraie boucherie ce truc, je suis bien content de m'en être sorti vivant.

-Et alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez vu ?

Le trentenaire se gratta la barbe, sans doute à la recherche de souvenir, mais l'alcool ne l'aidait pas.

Finalement, il haussa les épaules :

-J'ai pas vu tant de choses pour être franc, mais en tout cas je peux te dire que ceux qui ont gagné ne l'avaient pas fait pour être intégrés à l'organisation, ils y ont pris du plaisir.

Intéressant, très intéressant, mais un peu hors-sujet.

-Comment il était ?

-Pardon ?

-Le terrain, sur quel terrain étiez-vous ?

-Une forêt, répondit-il en regardant le plafond de l'appareil, une petite forêt recouverte de neige.

Le soldat aperçut soudain une bière à demi consommée, visiblement laissée de côté par un autre combattant. Il s'en saisit avidement, et la termina vite avant de la remettre en place comme si de rien n'était.

-Un sale endroit, reprit-il plus saoul que jamais, des gens sont morts de la mauvaise manière là-bas.

Je sais de quoi je parle, je les ai vus.

-Qu'avez-vous vu ?

-Des enfants.

Serpent haussa un sourcil, voilà bien une information à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas.

-Formé par Dragunov, ajouta l'ivrogne en se trémoussant sur son siège, la première unité junior de l'organisation.

Le deuxième sourcil de l'allemand se haussa à son tour, il ne comprenait pas, le russe avait affirmé dès le premier jour qu'ils étaient la première unité d'enfants qu'il ait jamais formé. Mentir à ce sujet n'aurait eu aucun réel intérêt, alors pourquoi l'avait-il fait ? Ça n'avait aucun sens.

Mais tandis qu'il se perdait dans ses réflexions, Diego reprit la parole :

-Ils avaient fait un véritable carnage, j'avais rarement vu autant de sang dans ma vie. Les « cinq salopards » comme on les appelait.

-Comment ont-ils fait ? Demanda Serpent sans prendre la peine de parler d'un ton enfantin. Comment ont-ils fait pour gagner ?

-Ils ont tué tout le monde, lâcha le soldat d'une voix grave, je suis le seul survivant à ce massacre et on ne me donne même pas de promotion. C'est franchement scandaleux.

-Étaient-ils tous en vie à la fin de l'exercice ? Pressa l'allemand en ignorant les plaintes de son interlocuteur.

Ce dernier plissa les yeux, comme s'il devait faire preuve de précision pour retrouver cette information dans son cerveau embrumé. Finalement, il se tourna vers le pré-adolescent.

-Non, ils n'étaient plus que deux. L'un d'entre eux est mort sous les assauts ennemis vers la fin de l'exercice, les quatre restants se sont entre tués. Le Docteur était dans une colère noire, déjà qu'ils n'y avait presque plus de soldats aptes à rejoindre l'organisation. En revanche, Warren semblait très content de lui, ce qui est un peu normal quand on connaît leur relation.

Serpent enregistrait chaque information lâché par l'ivrogne, bien que certaines n'aient pas grand choses à voir avec le Death Battle de ce soir, il y avait un casse-tête qu'il n'arrivait pas à résoudre. Et bien qu'il le savait sans importance réel, il ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi Dragunov leur avait menti au début de l'entraînement. Peut-être était-ce un moyen de pression, ou une façon de les encourager à se montrer digne. Mais c'était pas le genre du russe. L'allemand jeta un coup d'œil vers le hublot le plus proche, quelque chose puait dans les alentours, et pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne parvenait pas à trouver de réponse logique.

27 mars 2001, 21h 32

Corbeau ignorait quelle était la sensation qui lui tenaillait le ventre, mais elle en avait quand même une petite idée. Elle était perchée sur un sapin depuis maintenant vingt minutes, et cela en faisait quinze qu'elle observait le festin. A cinquante mètres d'elle, deux créatures à la forme de chien étaient en train de savourer un repas digne d'un rapace. En effet, il y avait largement assez de cadavres pour les rassasier pendant trois jours. Les restes d'une unité qui a été moins chanceuse que les autres. L'américaine ne savait pas quelle décision prendre, pendant quelques secondes, elle avait caressé l'idée d'abattre les animaux, mais elle s'était ravisée. Si jamais une autre personne était dans le coin, caché de sa vision infrarouge, elle pouvait être la repérer. Cependant, le fait qu'il y ait des chiens dans la forêt l'avait surprise, elle n'en voyait pas vraiment l'utilité, à moins qu'ils ne soient aussi dangereux pour les vivants. Il n'y avait que cette seule et unique possibilité.

Soudain, une main se plaqua contre sa bouche, et elle sentit le contact froid du métal pressé contre sa gorge. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

-Il me semblait t'avoir dit de faire attention, murmura Serpent à son oreille, tu ne m'as même pas entendu grimper à l'arbre.

Corbeau poussa un soupir d'agacement, et son chef d'unité la relâcha. Il portait une paire de lunettes à infrarouge dérobé sur le corps de sa première victime. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour la repérer.

-Alors, demanda-t-il à voix basse en rangeant son couteau, la vue te convient-elle ?

-Tiens, répliqua l'américaine en lui tendant son arme, vois par toi-même.

L'allemand remonta ses lunettes sur son front, et jeta un coup d'oeil dans le viseur. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant de repérer les canidés, un sourire se dessina sur le coin de son visage.

-Je vois que tu essaies de te mettre en appétit.

-Très drôle, railla la jeune fille, ça fait quinze minutes qu'ils bouffent sans s'arrêter. A croire qu'ils n'ont pas mangé depuis plusieurs jours.

-C'est sûrement le cas, répondit Serpent sans cesser de regarder dans le viseur, on les a probablement affamés dans ce but.

A ses mots, la recrue ne put s'empêcher de frissonner, voilà bien une mort dont elle se passerait volontiers. Il l'ignora, et continua son observation. C'est alors qu'une chose étrange se produisit, une chose qui attisa la méfiance de l'allemand. Sans aucune raison apparente, les chiens cessèrent de manger, et relevèrent la tête comme s'ils reniflaient quelque chose. Puis ils partirent à toute vitesse, laissant leur repas à demi achevé.

-Ils sont partis, lâcha le chef d'unité en rendant son arme à la jeune fille.

-Et ben c'est parfait, soupira cette dernière, on a plus qu'à filer.

-Certainement pas, répliqua Serpent, allons plutôt voir ce qu'on peut trouver sur les cadavres.

Son équipière ouvrit de grands yeux ronds, elle avait l'impression d'avoir mal entendu.

-Bouge-toi, reprit-t-il sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, tu n'imagines pas les choses qu'un mort peut te dire.

-Serpent ? Demanda-t-elle en le fixant d'un regard pas très sûr. On t'a déjà dit que tu devais te faire soigner ?

-Souvent, et tu sais ce que j'ai répondu ?

L'américaine fit non de la tête.

-Un médecin est un taré comme les autres, la seule différence entre lui et ses patients c'est qu'il porte une blouse blanche.

Là-dessus, ils descendirent, et après avoir prudemment vérifié qu'ils étaient seuls, ils s'approchèrent des cadavres.

Le spectacle valait la peine d'être vu.

La plupart d'entre eux avait le visage et la gorge déchirés à coup de dents, un seul avait été épargné par les canidés. Un trou béant dans la poitrine se trouvait à l'exacte place normalement occupée par son cœur, il n'y avait nulle trace de l'organe. Une puanteur ignoble vint se nicher dans les narines des enfants soldats, Corbeau fut prise de nausées et se couvrit le nez, mais Serpent alla inspecter chacun des corps de la même façon qu'il vérifierait l'état de sa plomberie. La jeune fille sentait qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à se retenir de vomir bien longtemps.

-C'est bizarre, lâcha le chef d'unité.

-Ah tu trouves ?

-Oui, chacun de ses types a eu la gorge déchirée. C'est probablement ça qui les a tués.

-Brillante déduction, ironisa l'américaine, doit-on en déduire également que ce sont les chiens qui les ont tués ?

-Les chiens n'étaient pas seuls.

-Pardon ?

-Regarde, ces trois-là sont morts la gorge déchiquetée, mais celui-là est mort d'une autre façon.

Du bout de son doigt, il pointa l'homme dont le cœur était manquant.

-Sa gorge a également été sectionnée, mais elle a été tranchée proprement avec une lame fine. Les chiens avaient un maître.

-Ce ne sont pas des chiens.

Serpent releva la tête, son équipière bien que profondément dégoûtée s'était accroupie elle aussi, observant les empreintes laissées par les animaux que la neige n'avait pas encore recouvertes.

-C'est toi l'experte zoologique, sourit Serpent, à toi d'éclairer ma lanterne.

-Et bien, je ne suis pas sûr de quelles races il s'agît, mais je peux d'ors et déjà t'assurer que c'était des loups.

L'allemand enregistra l'information, puis il se retourna vers l'un de ceux qui avait été dévoré et qui était allongé sur le ventre. Lentement, il retourna le corps. Lui aussi, il avait une cavité à la place du cœur, mais à la différence du premier, l'organe était toujours là, par terre. Le chef d'unité plissa les yeux vers cette énorme masse rouge, et ce qu'il vit l'intrigua. Sur le ventricule droit, on pouvait parfaitement voir une trace de morsure humaine, mais le bout qui avait été pris à coups de dents avait été recraché. Serpent tenta de reconstitué mentalement la scène dans sa tête, il retourna à nouveau le cadavre. Prit d'une pulsion soudaine, il passa délicatement sa main dans la poitrine trouée du malheureux, elle avait été découpé d'une main experte. Corbeau l'observait avec une répulsion certaine.

-Tu crois que celui qui a fait ça voulait un genre de trophée ?

Serpent leva la tête, un frisson d'excitation vint le traverser, il venait de comprendre.

Non, ce n'était pas un trophée que cette personne cherchait.

C'était un en-cas.

27 mars 2001, 21h 20

Lloyd en avait plus qu'assez, depuis dix minutes déjà, il évitait le laser circulaire envoyé par le monstre qui avait écrasé toute son équipe. Son arme était vide, et Tanner tardait à le recharger. De plus, il avait appris que malgré la situation à laquelle il était exposé, les renforts ne viendraient pas. Apparemment, personne ne voulait être dérangé durant le Death Battle. Toutes les communications avaient été coupées. Anthéa avait alors envoyée l'aînée des sœurs Adams prévenir les équipes virtuelles, mais elle savait que le chemin à parcourir était long, et qu'elle arriverait sans doute trop tard. Et la situation n'était pas prête de s'améliorer, surtout avec le beuglement de Tanner :

-Lloyd ! Faites attention, il y a une créature qui s'en prend à l'Octobre Rouge.

-Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, gronda le lieutenant en évitant un nouveau tir, j'ai une saloperie qui me colle au cul.

-Le monstre qui s'en prend à au sous-marin est votre priorité, répliqua le rouquin visiblement hors de lui, si jamais il lui arrive quoi que ce soit vous le paierez de votre vie ! J'ai été clair ?

-Je sais pas si vous êtes au courant, mais je vous ai demandé il y a cinq bonnes minutes de me recharger. Est-ce que ça vous dit quelques choses ?

A bout de nerfs, le professeur pianota comme un forcené sur son clavier afin de faire le plein de munitions à son agent. Mais la voix alarmante de Belpois vint soudain s'élever dans la pièce.

-Le monstre, dit-il en claquant des dents, il est en train de s'introduire dans le système de l'appareil.

-Mais c'est pas vrai ! Rugit Tanner. Est-ce que c'est possible d'avoir autres choses que des mauvaises nouvelles ?!

-Si tu finissais de me recharger je pourrais peut-être t'en donner une de bonne ! Lança Lloyd depuis le monde virtuel.

-C'est bon, cracha l'écossais, je ne veux plus entendre d'excuse maintenant.

-Moi aussi je t'aime ma princesse, répliqua le lieutenant avant d'esquiver un nouveau tir en se jetant sur le côté.

Anthéa restait silencieuse depuis un moment, elle ne suivait que la progression de l'équipe d'exploration qu'elle avait envoyée dans la direction de la personne qu'ils avaient détectée il y a moins de vingt minutes. Le reste la laissait totalement indifférente, rien ne comptait plus que son espoir. L'espoir de pouvoir serrer à nouveau sa famille dans ses bras.

-Cible en vue, lâcha la voix de Galdric à travers les enceintes, je répète : Cible en vue.

A peine eut-elle entendu ces mots que la femme aux cheveux roses se saisit de son micro, incapable de contrôler la charge d'émotions qui l'envahissait.

-Décrivez-la, cria-t-elle presque à son micro, à quoi ressemble-t-elle ?!

Ce coup de sang n'avait échappé à personne dans la salle, et surtout pas à Tanner qui s'était mis à observer sa collègue d'un œil méfiant. Et la réponse du Capitaine ne fit que confirmer ses soupçons :

-Pas très âgés, dans les 12-14 ans. Une tenue bizarre difficilement descriptible, et elle a des cheveux roses, comme vous.

Anthéa avait du mal à respirer, son cœur battait comme il n'avait jamais battu dans sa vie. Elle était à deux doigts de s'évanouir, mais elle se força à rester consciente. Quelle émotion, c'était comme si une bête féroce criait victoire à l'intérieur de son corps. Voyant qu'elle n'était pas en état de donner des ordres, le rouquin s'en occupa.

-Ramenez-la, de gré ou de force je m'en moque, mais je la veux. C'est bien clair ?

-Très clair professeur, on vous l'apporte.

-Hé Princesse, s'exclama la voix de Lloyd, il se passe un truc bizarre.

Tanner fronça les sourcils.

-Il a raison Monsieur, intervint Belpois, la créature qui s'en prenait à l'Octobre Rouge vient tout juste de l'abandonner.

En effet, debout sur le monde virtuel, Lloyd observait avec méfiance l'énorme méduse volante qui s'éloignait du vaisseau. La grosse sphère de métal qui avait passé les quinze dernières minutes à essayer de l'envoyer dans l'autre monde repartait comme si rien de c'était produit. C'était trop beau pour être vrai.

-Belpois, intervint l'écossais qui n'était pas dupe, faites-moi un scan rapide du sous-marin. Est-il endommagé ?

-Non Monsieur, répondit ledit Belpois qui avait déjà pris cette initiative, il est intact.

Personne dans la pièce n'y comprenait quoique ce soit, quel que soit leur ennemi, il avait le dessus, il aurait pu les vaincre. Mais il les laissait partir, et cela était complètement illogique. Le chef de l'équipe se passa une main sur dans les cheveux, il n'avait plus la force de réfléchir. Il se pencha vers son micro afin donner ses instructions finales :

-Rentrez sur Olympia pour le moment, et traitez bien la fillette. Je vais aller informer le Docteur du résultat de notre mission. Une fois que vous serez rentrés, vous aurez quartier libre.

-Et la fillette ? On ne peut pas la ramener à la base.

-Le Professeur Schaeffer s'en occupera, ce sera tout pour ce soir.

Anthéa croisa le regard de son collègue, ce dernier pu y lire tout un tas de remerciements à travers ses beaux yeux verts. Mais il n'en avait cure, pour le moment, tout ce qui lui importait c'était de faire son rapport à son patron, et d'aller dormir pendant les deux prochains jours.

27 mars 2001, 13h 37

Il y avait une phrase, une phrase dans le genre de celles que certaines personnes âgées ne peuvent s'empêcher de répéter à leurs petits enfants dans le but de se donner un côté philosophe. Mais dans le cas précis, cette phrase sonnait plus vrai que toutes les autres:

« Le miroir ne reflète que la vérité ».

Tels furent les mots que les grands-parents de Chaton lui avaient longuement répétés tout au long de son enfance. Le petit frère de Serpent releva la tête, cette citation lui semblait beaucoup moins stupide qu'à l'époque où son grand-père lui apprenait à bricoler, et où sa grand-mère le gavait de nounours aux chocolats. Et la vérité lui faisait si mal, qu'il avait l'impression qu'elle venait de le gifler.

Le cadet de l'unité se trouvait debout dans les toilettes de l'avion qui le conduisait à « Silver Wings », enfermé dans la cabine depuis près d'une demi-heure, il n'avait pas cessé de se fixer dans le miroir de la pièce minuscule. Depuis le début de l'entraînement, il avait perdu un poids considérable. Mais malgré tous les efforts qu'il avait fournis, il était encore loin d'être dans la même condition que le reste de l'équipe. Ses joues toujours boudinées couplées à tous ses bleus et blessures le rendaient laid à faire fuir un rat, certains diraient que l'apparence physique n'était rien face à ce qu'on pouvait cacher à l'intérieur de soi. Mais voilà le problème, Chaton n'avait plus rien à l'intérieur de lui, si ce n'est le souvenir des mille et une tortures infligées par son aîné. Celui-ci avait parfaitement réussi son coup, il avait transformé un enfant faible et innocent en monstre dépourvu de bon sens et de qualités. Le jeune allemand n'avait plus rien désormais, Serpent lui avait tous pris. Ne lui laissant que la chose à laquelle il tenait le moins aujourd'hui : la vie.

Alors pourquoi continuer ? Pourquoi subir chaque jour encore les nouveaux sévices de son frère ? Pourquoi ne pas en finir tout de suite ?

Lentement, il glissa sa main dans sa poche, et en sortit un petit couteau de cuisine qu'on lui avait donné avec l'excellent repas de « condamné » comme il l'appelait qu'on lui avait servi il y avait moins d'une heure.

Il pouvait en finir, là maintenant. Il n'avait besoin que de s'ouvrir les veines, une petite douleur comparé à l'imagination cruelle et sans limite de son frère. Il avait pris sa décision, il n'avait plus que cinq centimètres à parcourir. Quatre, trois, deux...

-J'espère que je ne te dérange pas ?

Chaton se figea sur place, il ne pouvait même pas se retourner pour découvrir à qui appartenait cette voix qu'il n'osait reconnaître.

Une main puissante vint tordre son poignet, sous le coup de la surprise et de la douleur, il lâcha son couteau. Il sentit alors un puissant coup de poing s'abattre sur sa tempe droite, sa vue se brouilla, mais il n'avait pas besoin de voir pour savoir qui était son agresseur.

Serpent s'engouffra dans la petite cabine et referma la porte, il observait son cadet d'un air de mépris. Comme s'il était déçu de le voir tenter un acte aussi stupide. Chaton, de son côté, observait son aîné de bas en haut. Lui aussi avait beaucoup changé ces derniers mois, il avait grandi, ses cheveux avaient poussés laissant quelques mèches lui tomber devant l'œil gauche. Son visage était parsemé de longues cicatrices, Dragunov ne l'avait pas raté avec son fouet. Il se baissa pour ramasser la petite lame, puis se remit à le fixer.

-Tu sais que tu commences vraiment à me taper sur les nerfs avec tes réactions d'attardé ? Soupira-t-il d'une voix lasse.

Son frère baissa la tête, comme un enfant qu'on avait pris la main dans la boite de cookies.

-Tu as de la chance, reprit le chef d'unité, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de te punir, et de toute façon, il faut que tu sois en un seul morceau pour ce soir.

Chaton releva la tête, une lueur de soulagement se lisait dans ses yeux. Son aîné lui sourit, puis s'accroupit.

-On va quand même mettre les choses aux clairs tous les deux. Tu n'as pas le droit de mourir, à moins bien sûr que je ne t'en donne la permission. J'espère que c'est bien clair pour toi ?

-Ou-oui.

-A la bonne heure, sourit l'allemand en se relevant, maintenant retourne à ta place. Nous n'allons pas tarder à nous poser.

Le cadet acquiesça, mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, le bras de son frère vint se placer entre lui et la porte.

-Une dernière chose, dit ce dernier en décrochant l'une des grenades qui était attachée à la ceinture du plus jeune, lorsque je te donnerais la permission de mourir, ce sera avec ça que tu devras te tuer. Une mort rapide et spectaculaire que tu ne mérites pas mais que je t'accorde. Pigé ?

-Oui, lâcha Chaton qui avait l'air d'avoir trouvé le ticket gagnant de l'euro million, merci !

Serpent laissa échapper un sourire de satisfaction, il avait bien travaillé.

-« Brave pantin », songea-t-il en regardant son frère s'éloigner, « tu vas enfin m'être utile ».

27 mars 2001, 21h 45

Aelita Schaeffer ne savait pas quoi penser de tout ce qui venait de lui arriver, lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée à l'intérieur de cette étrange tour, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de sortir pour aller voir au-dehors de ce monde créé par son père. Dans l'espoir de retrouver celui-ci, afin qu'il réponde aux questions qu'il avait ignorées avant que tout ne devienne noir. Malheureusement pour elle, ce ne fut pas Waldo qu'elle croisa, mais des espèces d'énormes frelons avec un signe bizarre sur le front qui s'était mis à la canarder à coup de laser. Elle aurait pu y rester si les trois hommes avec qui elle voyage en ce moment même n'étaient pas intervenu pour détruire les monstres. Elle avait un peu hésité lorsqu'ils lui avaient proposé de les suivre, mais l'arrivé d'un autre insecte volant avait fait pencher la balance. Maintenant, elle était à l'intérieur d'un étrange sous-marin, dans un océan qui, lui, était encore plus étrange, et selon ses protecteurs, ils voguaient vers un endroit où elle serait en sécurité. Elle avait bien entendu demandé plusieurs fois des nouvelles de son père, mais à chaque fois, elle eut droit à la même réponse : « Nous ignorons où il se trouve, mais nous ferons notre possible pour le ramener chez nous, où il sera en sécurité avec toi. »

Aelita ne savait pas vraiment comment elle devait réagir, elle n'avait pas peur, mais elle n'était pas complètement rassurée non plus. Elle se posait une foule de questions, mais l'équipage de bord était bien trop occupé à manœuvrer l'engin pour lui répondre. Et bien qu'elle leur soit reconnaissante de lui avoir sauvé la vie, elle ne leur faisait pas entièrement confiance. C'est alors qu'une main vint se poser sur son épaule, surprise, elle fit un bond pour se dégager de ce contact qui n'était pas tellement désiré.

-Hé du calme fillette, s'exclama Lloyd en levant les mains, je ne vais pas te bouffer.

-Alors qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Répondit la jeune fille sur la défensive.

Un peu étonné par le ton agressif qu'employait sa passagère, le soldat tenta de se radoucir.

-Pour être franc, je sais pas. C'est notre supérieur qui a insisté pour qu'on te ramène, apparemment, il y a quelqu'un qui meurt d'envie de te voir chez nous.

-Qui ça ?

-Mais je n'en sais rien, dit-il en agitant les bras.

La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de rigoler à la vue du soldat en train de faire le pitre, il lui rappelait ses jeux d'enfants avec son père.

Satisfait de son résultat, Lloyd lui tendit la main.

-Moi c'est Lloyd, Lloyd Tupin.

-Aelita, Aelita Schaeffer.

A ses mots, le soldat écarta ses yeux. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Tanner et Anthéa tenait tant à la voir, cette petite allait avoir une sacré surprise.

C'est alors qu'une secousse vint ébranler le submersible, surprise, Aelita se vautra sur le sol sous le regard amusé du lieutenant.

-Allez debout crevette, ricana-t-il en l'aidant à se relever, on est arrivés.

La jeune fille était vexée, mais accepta son aide. Elle fut tout à coup téléporté hors de l'Octobre Rouge, mais cela ne l'avait pas tellement étonnée, on lui avait fait le même coup lorsqu'elle était rentrée dans le sous-marin.

Elle profita donc de la nouvelle vue qui s'offrait à elle, et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est ça en valait la peine.

Olympia était un immense plateau couvert d'un sol de pierres blanches, au loin, une énorme montagne de la même couleur se dressait devant eux. Au sommet de la montagne, se trouvait une tour au halo bleu identique à celles qu'elle avait vues sur le monde virtuel de son père. C'était magnifique.

-Si jamais ça ça te plaît, lui souffla Lloyd à l'oreille, j'ai quelque chose d'encore mieux à te proposer.

Il posa ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de sa protégée, et la tourna vers la gauche. Bien qu'un peu agacé qu'on la manipule comme un pantin, Aelita oublia toutes ses plaintes au moment où elle vit ce que le soldat voulait lui montrer.

A une vingtaine de mètres, une femme vêtue de l'uniforme de « Silver Wings ». Cette femme l'observait avec des yeux qui semblaient contenir une explosion de sentiments, cette femme avait de magnifiques cheveux roses qui lui tombaient jusqu'au milieu du dos. Cette femme... était sa mère.

Aucune des deux ne dit quoi que ce soit, elles se contentaient simplement de se fixer, la bouche grande ouverte, les jambes paralysées par l'émotion. Soudain, Aelita se mit à courir vers sa génitrice, ce mouvement fut le déclic pour cette dernière qui l'imita. La mère et la fille parcoururent en un temps record la courte distance qui les séparait avant de se tomber dans les bras. Anthéa ne dit pas un mot, pas plus que son enfant, elles se contentaient de se serrer l'une contre l'autre le plus fort qu'elles pouvaient, comme pour rattraper le temps qu'elles avaient perdu.

Cependant, alors que les quatre soldats restants regardaient en souriant cette scène émouvante, personne ne fit attention à la tour nichée au sommet de la montagne. Ni au halo bleu qui était subitement devenu rouge.

27 mars 2001, 13h 45

-C'est parfait, applaudit Mathilda, tes pouvoirs sont impressionnants.

Seth adorait quand son éducatrice le complimentait, pourtant, cela avait été si simple pour lui qu'il ne voyait pas en quoi c'était exceptionnel.

Depuis quelques heures déjà, la fille cadette d'Anthéa avait renoncé à lui apprendre tout ce qu'elle savait. De toute façon le mutant pouvait tout transférer en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire. A la place, elle avait décidé de lui apprendre à mieux contrôler les nombreux pouvoirs qu'il possédait. En effet, la créature s'était découvert depuis peu un tout nouveau don. Un don de création. Il avait failli dévirtualiser son éducatrice en faisant apparaître un énorme camion, comme ça, en y ayant simplement pensé.

Mathilda avait reconnu sans trop de mal la machine, celle-ci avait failli l'écraser quand elle était plus petite. Du coup, elle se demandait si le cobaye ne lui avait pas menti en affirmant qu'il n'avait pas touché à ses souvenirs. Mais dès lors, elle avait décidé que ce pouvoir leur serait très utile pour qu'il apprenne à visualiser ce qu'il pouvait trouver dans le monde réel une fois qu'il serait totalement « terminé ».

Il suffisait que la jeune fille pense très fort à quelque chose en particulier, et Seth le transférait vite fait dans son esprit pour le recréer quelques secondes plus tard. Le mutant était en train d'observer le premier arbre fait de ses mains. Mais déjà son éducatrice cherchait autre chose à créer pour son élève :

-Bon... Euh... Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais voir maintenant ?

-La Lune, s'exclama la créature joyeuse comme un enfant, je voudrais voir la Lune !

-D'accord, répondit Mathilda en souriant, mais ne la fait pas trop grosse quand même.

Là-dessus, la jeune brune s'approcha à nouveau de Seth afin de refaire un transfert d'image, mais c'est au moment où ce dernier allait commencer qu'elle fut prise d'une douleur atroce. Elle plongea sa tête dans ses mains, elle avait l'impression qu'un coup de tonnerre venait d'éclater dans son crâne.

La douleur s'intensifia, et elle tomba à genou. Elle poussa un cri si effroyable que son élève fit un pas en arrière, effrayé par ce qui se passait. Mathilda se roulait sur le sol tant elle souffrait, jamais dans toute sa vie, elle n'avait ressentie une telle douleur.

C'est alors qu'elle vit ses jambes se dépixéliser, puis ses mains, puis elle cessa tout simplement de voir.

Seth restait là, seul, ne sachant quoi faire.

-Mère, appela-t-il désespérer, ne me laisse pas tout seul ! J'ai peur !

Autour de lui, une multitude de choses se créait sans qu'il en ait donné l'ordre. Toutes ces choses que son éducatrice lui avait proposé de créer. Il perdait totalement le contrôle de son pouvoir.

-Mère !

Mais elle ne l'entendait pas, elle ne pouvait plus l'entendre. Dans le département scientifique du quinzième sous-sol, le couvercle du sarcophage dans lequel elle gisait fut projeté si violemment qu'il alla s'encastrer dans le plafond. Mathilda arracha les câbles qui parsemaient sa tête, puis elle se redressa hors de l'eau froide, un symbole bien connu de l'équipe virtuelle avait remplacé ses belles pupilles vertes.


End file.
